Forever Young and Whose Fault Is It, Honey?
by Coffee to go
Summary: Dean's a vampire and in a miserable relationship with his mate whereas Sam's desperately looking for his soulmate. Will Dean be able to get rid of his mate and is Sam going to find one? Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Story Rated M, You've been warned!**

**A/N: I didn't plan on writing a vampire story, but this idea popped into my head and I've been contemplating for two (!) weeks whether to make a story out of it or not. Anyways, I wrote this about a month ago but didn't have the courage to post it until now, lol. I've decided to finally post it today, because I love Halloween:)**

**So, happy Halloween, guys;)**

* * *

><p>The bar was packed with people, drinking and talking in a group and enjoying the Friday night. The scent of humans, vampires and spirits mingled into a bittersweet smell and the air was thick with cigarette smoke, blurring even the vampires' visions.<p>

Dean didn't mind the constant noises hammering in his head or the different smells coming from every corner; he'd learned to blend them out over the past centuries. He was sitting in the back of the bar on purpose, not to draw attention, watching her. She didn't know he was there, that he had followed her and was now looking after her every single step.

His mate. The woman he owned. The only one for him. At least, that was what the rules said. Once you found your mate and marked her, it wasn't possible for a vampire to get rid of her.

He smiled bitterly at the thought. But what about vampires who'd made a mistake and had chosen the wrong woman? In the history of vampires Dean had never heard once that something like that happened though. Til this day, every vampire who's ever marked a mate, has made the right choice.

Except for Dean Winchester.

Dean wasn't happy in the relationship with his mate, girlfriend or whatever the right term was, but he couldn't just get up and leave. He was damned to stay with her for all eternity.

The first time he laid eyes on her, he had known he had to have her. She was human and people warned him, including his brother, to be careful but he wouldn't listen.

Normally, it wasn't a problem for a vampire to seduce a human but she's been the exception, forcing Dean to really fight for her. She's been a challenge and he couldn't have given up til he'd gotten her. Eventually, she gave in and he'd turned her into one of his kind.

He sighed at the memory. That was a long time ago and now he felt like it's all been a mistake.

Dean looked over at her again. She was sitting at the bar, drinking bourbon. A few men, vampires and humans, had been hitting on her during the night, but she'd turned them all down.

Dean smiled in satisfaction at that and felt bad the next moment. It was his fault she'd left for the bar anyway. He knew he'd hurt her.

He turned his head when he sensed a new scent in his vicinity. A waitress came up to him.

"Can I get you something?" She asked friendly. Dean took in her well-built body, long legs and perfect blonde hair flowing down her back. She was pretty and a vampire, definately his type.

He could've had her but he couldn't be cheating again. "Just beer for me." He answered, sighing in frustration, his gaze glued to the dark-haired woman at the bar.

The waitress followed his eyes and smiled at the situation. "Your girl?" She asked, pointing to the front. "Let me guess, you had a big fight?" She continued after Dean had nodded abruptly, looking down at the table.

"It's such a shame you're taken, otherwise you would've gotten lucky." She winked at him, brushing lightly with her hand over his shoulder, and left his table.

All of a sudden, through all the noises at the place, he heard her groan in pleasure. It hasn't been loud at all but he'd heard it in an instant. His head spun around to the front and he saw a tall man sitting next to her at the bar, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and he was kissing and licking at her neck.

Dean felt his blood began to boil and hot anger built in the pit of his stomach. His eyes turned red and he crushed the empty glass in his hand at the sight.

The next moment she opened her eyes, locking them with his across the room and a devilish smile crept upon her face. Dean's eyes widened in surprise when realization hit him.

She'd known all along he had been there. How was that possible? She's been a vampire for only a little over two centuries now. She couldn't have been able to sense him in a crowded bar; her abilities weren't that distinctive yet.

Before Dean got the chance to find an answer for that, she'd closed her eyes again, moaning a little louder this time as the stranger's hand slid under her shirt. Dean jumped up furiously, crossing the bar in less than a second, unnoticed to the humans' eyes. He grabbed the guy by his collar, jerking him away from her.

"You lost, pal?" He snarled at him. The guy looked at him confused but then started to laugh. "Man, I didn't know she's taken. There isn't a mark or a ring on her finger and..." He inhaled a deep breath "...no male scent on her. So I assumed she's free." He grinned apologetically.

"Well, now you do know. Beat it, before I rip your heart out." Dean growled at him. "Hey, relax. Trouble in paradise, huh?" The guy challenged.

For a vampire, the most intimate act wasn't just the physical love, but sex with drinking blood from each other. Only then a vampire fully owned a mate. If a couple was having trouble with that part of their lives, other vampires were able to sense that.

"Dean..." He heard her faint voice speak up. "Stay out of it, Carmen." Dean's piercing cold look focused on her. Carmen's been watching the two men, already regretting her attempt to get back at Dean. She never thought he would get that furious. She'd wanted for him to get jealous but now he looked like he was about to kill.

"Dude, shouldn't you be worrying about finding your own mate?" Dean shot back and watched in satisfaction as the vampire's smug smile faded in front of him. Not being able to find a mate was the worst insult for a vampire. The bare thought of being destined to stay alone forever was terrifying.

He recovered quickly from Dean's attack, though. "Keep her on a leash or something, then."

That was enough for Dean and he grabbed the guy by the collar, slamming him into the wall of the bar. The few vampires in the near distance that were witnessing the commotion didn't even bother to look their way.

"If I ever see you near her again, you're dead. Got it?" He snarled. The vampire was barely over hundred years old and not as strong as Dean. He started to panick as he felt his collarbone breaking.

"Dude, please. I promise I won't touch her." He begged. Dean let him go and he quickly disappeared. Dean chuckled lightly. "Unexperienced wuss." He mumbled under his breath.

Carmen tried to breathe evenly, awaiting Dean's reaction. She knew if there had been only vampires at the place he wouldn't have hesitated and cut the guy's head off in a second. But this was a mixed bar; humans were scattered all over the place.

Dean turned to her, crossing his arms over his chest, and looked down at her. "You happy now you had your fun?" He spat.

Carmen smiled up at him. She could feel the anger radiating off him as he stared daggers at her. She found herself turned on by that and she shuddered under his cold gaze.

He was perfect but an asshole. She hated him from the bottom of her heart but that didn't change the fact she was crazy for him and she was disgusted with herself because of that.

Lately, their relationship hasn't been what you could've called perfect. After spending a few centuries together, a couple had to have rough times, that was normal.

At least, that was what she's been telling herself. She'd tried to ignore Dean's infidelity, but tonight's been the last straw. Dean had showed up at home again after he'd stayed away for days and she couldn't take it anymore. She'd had to have her revenge.

"I love to see you go all jealous, honey, you know that." She said in a low seductive voice.

A crooked smile spread across Dean's face and he leaned over, placing each hand on either side of her on the bar and trapped her between his body and the counter.

"I won't let anyone touch you. You're mine." He whispered in her ear and felt her taking in a deep breath.

Dean was confused. What the hell was wrong with him? Just when he'd thought he didn't have any feelings left for her, the possessiveness kicked back in. If he'd made a mistake by claiming her as his mate and therefore didn't want her anymore, then why couldn't he let her hook up with someone else?

Because he had turned her and she was his. He would rather die before giving her up voluntariliy to another man. He knew that was selfish but he couldn't help it.

So what did that mean?

"You didn't like another man touching me, did you?" She continued to tease. "So why aren't you doing it, baby. You haven't touched me in what seems like forever. I've needs, Dean, and if you don't want to satisfy them I've to find satisfaction somewhere else." She smiled.

Carmen wrapped a leg around Dean's waist, pulling him closer, and rubbed up against him.

Dean held back a groan and cupped her face with his hands, pulling roughly at her hair and claimed her lips with his. He felt a moan vibrate in her throat as he kissed her violently. She tasted too good to be true and he simply couldn't resist. Carmen let out a short mewl in surprise when Dean grabbed her ass and lifted her abrasively up.

He didn't give a fuck about people watching as he carried her through the entire bar to the back to find a room. He threw her on the bed in one of the rooms and stripped out of his coat as she watched him with glistening eyes in anticipation.

"Admit it baby, you still want me, don't you? All those women you've been with they got nothing on me." She whispered when he got on top of her, straddling her hips and grinning at her words.

He took one of her hands, kissing the top of it and making Carmen frown at such a gentle action. He then licked her pulse point and she felt the blood in her veins coursing, setting her body on fire. Dean scraped lightly his fangs over the soft spot and she held her breath, expecting him to drink from her, instead he leaned over to kiss her fiercely.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, sweetheart." He said breaking the kiss. He quickly got rid of her jacket and top, throwing them carelessly on the floor. He groaned at the sight of her only in a bra under him. She was perfect in every way and could have had any man she wanted but she was his.

A lopsided smile appeared on his face at the thought and Carmen glared at him. "You're thinking about how no one's going to have me because you already own me, don't you, honey?" She asked.

"Exactly." He replied, dipping his head and kissing her neck. She started to breathe heavily as his tongue left a wet trail on her skin and his hands, roamed and groaped down her body. "You need me baby, don't you?" He teased. "Y...yes." She breathed out and arched her hips into him as he slipped his hand down her pants, stroking her center with his skilled fingers.

"It's been too long, Dean. Tell me, you still want me. Please." She whispered and hated herself for begging. He chuckled, opening her bra with one hand and pulling it off, never stopping to caress her already slick opening with his other hand. "Of course I want you, baby. You drive me crazy, you know that." He breathed in her ear and moved down her chest to kiss and lick her breasts. He teasingly licked around one nipple and let his fangs spring out, biting slightly down.

She dug her nails into his shoulders and let out a cry as he closed his mouth over the nipple and slipped three fingers into her at the same time. Carmen felt waves of pleasure sweep over her body as Dean sucked at her nipple and pumped her with his fingers, hitting the sweet spots. It didn't take long for her to reach her climax and she threw her head back in the pillow as her body tensed and convulsed.

Dean sat up, pulling her jeans and panties off and leaned back in to capture her lips in a feverish kiss. She ran her hands through his hair, over his broad shoulders and down his chest, feeling his muscles flex before she began to loosen the buttons on his shirt.

He groaned at the feel of her cold tiny hands on his chest, wandering further down to unbuckle his belt. Without breaking the kiss, she pulled down his pants with her feet and took hold of his velvety length that had grown to its full size, caressing it slowly. Dean moaned, breaking away from her and before she could have figured out what he was up to, he'd pulled her up and flipped her onto her stomach in one swift movement. She let out a huff, feeling him position himself between her thighs. Dean ran his fingers over her folds and groaned at her wetness. She whimpered as she felt the tip of his length at her entrance. "Dean...please." She moaned again and he chuckled, wrapping one arm tightly around her waist.

Without a warning he plunged into her and she buried her face into the pillow, letting out a cry in pleasure. He started to pound into her mercilessly, tightening his grip around her waist. Carmen was purring like a machine at the sweet sensations assaulting her body. She couldn't remember the last time they've had sex like that and she bit down hard onto her bottom lip, tasting copper. Dean groaned as the scent of her blood filled his nostrils and he turned her head, licking the blood gently off her lip.

"Uh, god, Dean...please, harder." She whispered at his lips and he smiled at her. "Damn, baby. You feel so good." He said before kissing the soft skin of her neck, licking at her pulse point. "You want me to feed on you baby, right?" He mumbled at her neck. "God, yes." She barely breathed out.

Dean's fangs sprang out and he sank them into her soft skin, drawing the sweet blood from her. She was panting heavily as he sucked her blood and kept moving inside of her rhytmically. It's been too long since the last time he drank her blood during sex to knot their ties. The pleasure was unbearable and she peaked in an instant, spasming around Dean's member.

He couldn't get enough of her, the sweet taste of her pure blood was driving him insane, letting him experience a pleasure he hadn't before. He felt how weak she'd gotten, so he finally let go, releasing inside of her and licked with his tongue over the punctures to stop the bleeding.

Dean rolled off of her, putting his hands behind the back of his head and let out a heavy sigh. Why did he let it go that far if he wanted her to leave him? He hated himself for his weakness.

Carmen chuckled, stretching her arms over her head, completely satisfied. He looked over to her, his eyes wandering down her perfect body, flat stomach and large but firm breasts. She's already been a beauty as a human but now as a vampire she was the perfect seductress and no man could ever be able to resist her, including Dean. He reached out, running a hand over her body, and she arched into the touch. "Mhm, I should make you jealous more often." She moaned.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" He asked a little concerned because he hadn't drawn blood from her in a while and feared she might be feeling too weak, losing such an amount of blood in such a short time. She smiled at his worried tone. "I'm perfect." She replied, getting on top of him and leaned down to capture his lips with her mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! I wanted to write a different vampire story, so please let me know whether I should continue this or not!**


	2. Chapter 2

Carmen didn't go but rather floated down the countless stairs in the huge mansion Dean and her lived at when the door bell rang. She crossed the hallway gracefully and answered the door. Sam smiled friendly at her and stepped over the threshold, noticing Dean's scent all over her which meant everything was fine with them. He sighed inwardly in relief that his brother had finally come to his senses and had worked things out with his mate.

"Morning Carmen. You have to work today?" He asked.

"Hey, yeah, unfortunately I have to leave in thirty minutes. Sometimes it really sucks to act like a human." She said annoyed, rolling her eyes.

Sam chuckled and followed her upstairs.

"Dean's in his study and he hasn't come out today yet. He's in his brooding mood again, so good luck." She said and turned left, heading towards the bedroom.

Sam took the opposite way, turning right. When he walked into Dean's study he found him sitting behind his desk, starring off into the distance.

Dean looked up at his brother when he heard him walking in. "I can't do this anymore. I need to get out of it." He said calmly without greeting.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

Dean shot up angry from his seat. "Carmen! She's like freakin' poison. Everytime I think I'm over her she simply pulls me back in. God, this is killing me." He exclaimed, rubbing his forehead. "You know what she did yesterday? She made out with some guy just to fuck with me!"

Sam couldn't help but chuckle. "You had it coming, Dean, so don't be so surprised. You still think you can break the tie with your mate? No vampire's ever managed to do that and you know why? Because it's impossible!"

A smirk appeared on Dean's face as he thought about what Sam had said. "Then, I'm going to be the first." He replied.

Sam groaned in frustration. "It's not going to work. You can't live without her Dean, and you know it. Sure, you can go out and fuck other women for all eternity, but you can't walk away from Carmen. She's the one but still, after over two hundred years you won't admit it."

Dean got really furious at Sam's words because he knew his brother was right and he hated it. "No, I don't have any feelings for her. I don't love her and I don't want her anymore. Believe me when I say, I'm going to get out of this relationship!" He snarled.

After he'd said those words he caught her scent nearby and noticed the look on Sam's face. He's been preoccupied with yelling at Sam, not focusing on his surroundings. Therefore he hadn't noticed her presence.

Realizing, Carmen was standing right behind him, he swallowed hard. How much had she heard? He's been loud enough, the whole city could've heard him. And she was a vampire. Cursing himself, he turned around keeping his relaxed posture as if nothing had happened.

Carmen remained calm, showing no emotions as she spoke up. "I'm leaving for work. Don't wait up." She said nonchalantly but the way she stared coldly at him made it clear how upset she was and Dean was instantly turned on by that.

His blood started to boil in his veins and his pants tightened in an instant. He cussed inwardly. How was he ever going to get rid of her when that woman had him all hot and bothered with everything she did?

She smiled devilishly the same way she'd smiled at him at the bar, knowing what affect she had on him, and turned on her heels, leaving the room.

Sam looked down to the floor, hiding the amused look on his face from Dean.

"Get out of here!" Dean barked at him, knowing his girl had totally played him.

Sam shot him a sympathetic look, walking out of the room and chuckling on the entire way out. Sam knew his brother all too well, so he didn't leave and made himself comfortable in the huge living room instead, waiting on Dean to come down.

It didn't take long till he heard his foot steps across the floor and he looked up as Dean walked into the room, taking a seat across from him.

"You like her, huh?" Dean stated, looking at the floor distantly.

"I love her like a sister and she's perfect for you. I know I was against her at first but only because I've been scared you found your mate among humans. I feared she would make you weak but it turned out to be rather the opposite. What can I say, I was young and stupid." Sam explained and chuckled softly at his last words.

Dean nodded, understanding what his brother meant but it didn't change his mind at all.

* * *

><p>Carmen drove around for a while before she ended up at a bar in a hotel. After working for eight hours she'd decided to clear her head and when she had been passing the hotel, she stopped there without thinking.<p>

Now she was sitting at the bar, drinking and smoking. This was the second time she was hanging out at a bar because of Dean and she was disgusted with herself. She thought about their screwed up relationship and what Dean'd said that morning.

Carmen was at a new low point when she had thought it couldn't get worse anymore. Before, she'd been positive they could work it out, but now...it looked like Dean couldn't even stand to be in her vicinity anymore.

She was confused. They'd had amazing sex the night before, for the first time again after months, and she'd thought everything was fine between them and she simply overreacted.

God, how she hated Dean Winchester.

When they first met she'd immeditely been attracted to him but she'd also hated him right from the start. He was cocky, obnoxious and terrifying at the same time which made her feel uncomfortable in his presence yet she'd wanted to be close to him.

That hadn't changed but now she was truly considering to leave him. She couldn't be living with a man who didn't want her, right?

She knew she was able to survive without him but couldn't picture a bright future being all by herself.

She sighed and took another drag from her cigarette, smiling bitterly. When she's been human she'd tried to quit for so many times she'd already lost count.

Now, being a vampire she could be smoking as much as she wanted to and not causing her body any damage, yet she found herself smoking only occasionly, whenever she was depressed. She smirked at such irony, glancing around the bar.

Carmen caught immediately the look of a man sitting far across from her at a table, looking intensely at her. He was way too good looking to be still human and Carmen realized he'd discovered she was also a vampire.

She gulped at the way he was staring in her direction and before she could think about what to do, he'd gotten up and started to walk towards her.

"Eric." He simply introduced himself, knowing there wasn't any further explanation necessary. Carmen knew why he'd come over to her and what for.

"Carmen." She replied without hesitation, checking him out now that he was standing so close.

"Such a beautiful woman like you shouldn't be so sad. I can practically feel your heart breaking." He said in a very low voice, unnoticable to the humans around them.

She chuckled slightly. "I'm fine, really. It's just been a hard day." Carmen had come up with the conclusion that she would sleep with him.

Eric smiled seductively. "I can take the stress away baby, if you come with me. I have a room here."

Carmen contemplated for a second whether to go with Eric or not. She hadn't planned on sleeping with a man to get back at Dean when she'd come to the bar. She felt a pain in her dead heart and wondered how that was possible. She knew she would regret it but Dean had hurt her so bad, she just needed someone to make the pain go away.

She stood up, smiling her most persuasive smile and took Eric's hand. "Lead the way." She simply said.

Eric shut the door to the hotel room close and pulled Carmen in. She let out a heavy breath before crashing her lips to his. She felt his tongue brushing over her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, letting their tongues meet. In that moment she stopped feeling anything, the pain was numb.

Eric quickly undressed her, moving them towards the bed. They continued kissing feverishly, tearing at each other's clothes. Carmen felt his hands all over her body fueling a fire inside of her. She whimpered when he rubbed her between her thighs and opened her eyes looking up at him. Eric smirked, his eyes dark with lust. Carmen flipped them around, straddling him and then began to slowly take him in.

She didn't feel the tears that were streaking down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Dean thought he was going to explode at any minute. He felt the red-hot anger course through his entire body and he would've killed anyone who had the bad luck of passing a furious Dean Winchester at that moment.<p>

He proceeded down the hall of the hotel, sensing her scent. With every step that brought him nearer he could smell her blood, sweat and what made him even angrier, her sweet arousal. At the end of the corridor he heard her moans and screams and he burst through the door into the hotel room, being greeted by the image of his girl on top of some guy, riding him like it was 2012.

At the sound of the door being burst, Carmen and Eric sprang apart. Dean rushed over to the guy, grabbing him by the throat and slammed him into the wall. That vampire wasn't like the young, insecure one at the bar from the day before.

Eric's been a vampire for a while now, he was experienced and knew how to survive among humans and his own kind. But the way Dean had him pinned to the wall was intimidating.

"Look, man, I'm sorry. I'm just looking for my own mate..." He chocked out. Dean gave him one last look and glanced over at Carmen.

She avoided Dean's eyes, her back facing the two men. Carmen quickly put on her simple black business dress she'd worn for work and black heels.

Dean watched her, not loosening his hold on Eric. After the pure, blind anger had subsided a bit he was now more than confused.

Carmen had cheated on him, the shock hit him like a brick. Not in a billion years he would've thought she would be going to do that.

Sure, she had made out with several guys over the years but only to tease him and make him jealous. So, what the hell was going on?

"Dude, let me go. Now that I know she has a mate I won't touch her, I swear." Eric spoke up and Dean focused his attention back on him.

He knew he was telling the truth, so he finally let him go but before Eric could straighten up, Dean balled a fist and threw several precise punches into the guy's face.

A silver knife appeared in his hand and Eric looked up at him, his eyes widened. He knew exactly what was to come and he silently said goodbye to this beautiful world he'd been walking for five hundred years.

Dean quickly cut the guy's head off, not feeling anything.

He then turned around to Carmen, seeing an impassive look on her face as she gazed out the window.

"Let's go." Dean barked at her and headed for the door only to hear her chuckle softly. He stopped, looking at her in disbelief.

"Carmen!" He exclaimed. She finally looked at him, catching his eyes.

"No." She replied unmoved. Dean raised his eyebrows, appalled by the way she acted.

"No? You are telling me no?" He yelled, getting louder at the end. He stepped closer till he was towering over her but she didn't even blink with an eye.

"Isn't that what you wanted, honey?" She teased in a raspy voice. Dean took a few deep breaths. "Alright, that's it." He said, grabbing her by her waist and throwing her over his shoulder.

Carmen was taken off guard, not expecting this from him, so she couldn't react in time.

"Dean, put me down, damn it! I'm not going home with you!" She screamed, trying to wiggle out of his grip as Dean carried her down the hallway.

"Yes, you are. Now shut up!" He yelled and crossed the lobby of the hotel at human pace to demonstrate his domination.

Carmen huffed and tried one more time to get out of his hold, but it was no use, he was too strong. Strangely, Dean manhandling her turned her on to no ends and she sighed in frustration.

"Dean..." She whined but he smacked her ass, telling her to shut up.

In the parking lot, he forced her roughly into the passenger seat of the Impala and got behind the wheel, starting up the engine. They drove in silence, bounding downtown.

Carmen was looking out onto the street, trying to clear her mind. She was even more confused now because of how Dean had reacted. How did he find out she was with another man in such a short amount of time anyway?

She was already regretting she's had sex with Eric though it had helped her taking the pain away. Unfortunately, she was depressed right now and feeling dirty. On top of that all, she was still highly aroused because Dean had interrupted the coupling between her and Eric before she'd reached her release.

Dean was gripping the steering wheel tight, holding his anger back. What Carmen had done had really gotten to him and he was surprised by that. Even though he'd said he didn't want her anymore he was still possessive of her, he had to admit that.

He could smell her arousal and the thought someone else was responsible for that made him angry again. He looked over at her and noticed the trails of tears on her face he hadn't seen before. Had she been crying?

Dean was taken aback, he couldn't remember a time when she'd cried. In the two hundred years they've been together he'd seen her cry once or twice. His heart broke at the sight of her, he hated to see her sad.

The Impala drove over a rode hole when Dean didn't pay attention for a second and Carmen groaned, feeling the dampness between her legs intensely when the car jumped slightly. God, she would go insane if she didn't get her release.

She knew Dean wouldn't touch her after she'd been with another man and she didn't want to beg. But she was on fire and her center was pulsing demandingly, needing the sweet high. It was worth a shot.

She spread her legs a little, causing her dress to hike up a bit, and ran a hand from her chest over her stomach and down to her thighs.

"Please..Dean, please." She whispered in a raspy voice and Dean's head shot immediately in her direction. She was obviously highly aroused and he knew it must be torture to her. It was impossible for him to ignore her, the way she was saying his name and begging him to touch her made him weak.

"Dean.." She moaned once again and propped her right leg up onto the dashboard, giving him better access. She hadn't put on her underwear and Dean groaned at the sight, running his right hand over her knee further up her thigh, finding her core.

Carmen almost jumped at the touch and scooted a little in the seat, leaning her head back. Dean chuckled at how sensitive she was and brushed with his index finger over her slick opening, feeling her arching her hips into the touch.

She let out a loud moan when Dean teased her clit, drawing shallow circles around it. Damn it, she was so close and knew she was going to explode any minute, and the worst part was that Dean had power over her once again.

A smirk appeared on her face when an idea popped into her head. When Dean slipped three fingers into her and started to pump, she couldn't resist to tease him instead.

"Oh God, Eric..." She moaned and bucked her hips, throwing her head back. Dean laughed bitterly but didn't stop pleasuring her.

"You little bitch." He smirked and noticed her amused look through the dark lust. "You think that's funny?" He asked and she nodded, breathing heavily. He started to pump her faster, hitting the sweet spot, watching her panting heavily and squeezing her eyes shut.

Carmen felt the sweet spark building deep inside of her and the next second her orgasm washed over her and she came hard on Dean's hand.

Dean brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean, tasting her juices. He groaned when her bittersweet honey melted on his taste buds.

Carmen straightened up in the seat, watching him in surprise. She'd feared he was going to lose it after the stunt she'd pulled, but he seemed absolutely calm. What was going on?

"You're mine, sweetheart, for all eternity. Remember that." He simply stated and stayed silent for the rest of the way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The Impala is immortal, too:) Please tell me what you think so far. Special thanks to sam and dean crazy ass wench and cold kagome for reviewing the first chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a week since the incident at the hotel and Dean was avoiding Carmen. He wasn't sure what he wanted anymore and he hated that feeling. Did he still love her or was he simply possessive of her and didn't care about her as a person? For some odd reason he still thought he'd made a mistake in taking a mate. He shook his head in frustration about himself. He knew he couldn't let her go and find someone else. The bare thought of her with another man made him sick.

Dean continued down the hallway but stopped when he heard voices coming from the kitchen.

"That's the second visit this week. I'm getting a little suspicious here. Is something going on that I don't know about?" Carmen asked Sam with a smile as she walked over to the fridge.

Sam took a seat at the table, feeling uncomfortable. Carmen didn't know that there was indeed something going on and Dean wanted to get rid of her. Sam's been coming over constantly, fearing that one day Carmen would be gone.

He faked a smile, knowing it was convincing. "Well, I'm hoping you're going to leave Dean for me eventually. That's the reason why I'm visiting so often." He joked.

"You still haven't found your mate?" She asked, taking a bottle with red liquid out of the fridge. "A negative for you, right?" She asked, pouring a glass.

"Thanks." Sam replied, taking the glass from her. "No, she's still out there, at least I hope so." Sam continued, answering her question.

Carmen heard the hopelessness in his voice and attempted to make him feel better. "You have to be patient, Sam. You've been a vampire for only four hundred years, you know the majority of our kind found their mate after over five hundred years."

"Dean's found you after being a vampire for only two hundred years." Sam retorted and Carmen sighed."Dean's always been the exception that proves the rule." She replied and Sam chuckled.

"He would've been better off if he'd never met me, though." She added quietly and Sam looked over at her in shock. He took her hand in his, squeezing it for comfort. "Don't say that. Everything's going to be fine, you're just going through a rough time in your relationship."

"No, he hates me, Sam. It's okay, you can admit it." She said and looked like she was going to cry. Sam cupped her face with his hands and leaned in as if he wanted to kiss her.

"I'm here for you." He whispered and lightly pressed his lips amicably to hers. He pulled away and smiled friendly at her.

At that moment Dean stormed into the kitchen. Something was obviously bothering him but he tried to keep cool as he walked over to the counter and poured himself a glass of blood.

"Hey, whatcha doin' ?" He asked casually and Sam had to fight back his laughter. Dean was so worked up but his pride didn't allow him to show it.

Carmen looked at him surprised. "Nothing, just talking." She said.

Dean snuffled annoyed. "Talking, huh." He said through gritted teeth. He noticed how close they were sitting together and it made him mad.

Sam leaned back in satisfaction. Now, he had finally clarity about Dean's feelings for Carmen.

"Can you go now? This is a private conversation here." He said with a smirk watching Dean's eyes darken in anger. Oh, he knew he was going to get a hand full from him later, but it was worth it.

"No prob." Dean spat and left the kitchen.

"What the hell was that?" Carmen asked in confusion. "He hasn't talked to me in about a week and now he walks in here like everything's normal." She exclaimed, jumping up from her seat.

Sam realized that Carmen was oblivious to the fact how jealous Dean really was.

"And I still don't know he'd found out about the hotel anyway." She continued.

"I told him." Sam confessed and watched how pale she got. "What? I don't understand..." She trailed off weakly.

Sam took a deep breath, choosing his next words carefully. "You forgot, I own that hotel. I was there, watching you the whole time because I was worried about you. I knew how Dean's words had gotten to you although you pretended not to care. When I saw you walking away with that guy...I'm sorry, it's not my business and I shouldn't have interfered but I was thinking about you at that moment."

He paused and got up, stepping closer to her. "I knew you were going to regret it and I wanted to stop it but it was too late. As far as Dean's concerned he totally deserved it. I just want you to know I did it for you, not him." He ended his speech.

Carmen swallowed hard and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for caring. You're the best friend I've ever had." She said quietly and looked up at him, smiling.

Sam was glad to see a smile on her face. "Anything for my sister in law." He said without thinking, realizing too late what he'd said. "God, Carmen, I'm so sorry."

"Sam, it's okay." She calmed him. "I feel like you two are already married." Sam tried to explain.

Carmen smiled at him. "Well, we sure have drama going on like a married couple."

It was quiet for a while and Sam cussed inwardly at how insensitive he was. Suddenly he heard Carmen chuckle. "What?" He asked curiously.

"It's just...I was reminded of Miss Adelaide, you know? She'd waited fourteen years for her fiancé to marry her. I think I beat her, don't I?" She broke into a fit of laughter and couldn't stop.

"I like that musical." Sam stated, making her laugh even more.

* * *

><p>Carmen walked into the bedroom where Dean was getting undressed. She swallowed hard when he took his shirt off, revealing his broad shoulders and muscular chest. She calmed herself down and passed him casually, heading for the en suite bathroom. "Hey baby." She greeted.<p>

Dean huffed and spun around, making her turn back to him in surprise. "Is there a problem?" She asked politely as if talking to a stranger.

Dean glared at her. "What kind of sick mind game is it that you're playing?" He barked.

Carmen stood in the door way to the bathroom, her hands started to shake. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. That guy at the hotel, I get it, I deserved that, but Sam? You're trying to get back at me by hitting on my brother."

Carmen walked over to the bed and slowly sat down on the edge. "Sam and I are just friends and you know that. I wasn't feeling very well and he comforted me, that's all. Nothing's going on between the two of us. Aren't you happy that I get along with your brother?"

Was he jealous? Did he think she wanted to be with Sam? She couldn't help but feel a little hope and joy started to build in her stomach.

"What if I told you I was in love with Sam?" She challenged, watching Dean's reaction intently. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

Dean smirked, trying to play it off. "I don't get jealous sweetheart and your games don't work on me."

"Tell me Dean, please, I need to know. Did you mean what you said? You don't want me anymore?" She tried to make it sound unemotional but Dean noticed the hurt in her voice. He'd gone too far and hurt her. He walked over to the bed and knelt in front of her.

If he hadn't known any better he would've thought she was a witch. She'd put a spell on him and had complete control over him.

He looked her over; she was irresistable in those washed out jeans and white tank top. How could she look so innocent yet be so dangerous?

Dean couldn't control his feelings, he crashed his lips to hers, pushing her onto the bed. He buried her under his body, kissing her violently.

Carmen wasn't strong enough to break the kiss, so she ran her hands through his hair and down his back, enjoying the rough kiss.

She moaned loudly when Dean slipped his hands under her top and pulled him closer to her, running her tongue over his fangs.

All of a sudden, Dean pulled away and looked down at her for a couple of minutes. Then, he got up and left without a word.

Carmen closed her eyes in frustration. Dean hadn't answered her question and she still didn't know how he felt about her. What was she supposed to do?

* * *

><p>Sam Winchester was in his office interviewing people for the hotel manager job. It was already two pm and he still hadn't found someone suitable for the job. He had thirty minutes left til the next person would show up, so he decided to take a break. He was about to get up from behind his desk when his brother burst into the room.<p>

"We need to talk." He announced coldly.

Sam looked at him and noticed how agitated Dean was.

"Hello to you, too." He replied smiling. "Cut the crap! What are you doing with my woman?" He got to the point immediately.

"I'm not doing anything with her." He sighed. "But look at it this way, if she wants me, she's going to leave you and you're off the hook." Sam said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I warn you, stay away from her brother, otherwise you're gonna regret it." Dean threatened and watched a smile creep on Sam's face.

"Dean, do you really think I would betray you and go after your mate?" He asked and got up, walking around his desk til he was standing in front of Dean. He watched the expression on his brother's face and in that moment he truly feared for his life; Dean looked ready to kill.

"I love her like a sister and all I'm trying to say is that you're hurting her. She's more vulnerable than you think." Sam continued quickly. "Do you still think she's a mistake?"

"Of course not, I never said that! But Sam...you kissed her!" Dean exclaimed hoarsely. Sam could tell that this was torture to him.

"I did that on purpose." He explained.

"What are you talking about?" Dean narrowed his eyes at him.

"Oh my god Dean, are you really that stupid? I knew you were in the hallway, so I tested you and I got my answer. You love Carmen more than life, don't you?"

"You're kidding, right?" Dean asked nervously. "You tried to make me jealous? Are you on her side?" Dean rambled.

"There are no sides, Dean. You know how mad you make me? Carmen is the one, she's the perfect mate for you yet you're trying to push her away and I don't understand why. Don't you get how lucky you are you found her at all? Some of us spend all eternity without a mate!" Sam yelled and Dean got really quiet. He'd forgotten Sam was still single and he cursed himself inwardly. He took a deep breath, trying to explain his feelings.

"I'm scared Sammy, I know she's not happy with me. I've turned her against her will and now she has to live with that. I'm not a one woman man, I shouldn't be with anyone." He confessed quietly and swallowed hard after he'd spoken. This was the first time he'd opened up and it felt weird to say those words out loud.

Sam looked at him in shock. Now Dean's behaviour made sense. He remained calm, not showing him he'd guessed what Dean hadn't said. He loved Carmen but he feared he didn't deserve her, so he tried to push her away before she could hurt him first. That was typical Dean Winchester.

Even if you got turned into a vampire, your human weaknesses survived through all the years.

Sam sighed at the situation. "Dean, that woman loves you. God knows for what, but she does."

Dean smirked. "Well, I do that thing where I..." He started but Sam cut him off."Please, stop. I don't need to know." He paused before he spoke up again. "She thinks you hate her."

"What?" Dean whispered and ran a hand through his hair, letting Sam's words sink in. "I don't hate her! Could...could you tell her that?" He asked.

Sam chuckled, sometimes Dean acted like a child. "What, are you in seventh grade? Tell her yourself!

"Yeah, if that was so easy. You know that everytime we're in the same room we start fighting. On top of that, I kinda bailed last night again." Dean huffed. "I'm sorry, Sammy, for what I've said. I know you wouldn't go after my girl." He apologized.

"It's okay, I provoked it." Sam replied and Dean nodded.

* * *

><p>After Dean had left, Sam got back to work. He glanced at his watch, the next potential employee should appear soon.<p>

All of a sudden an intense scent caught his attention. He tried to focus on it but but got confused. It only got more intense and Sam started to feel dizzy, realizing it was a human's scent. Two seconds later there was a knock at the door and a young woman with shoulder length light brown hair and grey eyes walked in. She smiled nervously at him and Sam couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Mr Winchester?" She asked hesitantly. Her soft and clear voice snapped him out of his daze. "Yeah, that's me. Are you here for the job interview?"

"Yes, your secretary said I should just knock. I hope that's okay. My name's Abigail Holt."

"Nice to meet you. Please, take a seat." Sam replied and when he shook her hand it was like he was struck by lightning.

He sat down and tried to breathe normally. Had he just met his mate?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks so much for reading, I hope you liked:) BIG thanks to cold kagome and sam and dean crazy ass wench for reviewing the last chapter, you made me so happy:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Sam watched her stepping out from a corner of the bedroom and heading towards the bed. The pale moonlight shining through the curtains and into the room made her whole body glow. Sam remained still on the bed, too lost in the image in front of him.

He swallowed hard and felt his heart beat rapidly against his ribcage as she crawled into bed, smiling persuasively at him.

"Abigail..." Sam started, his voice hoarse with desire, but she cut him off by pressing her lips on his. Sam groaned in surprise but wrapped his arms around her body immediately. She gave into him, relaxing in his arms and forced him to deepen the kiss.

Sam was already fully hard and his erection pressed into her stomach as she straddled his lap, bringing their bodies closer together.

The feel of her hot skin against his, the scent of her hair and the sound of her blood rushing through her veins was driving him insane. She was perfect in every way and most importantly...she was his.

Sam ran his hands down her back to the hem of her black nightgown and pulled it up, taking it off completely.

"Sam, please...take me." She whispered at his lips and took a hold of him, guiding him to her entrance. He could feel her wet warmth grazing him.

A few inches, one quick thrust and he would be buried inside her...

The ringing phone brought Sam back to reality. He shot up in his seat and looked startled around the room. He took in the desk in front of him, shelves along the walls and papers laying around, realizing he was in his study at home.

Ignoring the phone, he ran a hand through his hair and took a few deeps breaths, calming himself down. Ever since he met Abigail Holt, he had been having dreams like the one he had just had. He had no idea what this was all about. It was starting to scare him.

He had been experiencing such strong feelings and he was wondering whether it was normal or not. He wished he could ask Dean. Had his brother felt the same way when he had met Carmen? And was it normal to be haunted by sexual dreams and even dream with open eyes? Sam knew he couldn't talk to Dean since he was having trouble with his mate and wasn't sure about his feelings at all.

He sighed, getting up from his seat and walked to the bathroom. He needed a shower badly. He was highly aroused and couldn't concentrate anymore.

Abigail Holt was in his system and she was staying there for good.

* * *

><p>"So, how were the interviews? You found someone?" Carmen asked Sam as they were sitting together in the living room, talking.<p>

Well, Carmen was talking, Sam had totally zoned out. He was thinking about Abby the whole time. When he heard Carmen's voice, he snapped out of his daydream.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" He asked. She chuckled at his surprised expression.

"Boy, you got it bad. Who is she?" She asked, not repeating her question.

"My new manager. She's really great, always punctual and efficient. I've no complaints so far."

Abigail had been working for about two weeks at the hotel now and Sam'd been kind of stalking her. He wanted to find out whether she was his mate or not.

Maybe his feelings had deceived him when he'd first met her but he doubted it. He was pretty damn sure she was the one. He'd had that warm fuzzy feeling ever since they met. And those sex dreams.

"I think she's the one." He whispered and watched Carmen's eyes widen in shock.

"You sure? Sam, if she's your mate you know what that means, right? That's life changing." She replied breathless and shifted on the couch, getting excited.

"Sammy, I'm so happy for you." She said and hugged him. Sam smiled but it quickly faded. "She's human." He confessed.

"Oh." Was all that Carmen replied. "What is it with you Winchesters that you go after humans?" She stated dryly, making Sam laugh.

"Well, I'm taking this slow, you know, not to freak her out. Plus, it doesn't help that I'm her boss."

"Yeah, I understand." Carmen answered.

"How have you two been?" Sam asked her all of a sudden. "Is my brother still being a pain in the ass?"

"Your brother is always a pain in the ass." She replied with a crooked smile.

Carmen sighed, rubbing her forehead to ease the pain that had started to build there.

Who knew vampires got headaches?

She got up from the couch and walked over to the cabinet, pouring herself another glass of the red liquid.

"I've been so confused lately, Sam. I need to ask you a question to finally have some closure and I want you to answer honestly."

"Okay." Sam replied. "No, you have to promise me." She repeated sternly.

"Fine, I promise I'm going to answer honestly." He sighed.

Carmen looked down in her glass for a while before speaking. "He thinks I'm a mistake, am I right? He's having doubts whether I'm his mate."

"What makes you think that?" Sam asked carefully, not wanting to answer.

"Because he's giving me the cold shoulder. He's awfully polite, like we're total strangers. It hurts you know. Sometimes he's the total opposite, he jumps my bones and then.." She trailed off.

"God, please don't tell me." Sam begged uncomfortably.

Carmen smiled. "It's not like that. We haven't been...doing it. Everytime we're about to have sex he pulls away." She ended quietly, blushing at her own words. "He doesn't want to be close to me which means he wants to get rid of me."

"Carmen, he didn't mean what he said. He doesn't hate you. He's just scared and regrets turning you." Sam said, realizing too late his unfortunate choice of words.

Carmen turned white as a sheet and her glass of blood slipped out of her hands, spilling red stains on the white carpet. "Oh my god. That's even worse than what I'd thought." She whispered.

"Carmen, no, I'm sorry. That's not what I meant, Dean loves you."

"I highly doubt that." She replied with a tortured smile. "Did you know he's never told me that in all those two hundred years?"

Now it was Sam's turn to turn pale. "You're kidding, right?

"No Sam, I'm sorry. I need to be alone now. Please, excuse me." She said in distress and headed for the stairs.

"Carmen, come back. Let's talk about that." Sam tried to call her back but she wouldn't listen as she continued upstairs.

* * *

><p>When Dean got home from work that night, he was greeted by a deadly silence. He automatically sensed that something was wrong as he walked through the hall and up the stairs.<p>

He found Carmen in the dark bedroom, laying motionless in bed. He panicked at first but released a relieved breath when she moved onto her back, sighing in her sleep.

He crawled into the bed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him. He watched her for a couple of minutes, wondering why she'd fallen asleep.

Normally, they didn't do that. Vampires could go weeks without sleeping and if they did, it was only because they were exhausted.

Dean thought about how rough the last couple of weeks have been for her and he felt like a dick. He'd literally drained his girl.

Dean leaned in and kissed her softly on the top of her head.

Carmen began to stir and slowly opened her eyes, looking up into Dean's green ones.

"Hey, baby. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He said barely above a whisper, smiling down at her.

She thought she was still dreaming. Dean's never been so gentle with her and she was a little scared."Is this a dream?" She asked cautiously, making Dean chuckle.

"No, it's not. You're really exhausted sweetheart, aren't you?" He said huskily and cupped her face with his hands, feeling the dampness on her cheeks.

"Have you been crying?" He asked worried. Carmen looked away from him, blushing. She didn't want him to see how weak she was but after what Sam'd told her she'd broken down and fallen asleep after crying her eyes out for hours.

"Don't do that, baby. Please don't hide from me." Dean replied and put his index finger under her chin, forcing her to look back at him. He simply leaned down and pressed such a tender kiss to her lips Carmen thought she was going to cry again.

She took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling, avoiding Dean's eyes. "The last two hundred and ten years have been a lie." She stated emotionless.

Dean swallowed hard and felt a cold shiver rund down his spine. He could tell he was losing her.

"Carmen don't say that. Oh god, baby, I'm so sorry." He confessed, burrying his face in the crook of her neck.

"I know I've been acting horrible and you have every right to hate me." He pressed a kiss to her neck and pulled her closer.

Carmen closed her eyes before saying the next words. "You're doubting I'm your mate Dean. It's okay, you can admit it now. It just hurts to know you're regretting all of it."

Dean propped himself up on one elbow, examining her face. He couldn't believe what she was saying, he didn't mean for her to ever find out about it.

"I...I just..." He stuttered.

Carmen laughed bitterly and got up from the bed, still not looking at him. "I'm going to make this easy for you and leave. That's what you wanted the whole time and since I'm not your mate anyway, you're not going to lose your reputation. So, you don't have to worry about that." She said the last part relentlessly, patronizing him.

Dean felt how the fear about her leaving turned into boiling fury within seconds. He sat up in bed, starring coldly at her as she finally turned to face him.

"Carmen." He warned but she wouldn't listen, heading for the door. Dean jumped up and was already at the door, blocking her way, before she could reach it.

She stopped and for a few seconds they were starring each other down before Carmen caved.

"Dean, just let me go, if you don't want me, you have to let me go!" She exclaimed, close to tears again.

"Never! I can't!" He barked.

"But why? Please tell me why you can't let me go, though we both know we're making each other miserable." She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

She watched Dean for a couple of minutes as he got quiet and narrowed his eyes to the floor.

After what seemed like forever, he finally looked up into her eyes, exhaling a breath. "Because I love you."

There they were. Those three words she'd been waiting over two hundred years to hear for. Carmen couldn't breathe anymore and she simply sat down on the floor in front of Dean, closing her eyes. "Don't say it if you don't mean it."

Dean was terrified. He'd finally confessed his love and it seemed like it was already too late. "But I do mean it. This is all my fault, baby. You never wanted to be turned and I forced you. And now I'm making you miserable." He spoke softly, smiling bitterly.

Carmen calmed herself down, realizing this was typical Dean, as always blaming himself for everything.

"I did want to be turned but I was scared, naturally. I'd needed some time to think it through but in the end I'd made up my mind. I wanted to be with you Dean, so don't think you forced me into anything." She explained, smiling weakly.

"Yeah, and it took you only three years to make up your mind." Dean replied sarcastically.

"Hey!" Carmen glared at him. "If I remember correctly, I've been sleeping with you for those three years and you never complained." She shot back and tilted her head to the side, thinking. "Though, I'm not sure whether I'd given into you voluntarily or you'd forced me into having sex with you." She teased.

"I never compelled you to sleep with me!" Dean exclaimed, appalled.

"Really? I'd wanted to sleep with a vampire by choice? I must've been either stupid or suicidal. Maybe even both." She said smirking but shut up immediately as she noticed Dean's horrified expression. "Relax, honey. I'm joking."

Silence filled the room after their little banter as neither of them knew what to say.

"I thought I'd made a mistake in taking you as my mate but it's not because of you. I'm not the relationship type, you know that, so I started to doubt the fact we're meant to be. I'm so sorry sweetheart." Dean finally continued.

Carmen looked at him confused. "But Dean, vampires never make a mistake in..." She started.

"Vampires never make a mistake in choosing their mates, yeah, I know. But still..." He trailed off. "You're not happy, so obviously you belong to someone else." He spat, making Carmen chuckle.

"God Dean, sometimes you're so slow on the uptake. I've been unhappy because..." She interrupted herself. Her pride didn't allow her to say the next words.

Dean watched her getting depressed again, so he knelt down in front of her and cupped her face, encouraging her to go on.

"What's the matter, baby? Talk to me."

She inhaled deeply, mustering up the strength to go on. "All those women..." She whispered quietly.

A human wouldn't have been able to understand her words. She got out of Dean's hold, looking away from him. "You disappear for days and I never know where you are or who you're with. It hurts so much."

Dean looked down at her, she was obviously devastated. Seeing her sitting on the floor with a broken smile on her face broke his heart, knowing he was the one who had caused her all the pain.

"I've been with other women because...because I'd thought you didn't want to be with me and hated me for turning you."

"And we've come full circle honey." Carmen joked bitterly. Dean chuckled.

"I'm sorry for pushing you away baby." He picked her up easily and carried her to the bed.

Carmen looked at him surprised. "Okay, you're freaking me out." She told him as Dean laid her gently down on the bed. He grinned, getting on top of her.

"I love you so much baby and I'm going to prove it to you." Dean announced, claiming her lips with his.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...hot times ahead;) Thanks for reading! Special thanks to sam and dean crazy ass wench and Dean's Dirty Little Secret for reviewing the last chapter, you guys make me so happy:)**


	5. Chapter 5

It was pitch black in the room, but Dean didn't need light to see Carmen thoroughly. He smiled down at her as he slipped his hands under her shirt, taking it off, and heard her take in a deep breath. He groaned at the sight of her naked form under him and leaned down to kiss her gently. Carmen's hands were shaking and she hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Dean, wait. Are you sure you want to be with me? Maybe we should, I don't know, take a break, spend some time apart and see how that goes." She said, breaking the kiss.

Dean looked down at her, smirking. "Sometimes, you can really annoy the hell out of me, woman." He said.

"I want to be with you, baby. If you leave me, I'll find you anyway." He started to kiss up her neck and then licked softly behind her ear, finding the spot that made her weak. She moaned and arched her back at the sweet sensation yet pulled away again.

"Dean, what I'm trying to say..." She started.

"Sweetheart, you're talking too much." Dean replied, cutting her off.

Carmen chuckled at his words. "You used to love it when I was being so vocal." She teased.

"Touché." He replied. He stopped for a moment and watched her curiously. She was shivering and biting her bottom lip nervously.

"You're scared, baby, aren't you?"

Carmen simply nodded, unable to say a word.

"Don't be. I'm so sorry for doubting our relationship. I'm going to make it all up to you."

She could tell he was being honest, so she leaned up and pressed her lips to his mouth, groaning when Dean massaged her tongue with his. He took his sweet time, running his hands slowly up and down her body. He could hear her gasp when he started to massage her breasts, running his thumbs over her nipples.

Dean wanted to take it slow this time and make love to her for as long as possible. It had been years since the last time they had made love properly.

Usually, they were fucking like animals till they weren't able to see straight anymore.

Carmen leaned up to loosen the buttons on his shirt and smiled devilishly when she slipped his shirt down, revealing his broad shoulders and his perfectly toned chest.

"God, baby, I missed that smile." Dean said, groaning when her soft hands traveled down his chest and stomach, getting dangerously close to the 'jackpot'.

"You know how horny you make me with all your teasing?" Dean breathed out.

"Apparently not, I'm afraid you'll have to show me." She replied innocently, smiling up at him.

"Believe me, I will." Dean smiled and kissed from her collarbone slowly down her body, paying attention to the sensitive skin of her breasts. He licked slowly over her nipples and when he took one hard bud into his mouth, she whimpered and gripped his hair tight. Without interrupting his assault, Dean worked on her jeans, pulling them down. Her scent hit him immediately and he moaned, getting excited. He let her nipple free to kiss further down her ribcage and over her stomach, getting closer to her center.

"I've been waiting for so long to taste you again." Dean said huskily and gripped her hips, licking along the waistband of her panties. Carmen arched into him, pulling at his hair. The wet trails his tongue left on her skin made her shiver. She could feel his hot breath on her pulsing core and she let out a heavy sigh when he pressed his lips to her pubic eminence.

Dean was breathing heavily, her scent was clouding his mind and the bulge in his pants was already achingly hard. He could hear his own and Carmen's blood rushing rapidly through their veins. He tried to control himself as he took off her panties and, finally, brushed with his tongue over her slick opening. Carmen felt a wave of heat rushing through her body at the contact and moans of pleasure started to escape her lips at a constant rate.

Dean drew slow circles around her clit before he licked teasingly along her opening again. At this point she was writhing underneath him, panting heavily. God, she thought she was going insane. Her whole body was on fire and she felt the sweet release building as Dean continued to eat her out.

"Dean...uh...Dean, oh God!" She moaned and Dean held her hips in place as he felt her body shiver, and she let go with a loud moan.

Dean crawled back on top of her and grinned down at her. "That good, babe?" He teased because she was still panting heavily, unable to speak.

"Not bad, honey. But I want the real deal." She finally answered, glaring at him.

"Don't worry. You're going to get it good tonight." He cupped her cheek with his hand and rested his forehead against hers.

"I can't get enough of you, baby." He whispered at her lips and then kissed her deeply.

She moaned into the kiss and fumbled with the buckle on his pants, opening it, and slipped one hand into his boxers. Dean exhaled a breath when her soft hand took hold of his member. She stroked him slowly a few times before she stopped to pull his pants down. Then, Carmen leaned up and snaked her arms around his neck, bringing Dean closer till he was settled between her legs.

"Mhm, Dean...please." She whispered as he rubbed himself against her. Dean groaned as he felt her wetness coat him.

"You ready baby?" He asked lovingly and she nodded, smiling back at him.

Dean gently pushed in till he was completely sheathed. He stayed still for a moment to tease her and waited for her reaction. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and started to kiss her neck, scraping his fangs lightly over her pulse point. He smiled victoriously when she shivered in pleasure.

"Honey.." She breathed out.

"Yes, dear."

Carmen ran her hands over his shoulders, down his back and squeezed his ass. "Move it." She demanded and he chuckled in response.

Dean started a slow but steady pace, pulling out of her all the way only to push smoothly back into her.

He watched her close her eyes and cupped her face to stop her. "Don't do that. I want you to look at me." He demanded softly and Carmen opened her clear hazel eyes, locking them with his.

Her breathing increased as Dean kept his shallowly thrusts, driving her insane. She clutched the white sheets beneath her as she panted heavily.

"Uh, God..Dean.." He smiled down at her, looking into her eyes and she slowly ran a shaking hand up his arm and over his shoulder, wounding it around his neck. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his mouth, needing to taste him. Dean groaned into the kiss, fighting the urge to speed up his movements.

Carmen broke their liplock, kissing along his jaw line and then down his neck. Her fangs showed automatically when she licked along his throat and reached his cervical artery at the side of his neck. The scent of his blood was intoxicating and blurring her mind.

"Do it, baby." She suddenly heard Dean say and she hesitantly looked up at him.

"You sure? My scent's going to be all over you and it's going to be harder for you to seduce other women." She said innocently but Dean noticed the spark in her eyes. She was having way too much fun mocking him.

"The only woman I need to seduce is you and I don't see there a problem." He shot back, slowing his pace even more. Carmen whimpered at the torture and Dean smirked.

"Come on baby, I want you to drink my blood." Dean encouraged and Carmen glanced at him one more time before licking at his neck and then, finally, sinking her fangs into his skin. They both groaned loudly as Carmen began to draw the blood from the vein and Dean couldn't help but go a little faster, pounding deeper into her.

Eventually, she let go of him and Dean crashed his lips to hers in an instant. After a few seconds, Carmen pulled away, almost on the verge of unconsiousness.

"Dean...this is killing me." She breathed out and Dean took her legs and placed them over his shoulders. They both moaned at the new angle.

"You want me to go faster?" He asked.

"God, yes...please." She whispered.

Sweat was glistening on their bodies and they were on edge; both drained from the torturous slow pace and shaking with the need to come.

At her breathed plea, Dean started to move faster, feeling her rocking her hips against him, urgent to finally reach release.

"Oh fuck, baby..." Dean groaned and Carmen scratched her nails down his back, letting out small cries.

Then, they both came long and hard at the same time.

Their ragged breathing being the only sound in the room, Dean and Carmen stayed still for a while before Dean rolled them over, pulling Carmen close to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes in exhaustion. She listened to Dean's breathing getting more even as he stroked her hair and then pressed a kiss to her forehead. She smiled at that gentle action and turned her head to look at him.

Dean was looking out the window, watching a bright dark red lining already forming in the horizon. Only a couple more hours and the day would start, people would be getting ready for work and kids going to school. Just an ordinary day in New York.

"So, I think I owe you those three significant words." He suddenly heard her faint and raspy voice through the silence. A smile appeared on his face and he looked down at her. "I'm listening."

Carmen smiled at him in a way he hadn't seen her smile in years. "I love you Dean Winchester." She whispered softly and he felt something tugging at his heart at that moment. It has also been years since the last time she'd said those words to him. He cupped her cheek and leaned down, brushing her lips softly with his.

"I love you more than life, I want you to know that, love. I know I never told you and I'm so sorry for that. You know me, showing feelings isn't my thing." He said in that deep seductive voice of his.

Carmen rolled her eyes playfully and let out a laugh. Her heart clenched in her chest at Dean's sincere words and she tried to play it off.

"Please, take it down a notch, honey." She joked.

"Don't get used to those declarations of love, though." Dean warned in the next moment and Carmen grinned, snuggling closer to him. She closed her eyes again and two minutes later she was fast asleep. Dean chuckled lightly at her and relaxed, savoring the moment of pure bliss between them. He had the feeling that from now on everything was going to be fine.

It was noon and the sun shone brightly into the bedroom when Carmen finally woke up. She squinted her eyes from the bright daylight and turned onto her right side, finding Dean lying next to her on his stomach, clutching the pillow under his head. His eyes were closed and he was breathing quietly but Carmen knew he wasn't asleep. She smiled happily, running a hand over his back and leaned in to kiss his neck and lick his ear. When he smiled, she simply couldn't resist and bit down on his earlobe, tasting blood.

"Ouch! What the hell?" Dean exclaimed and looked at her in shock.

Carmen started to laugh at his dumbstruck expression. "Ouch? Sweetheart, you're a vampire!" She mocked lovingly.

"Hey, that's not fair. That was totally unexpected." He defended.

"Baby, I'm starting to believe you're a softie after all."

"I beg your pardon?" Dean shot back, narrowing his eyes at her but Carmen kept grinning. "You heard."

"Alright. You had it coming." He replied calmly. Carmen noticed the glint in his eyes and knew what was coming.

She shot up with a squeal and ran out of the bedroom.

Dean followed quickly behind, chasing her down the stairs. Carmen reached the first floor and ran into the hallway, looking for a place to hide.

Giggling, she stormed into the kitchen and came face to face with Sam who walked through the back door at that moment.

She let out a scream in surprise and Sam covered his eyes when he saw she was naked, quickly turning around.

"God Sam, you can't just appear in our kitchen out of nowhere!" Carmen flared up, her cheeks turning red with embarrassment.

"I didn't. I used the door." Sam defended.

Dean heard Carmen's scream coming from the kitchen and thought immediately something was wrong.

"What happened?" He shouted, bursting through the door. He would've looked like a knight in shining armor coming to the rescue if he wouldn't have been completely naked.

Taking in the scene, he started to chuckle.

"Hey Sammy, how's it going?"

"Good." Sam replied, his back still facing them. "When can I turn around? Dean, are you naked, too?"

Dean grinned and Carmen sighed. "Yes, he is."

"Could you get dressed, please? I need to talk to you guys. Preferably Carmen, it's important." Sam asked annoyed.

Dean frowned."Why?"

"No offense Dean, but I kind of need advice from a woman. And Carmen already knows."

"Knows what?"

"That I found my mate." Sam said and Dean's eyes widened and his mouth gaped open in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sooo sorry for the long wait, but here's the next chapter. I hope everyone is still reading and liking this story. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Also big thanks** **to sam and dean crazy ass wench, cold kagome and Dean's Dirty Little Secret for reviewing the last chapter, I really appreciate it!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dean demanded as soon as he walked back into the kitchen-this time fully dressed.

"I met her not that long ago." Sam replied. "But I also didn't want you to find out so soon."

Dean raised his eyebrows and stepped a little closer.

"Why not?" He asked quietly, hiding his anger.

Sam could feel how furious his brother really was but it didn't impress him at all. He leaned casually back in his seat and took a sip from his glass of blood.

"I wasn't sure what to do about it and I kept it to myself for a while before I finally told Carmen." He paused and thought for a while.

Dean kept staring coldly at him.

Sam looked up at him and sighed. "I knew you were going to act crazy. "

Dean shrugged his shoulders and tried to stay cool. "I'm not. Just tell me everything about it."

"No way. I'd rather talk to Carmen."

Dean frowned.

"Don't take it personal, but you're not a big help. You're too confused right now."

"No, I'm not. Well, not anymore. I figured out what I really want. Now, come on, tell me. Who is she? How did you two meet?" Dean continued eagerly.

"Dean, leave your brother alone." Carmen appeared in the doorway and threw Dean a stern look, telling him to shut up.

"I'm just trying to talk to him, you know. My little brother needs help." Dean protested innocently.

"He doesn't need your help. He wants my help." Carmen flashed him a triumphant smile and took a seat at the table.

Sam chuckled as they exchanged angry looks. It looked like things between them were back to normal.

Dean didn't respond and took a seat next to her, so they were both sitting across from Sam.

"What's the matter, Sammy?" Carmen asked with a smile.

Sam took in a nervous breath and tried to focus. "Well, I just have a few questions. I'm not sure if you can remember enough to answer them though."

"We'll see about that. Ask away, honey."

"How did you feel when you met Dean for the first time?"

Dean leaned forward and looked between Sam and Carmen. He had no idea what was going on.

Carmen couldn't help but chuckle. "I was terrified."

Sam turned pale and Dean looked horrified. "What? Why?" He exclaimed.

"Oh, come on. Let's face it. Dean's not the most sensitive one, so his approach wasn't the smartest. Don't worry, Sam. You don't have that problem, Abby knows you already."

"Right." Sam managed a tiny smile.

"Abby's her name? Nice." Dean grinned. But then he thought about what Carmen had said and started to feel uncomfortable.

"What did I do wrong?" He asked confused.

"Are you serious?" Carmen asked. "You showed up at my workplace almost every day and just stayed there. No one knew who you were or what you wanted. You were acting like a serial killer."

"I needed to find out whether you were my mate or not." Dean defended himself.

Carmen laughed. "Yeah, I get it. But next time, try being more discreet."

"Hey, guys stop it." Sam chimed in before Dean could say anything.

"Sorry. So, where was I.." Carmen started again but Dean interrupted her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a sec. Why are you asking her all this stuff?"

Carmen bit her bottom lip nervously. Sam contemplated whether to tell Dean right away or keep it between Carmen and him for a few more days.

"Because...she's human." He finally confessed.

Dean blinked a few times, letting the information sink in. "Unbelievable." He mumbled.

Sam and Carmen thought Dean was getting angry and Carmen looked for something to say to protect Sam.

"If you're not liking this conversation, then you should go." She barked and Dean looked up at her.

"What? No way, I'm so staying. That's so exciting. Go on Sammy, I wanna hear everything about it. She hot?"

Carmen rolled her eyes but was relieved that Dean wasn't giving his brother a hard time about the fact that Abby was human.

Sam felt a lot better, hearing his brother's approval.

"Well, the main problem is that I'm her boss and I can't..."

"She works for you? Man, you're lucky!" Dean interrupted again and Carmen punched his arm. "Shut up already! We have to help him."

She focused her attention back on Sam who was about to have a nervous breakdown.

"I don't think it's a problem, Sam. Okay, it's a little awkward that you're her boss, I admit it, but..." Carmen paused and both men looked intently at her, curious to find out what she was going to say.

"Well, my suggestion is to do it the human way. Ask her out for starters."

"You sure?" Sam asked unconvinced. "Isn't that too forward?"

"Not as forward as Dean's way of approach." She mocked lovingly and Dean glared at her.

"She's not going to say no." Carmen added when she noticed how undecided Sam still was.

"Why not?" Sam and Dean asked simultaneously.

"Well, if she's really your mate then she's probably constantly thinking about you since the job interview. And...is having multiple sex dreams every night."

Dean started to grin and Carmen waited for Sam's reaction but he didn't say a word. He avoided eye contact and kept glancing around the kitchen.

"You're dreaming about her, too." Carmen stated. "You don't have to be ashamed of it. It's absolutely normal."

"Really?" Sam asked cautiously and relief washed over him. "I feared I was either going crazy or turning into Dean."

"Yeah, cause having sex dreams is such a torture." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Of course you would enjoy it." Carmen shot back.

"Hell yeah and I did." Dean replied with a grin.

"Please, don't remind me." Sam begged and then turned to Carmen. "He used to talk about every dream he's ever had about you back then."

"What?" Carmen exclaimed and buried her face in her hands. "Oh God, this is so embarrassing."

"No, it's not. It's only natural, baby."

"Shut up!"

"Hey guys, back to the topic, alright. So, you think Abby's dreaming what I'm dreaming?" Sam asked with a smile, unable to hide the excitement.

Carmen looked up again and sighed. "Positive. That poor girl. She's probably thinking she's going insane. I know, I've been pretty scared when your brother kept appearing in my dreams."

* * *

><p>Abigail Holt shot up in bed and glanced frantically around her still dark bedroom. Her breathing was ragged and her heart was racing like Speedy Gonzales in her chest. She took a deep breath and wiped a few beads of sweat off her forehead.<p>

Abby looked over to her nightstand for the time. It was three in the morning; everything was quiet in the room.

She slumped back in her bed and let out a heavy sigh.

"It was just a dream. Just a dream." She repeated out loud to calm herself.

Everything was alright. Just because she kept dreaming about her boss didn't mean anything. She'd been pretty stressed lately, so no wonder her work was haunting her even at night.

But...she'd been having naughty dreams about her boss every night since the day she met him. That couldn't be normal.

Abby tried to breathe normally to forget about the dream. She tried her best to ban it from her mind. Strangely, it was impossible.

It was like the images were burned into her brain.

It was weird. Usually, it was hard to recollect dreams when you were awake; it was all a blur.

But the sexual dreams Abby had been having were crystal clear. She couldn't deny them.

And the wetness between her legs was proof enough. Abby whimpered when she got off the bed, feeling her arousal intensely.

She was highly sensitive; her core was pulsing mercilessly and the blood was rushing through her veins, setting her body on fire.

She stepped into the bathroom and splashed some water on her face before she took a look at herself in the mirror.

She let out a small shriek when she saw her reflection.

She was a mess.

Her hair was totally disheveled, her cheeks were red and her pajamas were sticking to her skin. She was drenched in sweat.

She was disgusted with herself, so she hurried to turn the lights off and went into her kitchen. She took a bottle of water out of the fridge and took a few sips.

What the hell was going on with her? She was losing her mind and she had no idea how to stop it.

She didn't have her body under control anymore. It was like it had a life of its own.

She felt like an animal. It was like she was...in heat.

She knew whatever her subconsciousness was cooking up, it was all sorts of wrong. It was wrong to think about your boss like that, it was wrong to be so frisky.

But she couldn't help it.

She had to admit that she liked those dreams and she was glad that she remembered every dream she's been having for the past two weeks.

"I'm going to hell." She mumbled devastated and made her way back to the bathroom once again to take a shower. She wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep that night.

* * *

><p>"Everything's going to be fine, you'll see." Carmen encouraged and hugged Sam tightly.<p>

"Thanks." He mumbled and then looked over to his brother.

Dean was grinning from ear to ear. "Go get her, tiger."

Sam rolled his eyes and walked over to the door. "I'll see you guys. Don't kill each other."

"We won't." Dean replied.

Sam hesitated for a second and then turned back to Carmen. "Can I call you? Just in case something goes wrong?"

"Sure. I'll keep my phone turned on."

"Thanks, bye." Sam said and stepped outside.

"Bye, Sammy." Carmen replied and then closed the door behind him. When she turned around she noticed a pensive expression on Dean's face.

She frowned and walked over to him. "Hey, what's wrong, baby?"

He looked up at her and smiled fakely. "I'm fine, really."

"Come on, tell me. What's bothering you?"

"It's just...did I really scare you that much when I showed up at your workplace back then?" He finally asked and the sad look in his eyes broke Carmen's heart.

"Dean..." She started and then decided to be honest. "Well, a little."

Dean huffed and wanted to storm off but Carmen pulled him back.

"Let me finish, you idiot." She said with a smile. "I was scared of you because I could feel that you weren't like other people. You had that aura about you. You're dangerous, let's face it."

She smiled at him, hoping it would make him smile, too. "Besides that..." She continued. "I've been having those dreams about you, so of course I was freaked out when the stranger out of my dreams appeared at my workplace."

Carmen wrapped her arms around his body and leaned up to kiss him softly. "Don't beat yourself up over it. You did what you had to do. And you did it your way."

"Yeah, but I should've approached you differently. If I had acted like a gentleman, you wouldn't have been scared of me." Dean said bitterly.

"But that's not your style. I know I said that you've been too foward, but I didn't mean it. Honey, I was joking. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, you're right. I was selfish. I saw you and I wanted to own you; I didn't care how you would feel. I'm so sorry, baby."

"It was a long time ago. And I wanted you the minute you showed up in my life, so don't worry." She whispered. "Even though you scared me a little, I couldn't help being attracted to you. You had me right from the start. And I hope you intend to keep me."

This time a real smile appeared on Dean's face. "I'm never letting you go, baby. Never." He whispered and Carmen was relieved.

She didn't want him to doubt them again. She wished for Dean to trust her a little more from now on because she was trusting him unconditionally.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lots of talking going on, I know lol. Hope you still liked it. Thank you for reading and please leave a review on your way out, thanks;)**

**HUGE thanks to cold kagome, Dean's Dirty Little Secret and sam and dean crazy ass wench for reviewing the last chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

When it started to dawn, Abby got dressed for work and left her apartment in a hurry. She still had plenty of time but she couldn't stand being at home where her dreams kept haunting her.

She took her time, wandering through the streets, and when she finally got to the hotel she still had one whole hour before she had to start working.

Abby felt herself getting more relaxed, the dreams about her boss seemed far away, and she crossed the parking lot of the hotel and proceeded to the rear entrance.

Then, suddenly her heart started to pound loudly when a car turned into the lot, parked in a free spot a few feet away from her, and Sam climbed out.

What was he doing there this early? She couldn't meet her boss today, not after fantasizing about him the entire night. It was too awkward.

She prayed he wouldn't notice her but she wasn't lucky. Sam had already spotted her and was walking towards her with a friendly smile on his face.

Abby took a deep breath to calm herself and turned to face him, smiling back.

"Good morning, Mr Winchester. " She greeted nonchalantly, in her usual professional way.

"Morning Abigail." Sam greeted back and stopped in front of her. That woman was hard to get and it was almost driving him insane.

She wasn't going to let her walls come down and meet him on a more personal level. If she wasn't willing to be even friends with him, how was he supposed to convince her that they belonged together?

Sam suppressed a sigh and kept smiling at her.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Sam?" He said provokingly, trying to draw her out.

"You're my boss, that's not acceptable." She replied sternly but couldn't help looking amused.

"Well, it's an order then. You have to call me by my first name."

"I guess, I can accept that. " She finally said after a pause and Sam grinned happily. "Why are you already here?" He added and Abby almost flinched at his words. She had hoped he wasn't going to ask her about her showing up early.

"I..." She started and decided to tell him the truth. "I've been suffering from insomnia lately. I've barely slept for weeks now, I feel like I'm becoming a vampire." She said with a laugh but then turned serious immediately when she noticed a severe expression spread across his face.

Maybe she shouldn't joke with her boss, she had no idea what's gotten into her anyway. She's never been so frisky with any of her bosses.

Then, Sam turned his head to look at her, their eyes met, and she couldn't look away. Abby felt as if she was about to pass out, he was staring right into her soul, she was sure of it. She felt exposed and powerless.

When Sam started to speak however, that feeling disappeared.

"Try to get some sleep, I can't risk you getting sick." He said friendly, but reserved at the same time.

"I'll try, but if I fall over in the middle of the hotel, please make sure I won't hit the floor." Abby said, surprising herself. She was joking with him again, what the hell?

Thankfully, Sam simply laughed and opened the door to the back entrance. They walked inside and quickly disappeared into different directions.

Until noon, both Sam and Abby were trying to avoid each other, but it turned out to be far more complicated than they had thought.

Sam had the feeling that wherever he went, he ran into her. They flashed each other a polite smile before Abby quickly disappeared again.

Sam couldn't shake the feeling that she couldn't stand being with him in one room and he was shocked to find out how hurt he was. But he figured it was because of her lack of sleep.

That poor girl had hardly slept for the past few weeks; Sam saw the dark circles under her eyes and started to worry. But then, he remembered what Carmen had told him; Abby was probably having dreams about him and couldn't sleep because of it. Wasn't that proof enough?

It had to be true, then. She was his mate, indeed.

That would also explain why she was avoiding him. She was too embarrassed.

Sam sighed in relief that he had found a plausible explanation for Abby's behaviour. She was attracted to him if she was having the dreams, so he had to make his move already.

He decided to talk to her during her lunch break and waited nervously for her arrival in his office.

Finally, he heard her knock on the door and step inside. She looked pale and tired and Sam felt his heart clench in his chest at the sight of her.

He wished he would've already gotten the right to care about her but he had to wait for a little while longer.

"Is there a problem?" She asked, her voice trembling a little bit. Sam smiled at her and gestured for her to take a seat.

She sat down in an upholstered chair in front of his desk and looked nervously at him. Sam took his own seat, behind his desk.

There was silence for a minute before he spoke up. "I really don't know how to say this..." He said with a nervous laugh.

"I know, you'll probably call me crazy...but.." he broke off and looked up at her.

She waited attentively for him to continue.

"Abby, I...want to see you again. But in a more intimate atmosphere." Sam said quietly, cursing himself inwardly for his choice of words.

That had sounded awful and totally wrong.

Since when was he at such loss for words? Now, he was able to relate to Dean's behaviour when he met Carmen for the first time.

Abby froze at his words. She couldn't believe it, it was happening again. Why did she always seem to have bad luck with her bosses.

And the worst thing was that she had figured Sam was one of the good guys.

But this proved that he was no better than all those sleezy employers she had worked for before.

Abby quickly thought it over. Now, if she turned her boss down, he would fire her. She was definitely at a disadvantage.

But she knew she couldn't go out with him. It was wrong to start something with your boss, even if he was as sexy as Sam Winchester.

Against her will Abby started to imagine all the rumors that would start to spread among the employees of the hotel and she shivered with horror.

"Listen..." She spoke up and hesitated for a second before continuing. "Sam, I'm flattered but...you're my boss and..."

She was about to turn him down and he couldn't let it go that far. He interrupted her before she could say anything.

"Abby, I..." He started, trying to redeem himself. "I'm usually not that forward and not so clumsy asking a woman out." He smiled shyly at her.

"It's just...you make me nervous and I'm pretty insecure now. I don't hit on my employees, believe me."

Abby nodded, seeing he was telling her the truth. She knew Sam had to be a good guy, he was nothing like her last employer.

"All I'm asking you for is to at least consider it, okay? Please, don't turn me down right away. Think about it and then tell me." He said. He spoke quickly, trying to get the words out as fast as he could.

Abby couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. The way Sam was looking at her nervously and stuttering, had really won her over.

He was so adorable. She figured, she could do him the favor.

"Fine. I'll think about it." She said, relxing a little. Sam smiled at her in relief, thanking God silently, she hadn't said no right away.

Later that day, Sam finished some work, getting ready to leave since Abby had, as always, everything under control. He was interrupted by the phone on his desk and picked it up, hearing Abby's voice come through the line.

_"Sam, we've got a little problem with an employee. Can I run this by you quickly?"_

Sam was pleasantly surprised. She had called him by his first name again, like he'd told her to. It was a start.

The reason why she called wasn't as pleasant, however. He sighed annoyed and leaned back in his seat, running a hand through his hair.

"I was about to leave. Can't you fix this on your own?" Sam realized too late how bitchy he had sounded. Thing was, he hated incompetent employees and he didn't have the nerve to waste his time on them. He was a businessman after all, he had plenty of other things to do.

Plus, he was still pretty agitated because of Abby. Was she going to turn him down or not? The uncertainty was killing him.

But he shouldn't have talked to her like that. She was one of the best manager he's ever had and she didn't deserve to be treated that way.

There was a silence on the other line and Sam feared the worst. Great, now she was going to quit and he would lose her forever.

"Abby, I'm sorry. I've been under a lot of pressure lately. I'll be at the reception in a minute." He quickly said and hung up.

Abby stared at the receiver in her hand, hearing the free line signal through the speaker after Sam had hung up. She frowned, a puzzled look appeared on her face, and tried to understand what had just happened.

That nice guy from before was gone. Sam had sounded absolutely cold and businesslike. He'd been a dick over the phone.

Was he giving her a hard time because she didn't jump his bones right away? No, that couldn't be the reason. Sam didn't seem to be that kinda guy...but still.

What if he was?

Abby shook her head, forcing herself to get rid of those thoughts. Just because her former boss used to mix business with pleasure all the time didn't mean everyone else was like him. She had to stop thinking she could get fired unexpectedly. She had to stop being afraid of everything and everyone and get over her horrific experience already.

Finally, she put the phone down and saw Sam approaching the reception. Contrary to the way he had sounded on the phone, he looked as friendly as ever. A smile spread across his face by the time he had reached her. Before she got the chance to say something, he started speaking.

"Again, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I guess I've had a couple of rough weeks." He said with a sigh.

Abby kept silent for a moment. "Well, this won't take long. You're right, I can take care of it by myself but you should be informed about it."

"Okay, what's the matter?" Sam asked and stepped behind her to look over her shoulder. Abby showed him her notes and explained what was going on.

"There have been a few complaints from guests during the past few weeks. Apparently, certain items were missing from the rooms, like towels, soap, bathrobes." She paused, thinking before continuing. Abby made sure to speak softly, so that the other employees and guests who were nearby couldn't overhear their conversation.

"At first, I'd thought it wasn't anything serious. Stealing guests, that's a given in hotels. I've been working long enough in this line of business to know it."

Sam nodded, agreeing with her. "So, what made you change your mind?" He asked.

"Because all this stuff went missing after the rooms have been cleaned. And I check myself everytime that the rooms are flawless before new guests arrive."

Abby looked up at him, waiting for Sam's reaction. Sam sighed, realizing what Abby was trying to tell him.

"So, it has to be on of my employees, hasn't it?" He said eventually and Abby nodded.

"Great." Sam said annoyed. "I'd made sure to get the best people before opening this hotel and still..."

Sam was already working on a plan how to deal with the problem when his thoughts were interrupted by a very familiar person.

Dean walked through the entrance of the hotel, grinning widely and waving at him.

"What's he doing here?" Sam asked aloud, a little amused.

"Do you know that man?" Abby asked curiously.

"That's my brother." Sam said fondly and then it him. Of course, Dean was there to check Abby out. Crap!

"Excuse me." Sam said to Abby and hurried over to Dean. He had to keep his brother away from her. At least for a while, while things were still unsettled between them.

"Hey, where is she?" Dean asked loudly, glancing around the room.

"Dean, for Christ's sake, shut up!" Sam barked at him and quickly glanced back, seeing Abby talking to a guest. Thank God, she wasn't paying attention to them.

"That's Abby?" Dean asked, following his gaze. "Holy crap! Man, she's way out of your league." He said , grinning like a cheshire cat.

"Thank you for your support." Sam said sarcastically. "I could say the same thing about Carmen." He added and Dean grimaced. "Okay, I deserved that. So, have you asked her out yet?"

"I'm working on it." Sam replied nervously and Dean noticed. "Hey, I'm here to help." He started towards the reception and Sam pulled him back by the collar.

"What's your problem?" Dean asked, suprised. "I just wanna talk to her."

"I'm doing this my way." Sam said determined and sighed. "God, I can't believe this. Why is Carmen doing this to me?"

Dean watched in confusion how Sam pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

Sam was a little pissed at Carmen. She had promised to keep Dean away for as long as necessary. When Sam had Abby won over, he would introduce her to them.

At least, that was the plan. So, why was she backstabbing him all of a sudden?

"Hi, Carmen. Do you know where Dean is?" He asked as soon as he heard her voice.

Dean's eyes widened in fear and he slowly started to go backwards. "Listen, I really gotta go. Important business meeting tonight and I still got a lot of work to do." He whispered and disappeared out the doors. If Carmen found out where he was, she would kill him. He had promised to stay out of Sam's business.

Sam smiled amused at his brother as he listened to Carmen. Dean had told her he was going to be at the office all day and didn't want to be bothered.

So, Carmen was clueless. Sam contemplated for a second whether to tell her the truth but then decided against it.

So far, Dean hadn't really interfered, so it wouldn't have been fair if he had ratted his brother out.

He said his goodbyes, telling her he would try to call Dean later and hung up the phone with a smile.

Suddenly, Sam felt a lot better. They would solve the problem at the hotel and Abby would give in eventually.

She was going to be his whether she wanted to or not. Everything was going to turn out his way, he was sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm not really happy with this chapter. Things between Sam and Abby are coming along pretty slow and I'm getting impatient lol.** **I hope you still liked the moments between them. BIG thanks to** **who's still reading and ****also BIG thanks to cold kagome, sam and dean crazy ass wench and Dean's Dirty Little Secret for reviewing the last chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Once Dean stepped outside, he took a deep breath of fresh air. He had to act fast now and convince Carmen that he hadn't been at the hotel to mess with his brother.

He arrived at Carmen's office in the city in no time and entered the huge building where the local newspaper that Carmen was working for was based.

He knocked on her office door and stepped inside. Carmen was talking heatedly to someone on the phone, ignoring him.

Dean opened his mouth to speak but Carmen held up a finger, signaling him to shut up. Dean raised his eyebrows, genuinely offended.

He wasn't used to being ignored, no one ignored Dean Winchester!

Finally, Carmen ended the phone call and turned to him with a weary smile. "What are you doing here?" She asked frowning.

Dean huffed and stepped closer to her desk. "I'm glad to see you too, my love." He said sarcastically.

Carmen chuckled, got up from her seat and walked around her desk till she was standing in front of him. "That's not what I meant and you know it. I thought you were drowned in work."

Dean started to smile nervously, seeing Carmen had caught on. She was looking intently at him with a knowing smile on her face.

"I'm taking a break." Dean replied weakly and Carmen crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't say anything and it started to scare him.

Eventually, he caved, seeing he had no other choice. "Sam told you already." He stated and Carmen laughed.

"Actually, no. He didn't rat you out. He just pretended to be looking for you. But Dean..." Carmen said with an amused smile. "I've been with you for the past two hundred and ten years, I know when you're lying to me."

Dean ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to see her...but I swear, I didn't do anything. I left right away again."

Dean looked like a remorseful little boy and Carmen felt sorry for him. He was just too curious and couldn't wait for Sam to finally get his mate.

"We'll get to know her soon." Carmen said softly. "Yeah, I know." Dean replied, pausing for a minute.

"I'm so sorry, I broke my promise, baby." He suddenly confessed, taking Carmen aback. She tried to read what was on his mind but she wasn't able to see through the expression on his face.

"I promised not to mess with Sam." Dean broke off, searching for the right words. "I mean, you and I, we're still pretty unstable, let's face it. So, how are you supposed to trust me again when I'm lying to you and breaking my promises?" He ended passionately.

Carmen couldn't help the smile that stole its way onto her face. Seeing Dean standing in her office and talking about their relationship like he'd never done before made her fall in love with him all over again. She could see it in his eyes how important their relationship to him still was.

Carmen softly cupped his face with her hands and pressed a light kiss on his lips before pulling away.

"Dean..." She started quietly. "I'm still trusting you, honey. You never have to worry about that. And you should start trusting me. I know we're still recovering but we're going to be fine. I promise."

Dean smiled weakly at her and pulled her closer for a kiss. He kissed her so softly, his lips moving gently against hers, that Carmen thought she was going to pass out from the electric feel of Dean's lips on hers.

The next moment they were interrupted by a knock on the door and Dean groaned in frustration. Carmen smiled at his impatience and took her seat behind her desk again to look businesslike and efficient and not like she had just shared the most earth-shattering kiss with the hottest man alive.

"Come in." She said, a little breathless.

The door opened and in walked a young man in a flawless black suit. Dean raised his eyebrows in suspicion.

"Hey Carmen. I'm bringing your mail. Oh and Mr Davis wanted you to call him back." He said and put the pile of mail as well as a note with a phone number on it on Carmen's desk.

"Thank you, honey. Would you bring me and Mr Winchester some coffee, please? Thanks." Carmen flashed him a bright smile and the poor guy blushed.

"Of course. No problem." He mumbled and hurried awkwardly out of the office. Carmen chuckled, amused by his reaction, but when she saw Dean's face she stopped abruptly.

"What's the matter, baby?"

Dean spun around and glared at her. "Are you serious? Who's the chucklehead?"

Carmen looked over to the door, as if noticing just now that someone had actually walked in and back out again.

"Oh, that was Jason. My assistant." She said proudly and Dean's mouth gaped open. "And you didn't even bother telling me?"

Carmen realized that Dean was really upset. She got up and walked around her desk again, took a seat on top of it and faced Dean.

"Talk to me." She demanded when she saw Dean was shutting her out. But Dean stayed silent and Carmen got impatient. "Dean, come on. I've never had an assistant before. You know how great it is to have a doormat where you can unload all your work?" She tried to joke but Dean's expression didn't change.

"I can't believe that you have a _male _assistant!" Dean whispered furiously and then stepped a little closer, lowering his voice, so no one could hear him say the next words.

"And he's one of us!"

Carmen smiled brightly at his words. "I know, it's awesome. I don't have to lie to him about anything, it makes it that much easier."

Carmen noticed that Dean was still pissed and she liked it. It was wrong to be happy about it but she couldn't help herself. She crossed her legs and kinked an eyebrow, an amused smile playing on her lips.

"You're really happy now, aren't you?" Dean asked annoyed, looking down at her. The anger was evident in his eyes.

"Oh yeah. Dean Winchester is jealous and this time..." She paused for effect. "I didn't do anything to provoke it. You know how hard I've been trying to make you jealous on purpose over the past few years? And now, finally, it's working! Gotta love the irony, babe."

Dean chuckled bitterly. "Why does he have to work for you anyway? Couldn't they assign him to someone else?"

"Well, he's new and I'm the best on our floor. So, I have to recruit him." Carmen said suggestively, she just had to tease Dean some more.

Dean squinted his eyes at her, hearing those words and Carmen decided to let him off the hook."Dean, you have nothing to worry about. Are you really that immature?" She said with a laugh. "He's twenty-five and all baby-faced, you don't have to feel threatened by him." She added.

"Really? So, that's why you never told me about him?" Dean said sarcastically but a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he felt the anger subside.

Carmen's explanation was convincing and plausible.

If she did anything, he would notice anyway. The thought comforted him a little and he decided to give in.

He stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, I was taken by surprise and I overreacted." Dean said and kissed her softly on the lips.

"It's okay, I love it when you're jealous."

A frown appeared on his face and Carmen looked quizically at him. "What is still bothering you?"

"How long has he been working for you?"

Carmen hesitated at first but told him the truth eventually. "For almost a year." She said quietly and Dean blinked a few times, processing the information.

"Dean, I'm really sorry. But that's why I never got the chance to tell you about Jason! When he had started to work for me we weren't really...you know. I mean, you've been barely around and you've hardly talked to me. I'd thought you weren't interested in me and my life at all."

Carmen broke off, just in time before her voice could have started to tremble. It still hurt too much to talk about the past.

Dean looked for a couple of minutes silently at her and then pulled her close to his chest and kissed her on the forehand.

"Again...I'm so sorry." He whispered in her ear after a while and Carmen tried to get her breathing under control. She didn't want to start crying again, there was no reason to, anyway.

Things between her and Dean were getting better, weren't they?

"If I could wipe out the past few years, I would do it in a heartbeat." Dean said softly and Carmen looked up at him. "I don't want us to go back to that dark place ever again.

"Neither do I. But Dean, we have to move past this already, I can't keep living like this. Couples fight all the time, don't they? So, lets close that chapter of our lives and don't look back."

"Sounds good to me." Dean said with a smile."Only difference is, our fight lasted several years." He added with a crooked smile and Carmen smiled back sadly at him. "Yeah, well...we're not a normal couple."

She leaned in and kissed him again. Dean pressed her with her back down onto the desk, surprising her with his roughness. He forced her to deepen the kiss and Carmen parted her lips willingly. She started to shiver when Dean's hands moved impatiently down her body, tracing every curve.

She groaned when she felt his hands slip under her skirt and further up her thigh. Dean cupped her butt and pressed her to his lower body, hearing Carmen let out another moan. She took a deep breath, forcing herself to think straight.

She couldn't have sex with Dean in her office, it was wrong.

Besides that, wasn't there something...she tried her best to concentrate-which was hard because Dean's hands were roaming over her body, making her weak-and then she remembered her meeting.

Finally, she found the strength to pull away. "Dean, whoa...slow your roll, Winchester." She chuckled breathless and Dean stopped immediately and looked down at her, disappointed.

"You really do want me to stop?" He asked in shock. "You're evil, sweetheart."

"I'm sorry but I have a meeting in twenty minutes and I don't want to show up there all..." She searched for the right word. "...flushed and disorganized."

Dean laughed at her weak response and watched as she hopped of the desk to check her appearance in the mirror on the wall.

As she glanced at herself in the mirror, she felt Dean's hot gaze on her body and she groaned inwardly. Did he really think she'd wanted to stop?

If she could she would take the rest of the day off and go home with him to play the game for adults.

Dean leaned against the desk and tried to hide his disappointment. He was still turned on and it didn't help seeing his beautiful girl in her strict business outfit and with a dreamy expression on her face. She was more than perfect and he couldn't wait until the night to have her finally all to himself again.

"Do you really have a business meeting tonight or did you make that up, too?" Carmen suddenly asked, remembering their conversation from the morning, and interrupted Dean's naughty thoughts.

"Yeah, that part's actually true." He said sheepishly. "When will you be home?" Dean asked, making Carmen smile. It had been such a long time since the last time he'd asked her that.

"Around five." She answered and wrapped her arms around his neck. "That gives us three hours before your business partners show up."

"Sounds perfect." He answered and started to kiss her neck. "Okay, you have to go. You're too distracting." Carmen said and stepped quickly behind her desk, saving herself from the temptation.

"She's really kicking me out." Dean said amused and opened the door. "I'm waiting for you." He added softly, turning to leave.

"Dean." He heard Carmen call out and he turned back around, waiting for her to continue.

Carmen admired the man standing in the doorway of her office for a few minutes.

She felt her body start to tingle at the sight of him. He was really hers, after over two hundred years. She still couldn't believe it.

"I love you." She whispered quietly, so only Dean would hear.

Standing in the doorway, hearing Carmen declaring her love to him, Dean felt a white wave of pure hot love wash over him.

His throat tightened and he couldn't speak. He was too shocked, he'd never felt something like that before-not even when he'd seen Carmen in his dreams for the first time. He'd never thought it was even possible to feel or have such strong feelings for someone.

He calmed himself, hoping Carmen wouldn't notice how touched he was. He flashed a quick smile and winked at her before turning around and leaving the office.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's the next chapter, hope you liked! Thanks to all of you out there who are still reading this story, it really means a lot. Big thanks to subtlelife, cold kagome and Dean's Dirty Little Secret for reviewing the last chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

Carmen heard the heated talking which was always part of a business meeting, coming from the living room and decided to finally put her devilish plan into

action. Dean would be pissed and she was looking foward to it. A pleasant shiver captured her body as she grinned wickedly at herself in the mirror.

She looked perfect; Dean's business partners would pass out at the sight of her.

She quietly stepped out of the bathroom and walked down the hallway, stopping in the doorway at first to peek around the corner into the living room.

Three men, all dressed in almost similar business suits, were sitting on the upholstered couches in the sitting area and listening to Dean explaining something about economy.

Then, she saw Dean get up and walk over to the cabinet to refill the men's glasses.

Perfect. Showtime.

She walked slowly into the room, hearing the men's hearts starting to race rapidly and their breath hitching as soon as they caught sight of her.

Carmen grinned inwardly and proceeded to the staircase as though she still hadn't noticed them.

Dean sensed the discomposure amongst his business partners as well as Carmen's scent at the same time.

He wondered what that was all about and spun around, freezing in shock.

When Carmen heard Dean turn around and take in a sharp breath, she started to act right on cue. She stopped in the middle of the room halfway to the stairs and put on a surprised expression.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed, looking at the men who were staring at her dumbfounded.

God, how she loved her little play. She should've been an actress.

Dean couldn't believe his eyes; his girl was standing only a few feet away from the sitting area of the living room in nothing but her underwear on.

Although underwear wasn't the right word for the two tiny pieces of blood-red lacy lingerie, to be exact.

To top that all, she'd just taken a shower, her hair was flowing in curls down her smooth back and water drops were still lingering on her pearl white skin.

Dean couldn't take his eyes off of her. The blood in his veins was pumping relentlessly and the last thing he wanted was to get back to that stupid meeting.

Bu then, Carmen caught his eye and he saw the sparkle in her eyes.

Finally, it hit him. It was all an act. Carmen had done that on purpose, she hadn't just walked accidently in on his meeting in a whole lot of nothing.

She had totally planned it.

He slowly turned his head and saw the same expression on all three men's faces, it was pure lust. Dean knew he was probably looking at her the same way.

"This is awkward." Carmen said way too happily, locking eyes with Dean again. "I didn't know about the meeting!" She continued, watching different emotions wash over Dean's face and not all of them she could read.

"Is this your wife?" Suddenly one of the men asked, surprising both, Carmen and Dean.

Carmen had figured they all would be too speechless to react.

Dean sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead wearily. "Yeah, I guess so." He said with a tortured smile.

He knew he had to play along. "Gentlemen, may I introduce my beautiful wife, Carmen?" He said and Carmen gave a little wave in amusement.

"And these fine gentlemen are Peter Scott, Tyler Foster and Joshua Norris, my business partners."

"It's really nice meeting you all. Why didn't you tell me you were having a business meeting tonight, honey?" Carmen asked and Dean turned pale with anger.

He could tell she was having fun torturing him that way. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"I did. I told you about it this morning before you left for work." He said with a fake smile.

"Really?" Carmen crossed her arms over her chest, squeezing her breasts till they almost fell out of the bra.

"Oh, right. I remember. But I thought that was next Thursday, oh well. My bad."

Dean had to close his eyes, he couldn't stand seeing the horny business men, sitting on his couch and drooling over Carmen.

"I'm sorry baby. Let me just pour myself a drink and then I'll go." She said sweetly and wanted to walk past Dean and over to the cabinet but Dean stepped in her way, making her stop.

"Would you mind getting your drink from the cabinet in my office upstairs, honey? We still have a lot to discuss here." Dean said, barely holding back the fury.

No way in hell would he let her step further into the room. The cabinet was standing way too close to the lurking wolves on the couch. Dean shook his head at the thought.

Carmen looked up at him and saw something in Dean's eyes that made her cave in and she decided to stop her act right there.

"Alright." She said with a satisfied smile. "It was nice meeting all of you." She said to the business men once again and quickly crossed the room and went upstairs.

Along the way, she could feel the men's gaze roaming over her body till she had disappeared completely.

* * *

><p>Dean had never been more furious in his entire life. He felt the anger coursing through his body, making it hard for him to think straight.<p>

Right after Carmen had left the room, he'd kicked his business partners out. It had been no use, anyway.

All three business men have been too distracted to focus on the meeting and Dean suggested to postpone it.

He walked over to the cabinet and poured himself another drink, trying to get over what had happened.

When he thought back to the way how they had stared at Carmen he felt sick all over again. He couldn't blame them though.

He had thought about all the things he wanted to do to her himself. But he had the right to think that way about her; she was his after all.

But those guys were unbelievable. How dared they drooling openly over his girl in his house? God, how he hated those three idiots and their human weaknesses.

Vampires had at least the decency to hide their desires. Truth be told, he hated his business partners with a passion, that's why their behaviour was so much the worse.

Dean sighed and sat down in a chair, trying to blind out the latest events, when he heard Carmen's light footsteps approaching.

He looked up and saw her coming down the stairs. This time, she was actually dressed and Dean couldn't help but smile bitterly.

Carmen felt guilty, seeing what state he was in. She didn't mean to hurt him.

"Are you okay?" She asked and sat beside him.

Dean shot her a hurtful look and Carmen flinched, feeling his pain almost physically.

"Why are you doing this to me? Is it such great fun for you to torture me?" He said in an excrutiating tone and got up, quickly leaving the room.

He was too confused and needed time to think. Today in her office, she had told him she wanted to leave the past behind and start all over, didn't she?

So, why would she act that way, trying to make him jealous again?

But he had liked her game, he had to admit it. He didn't understand why on earth she'd felt the need to do it.

And it bugged the heck out of him that those three idiots had seen her half-naked. But Carmen had told him to trust her, no matter what, and he decided to rely on that.

He realized he wasn't pissed at Carmen but at the situation. Her plan had worked after all, he was jealous. A smirk appeared on his face at the thought.

Damn, she had totally played him. Again.

Suddenly, he felt guilty for snapping at her. He sighed heavily when he realized he had to apologize to her. But he knew he needed time to cool off first, so it was for the best if he avoided Carmen until the morning.

Dean let the subject go for now and went to do some work to distract himself. He grabbed his laptop from his office and walked into the bedroom.

Carmen sat in shock on the couch. Thousands of thoughts were rushing through her mind, forming a white blur, and she couldn't concentrate on one.

What had she done?

Her little act had totally backfired and she was crushed. She had wanted to tease Dean a little and turn him on, show him what was awaiting him after his business meeting...it never ocurred to her that he could take it the wrong way.

And now he was doubting their relationship again. Great.

She had to fix this but she figured it was for the best if she talked to him the next day.

Carmen got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen to make some tea. But as she waited for the water to boil, she changed her mind all of a sudden.

No way in hell was she going to let a wall form between them again. She wasn't going to let it come that far this time around.

Carmen hurried upstairs and strolled determined into the bedroom after sensing Dean's presence there.

Dean looked up from his laptop in surprise as she waltzed in and waited curiously for her to speak up.

"How dare you walk out on me and make me feel bad, Winchester? I didn't do anything wrong! And to answer your question, yes I do love torturing you."

She said sweetly, looking down at him. "You know how much I love it to tease you, Dean. I wanted to see pure lust in your eyes and I got what I wanted.

I'm not sorry for that." She explained quietly and Dean raised an eyebrow at her words.

"Carmen..." He started to speak but never got the chance to say something.

"But I'm sorry for upsetting you." Carmen interrupted and sat down on the bed. "Don't start doubting us again because of tonight, please."

Dean couldn't take it anymore; he threw his laptop aside and grabbed her hand, pulling her closer and onto his lap.

"I'm not doubting our relationship, baby. I'm just pissed because my sleezly business partners were imagining how they would fuck you on the floor."

Carmen looked surprised at him at first but then a smile spread across her face.

"Really?"

"Really." Dean answered, reassuring her. "I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. I was...jealous." He confessed and Carmen grinned happily.

She was relieved to hear that she had been wrong. Thank God, Dean wasn't shutting her out again, like she had thought at first.

"Come on, Winchester. You were thinking about fucking me on the floor, too. Admit it." She challenged and Dean smirked.

"Yeah, you're right. But don't you dare pulling another stunt like this again." He threatened. "You can tease me all you want when we're alone, but

please...don't do it in public. My poor four hundred year old heart can't take it anymore." He pleaded and Carmen laughed at his words.

"Is it really that big of a deal? I mean, they haven't seen by far everything of me." Carmen said with a spark in her eyes. "But you are about to see it all."

She added seductively and Dean's gaze washed automatically over her body.

"Are you still wearing that?" He whispered, referring to the red lingerie. Carmen nodded and got off his lap to finally do what she had been wanting to do all night.

She stood in front of him and started to slowly pull her t-shirt up and over her head, revealing the red lacy bra.

Dean was watching her mesmerized, not taking his eyes off of her body when Carmen unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. She paused and waited for Dean to look up into her eyes.

"Come on, this is not fair." He said hoarsely when she stopped, waiting for her to get rid of her jeans already.

Carmen chuckled and hiked her thumbs in the waistband of her jeans. "Take a good look, Dean Winchester..." She said as she began to pull down her jeans.

"This is all yours." She ended breathless. By now, her whole body was on fire and it was all because of Dean. His hot gaze, glued to her half-naked form,

ignited a firework inside of her. She couldn't breathe and she couldn't move but she forced herself to go through with this.

She stepped out of her jeans and kicked them aside before crawling into bed and over to Dean.

With a seductive smile she brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear and straddled his lap.

Dean looked silently at her for a few minutes before he found the courage to place his hands on her hips and bring her closer to him.

He couldn't speak; he was in awe, so he simply pressed his lips to hers to feel the sweetness and softness of her perfect mouth.

He felt Carmen's hands slip over his chest to the hem of his shirt and then begin to pull it up. She broke the kiss to free him from the shirt and then pressed her mouth immediately back on his.

Dean wrapped his arms tightly around her, causing Carmen to moan into the kiss when she felt his naked chest press to her sensitive breasts.

She wound her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, feeling his hot wet tongue slip into her mouth. Dean ran his hands up and down her back and then grabbed her arms, pushing her away a little.

Carmen looked at him confused but waited to see what he was about to do. He grinned at her and, all of a sudden, lifted his hands to her breast and ripped her bra in the middle.

"Dean!" Carmen exclaimed in shock but he simply shrugged his shoulder and moved further down her body and did the same to the tiny red thong that she was wearing.

"Those guys have seen you in this." He explained nonchalantly and Carmen couldn't help but chuckle.

"Do you have any idea how much I paid for that?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'll buy you a new set." He replied and tossed the two ruined pieces aside. He looked her over and a satisfied smile appeared on his face.

"Well, I like it better this way." He said, admiring her naked body. Carmen felt the bulge in his pants against her center and couldn't wait any longer to feel him deep inside of her again.

She opened his jeans and freed him from his boxers. Without another word, she positioned him at her entrance and lowered herself down, taking him all the way in with one movement.

"Fuck!" Dean whispered through gritted teeth and gripped her hips tight, remembering too late that he would leave bruises.

Carmen placed her hands on his shoulders and began to move her hips, riding him excrutiatingly slow.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on her movements, on the feel of Dean buried deep inside of her, stroking her sweetest spot with every move of his hips.

Carmen's mouth was slightly open and she was gasping heavily, her breath sweeping over Dean's chest.

Dean was confused at first. Carmen had never been so quiet before. But then he realized that it was exactly what she wanted, she wanted it to be nice and quiet.

When he felt Carmen's nails dig into his shoulders, he couldn't think straight anymore. To his surprise, she had picked up the pace and Dean had no other choice but obey.

He felt her tighten around him, making him almost fall over the edge but he managed to hold it back because he knew she wasn't there yet.

Dean brushed her hair out of her neck and buried his face into the crook, pressing her upper body even closer to his chest.

The bed was shaking beneath them, Carmen moaned loudly into Dean's ear and then finally she fell apart breathing his name out, causing him to let go and he released into her with a deep groan.

* * *

><p>Dean held Carmen close, not allowing her to pull away. They were still joined and breathing heavily.<p>

She felt so good, her walls were still pulsing slightly around him and he wasn't ready to let go of her yet.

Dean ran his hands up her back and cupped her face. He softly stroked her cheek with his thumb and when she smiled brightly at him his heart started to ache in a good way.

He leaned in and gently kissed along her jaw, further up her cheek and placed a few tiny kisses on the tip of her nose, making Carmen giggle breathlessly.

He smiled at her and then kissed her softly on the lips. When he pulled away, she looked down at him for a minute.

"Well, that was nice." She eventually said in a raspy voice.

"Nice?" Dean asked back, surprised how breathless he still was. Carmen chuckled again. "I correct myself, it was more like an...explosion or an earthquake."

"Damn straight." Dean replied grinning and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Dean." Carmen announced. "I need a nap now." She said with a dreamy smile, making him laugh.

Carmen moved slowly off him, gasping again when she felt him slip out of her.

"God, you feel so good inside of me." She whispered and laid beside Dean, facing him.

Dean pulled the covers over their bodies and wrapped an arm around her waist. "And it feels so good to be inside of you." He replied softly, smiling down at her.

Carmen snuggled up to him and closed her eyes with a satisfied smile. Dean watched her until he knew she was asleep, only then he allowed himself to drift off to sleep as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to everyone still reading this story, hope you liked this chapter:) Special thanks to cold kagome and subtlelife for reviewing the last chapter. It really means a lot and keeps me motivated!**


	10. Chapter 10

Dean glanced over at Carmen, noticing she was still asleep and quietly got out of bed, trying not to wake her.

He walked over to the cabinet and looked at the different bottles of liquor with a frown and then decided to mix his favourite blood type with his favourite brand of whisky.

Then he poured another glass for Carmen, but leaving the liquor out. She would kill him if she found alcohol in her glass of blood.

He grinned at the thought and headed back over to the bed, sitting down on the edge. He watched Carmen for a while, contemplating whether to wake her or not.

"Stop it." She suddenly mumbled sleepily, her eyes still closed.

"Stop what?" Dean asked back and saw a smile appear on Carmen's face. "Stop watching me. It's creepy."

She opened her eyes and sat up in bed, tugging the blanket properly around her naked form when the cold air swept over her skin.

"Morning, babe." She said and leaned in to kiss Dean's lips. "Morning." Dean replied and handed her her drink.

"Thanks. I really need that now." She said and took a gulp, feeling the energy spread through her body in an instant.

"Yeah. You were pretty exhausted. Your nap lasted actually eight hours." Dean said, concern evident in his voice.

"I'm fine, just a little tired. Don't worry." Carmen smiled at him, hoping her words would comfort him.

She pushed the blanket aside and hurried to her wardrobe to put on her morning robe.

But Dean still caught a glimpse of the dark spots on her hips before they were covered by the fabric.

His eyes widened in shock and he realized he must have done that the night before. He had left bruises on his mate's skin during sex.

His hands started to shake and he put his glass aside before it could slip out of his hands.

Carmen noticed the sudden change in the atmosphere, feeling Dean's mood change within seconds. When she turned around, she stopped in shock seeing

Dean standing closely behind her with a serious look on his face. Her smile quickly faltered.

"What's the matter?" She asked concerned, anxiously waiting for his answer.

Dean didn't say anything, he simply pulled her morning robe aside, revealing the spots on the side of her body. Carmen gasped at the sight.

"When did this happen?" She asked confused and looked up into Dean's eyes. In an instant she caught on, finally seeing what was going on with him and

started to shake her head softly. "No, Dean don't say what you're about to say, it's alright, really." She pleaded but Dean ignored her words.

"I'm so sorry, baby." He said hoarsely. "I didn't even notice that I hurt you, that's unforgivable."

"I haven't noticed, either. Honey, it's okay, it doesn't hurt. I'll have a little more blood and the bruises will disappear in a few minutes." She said with a little

smile. "Besides, I love it when you're rough with me, you know that." She added seductively and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Dean looked thoughtfully at her. He didn't believe her for a second. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying." Carmen protested.

"I never lost control like that before..." Dean trailed off when he felt his voice betray him.

Carmen brought a hand to his face and softly caressed his cheek.

"And I want you to lose control with me, I want you to enjoy being close to me without holding back, alright?"

Carmen's words made his blood rush through his veins and he had to take a deep breath when he felt his body react.

"Alright." He said and felt a sudden urge to make it up to her. "Maybe there isn't anything I can do to make it better but I can do this..." Dean started and

got down on his knees in front of her. He gently pressed his lips to the sore spots on her hips, placing tender kisses on her skin and Carmen sighed heavily.

"Mhm, that's good baby." She said, running a hand through his hair. Dean's hands moved further up her thighs and then she felt his fingers sneaking to her center, brushing softly over her folds.

Carmen let out a yelp and smacked his hand away. "No way, that's not going to happen again." She scolded playfully and closed her robe with a teasing

smile, taking a few steps away from Dean. "Candy store is closed for today." She said and was glad to see a smile appear on Dean's face again.

"I'm already running late, so I'm afraid I'm gonna have to take a shower without you." She teased with a grin and Dean sighed.

"Are you seriously expecting me to wait until tonight? " He asked appalled and Carmen laughed at the shocked expression on his face.

"Can't you just take the day off since you're running late anyway? I mean, what's the point in going to work when you've already missed a few hours?" He

asked hopefully following her to the bathroom and stopping her from going in. He held her close and softly kissed her lips.

"I want to make sweet love to you. Nice and slow throughout the whole day. Afterwards, I'd like to continue loving you all night until the morning hours."

Dean's voice was a soft and seductive whisper and Carmen felt herself starting to melt in his embrace. She had to do something, otherwise she would call in sick.

"As tempting as that sounds and it's very tempting..." Carmen chuckled and noticed a victorious smile appear on Dean's face.

She grinned and quickly got out of his arms before he had the chance to react and slammed the bathroom door in his face.

"No can do, honey." Dean heard her muffled voice on the other side of the door. He groaned in frustration. "I bet Jason will get excited when you show up at

work eventually. I can almost see him drooling over you like a love sick puppy. God, I hate this guy." He said under his breath.

"Are you jealous, honey?" Carmen asked through the door, chuckling at his words.

"I do not get jealous!" Dean shouted and left the bedroom, heading downstairs.

He switched the TV on and made coffee in the kitchen since he knew Carmen never left for work without her dose of caffeine in the morning. He listened attentively to the morning news, sipping occasionaly on his blood-and-whisky mix and looked through his agenda to see what his schedule for the day was like.

After a few minutes Carmen entered the kitchen, perfectly dressed for work. Her pinstriped suit fitted her like a second skin, accentuating her perfect curves. Her long hair was flowing down her back in shiny dark brown curls. She was flawless and Dean didn't like it.

He narrowed his eyes at her and Carmen raised her eyebrows in annoyance.

"What's the matter again?" She asked with a sigh, but then noticed the fresh coffee. She poured herself a cup of the black liquid, smiling brightly.

A warm feeling spread through her body at Dean's thoughtfulness. He would never admit that he had made the coffee specifically for her though.

But she knew better and the gesture showed her that he had started caring about her again. She was still smiling dreamily when Dean's gruff voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Is this how you dress for work?" He shot back.

"Yes, Dean. I've always dressed for work like this, ever since those kind of suits were invented." She said with a sickly sweet smile.

"I'm just saying. I'm sure Jason will love it." He said innocently and this time Carmen couldn't hold back a laugh. He sounded like a little upset boy.

"Okay, gotta go." She said and leaned up to give him a quick kiss.

"Six o'clock at the Spanish place?" He asked and Carmen rolled her eyes, amused Dean couldn't memorize the name of the restaurant that they had been eating at every Friday for the past fifty years.

"Yes, don't be late." She said with a soft smile and turned to leave but Dean pulled her back, forcing her to look at him.

"You know that I don't want Jason to work with you." He said quietly. Carmen leaned casually against the counter and kinked an eyebrow.

"Why don't you send him a nice e-mail, huh?" She asked and Dean grinned at her.

"Good idea, babe."

Carmen opened her purse and to Dean's surprise and amusement, she pulled out a little white card.

"Here. There's an e-mail address and even a phone number on it." She said and Dean chuckled, looking down at the business card. "Thanks baby."

"Go nuts." She said with a smile and quickly left the house before Dean could hold her up any longer.

* * *

><p>Abby sighed heavily and forced herself to focus on the new guests that were checking in, but it wasn't easy. She couldn't stop thinking about Sam.<p>

It had been a week since the day he had told her he wanted to go out with her and she still hadn't decided yet.

She was frustrated and didn't know what to do anymore. The dreams were still haunting her and have gotten even more intense.

She kept waking up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat, her body on fire. She shivered as she thought back to the dream from the night before.

It had been so painfully real and she still remembered how Sam had felt deep inside of her, his body on top of hers, his hot skin rubbing against hers and his intoxicating scent...Abby blushed at her thoughts and cursed her memory.

She had to stop thinking about him already, it wasn't healthy. She took a deep breath and shook her head to get rid of her thoughts and looked up at the couple standing in front of her.

"Here's your key. You got room number twelve. It's really nice, I'm sure you'll like it. Have a nice stay."

She said and exhaled a relieved breath when the guests left the reception, glad she was alone with her thoughts again.

She had to make up her mind already, she couldn't keep living like that. And it wasn't fair to string Sam along like that.

She knew he would be waiting for her answer silently without bringing the subject up again, so she felt especially guilty.

She would love to see him, she wanted to go out with him more than anything. But she was scared.

She couldn't look him in the eye anymore and pretend to be the nice manager that he had hired when she had been having mind-blowing and passionate sex with him in her dreams for the past four weeks.

Abby looked at her watch, noticing that there was one hour left until lunch break. And she finally came to a decision.

In an hour she would be going to say 'yes' to him. And she wouldn't chicken out.

Sam was pacing nervously in his office. He couldn't get Abby off his mind, he was constantly thinking about her. It was like he had no control over his thoughts at all.

He knew he needed to be patient and give Abby the time she needed to make a decision. But in the meantime, he was going crazy.

What if she turned him down? He couldn't lose his mate so soon.

Then, he caught her scent and he turned to the door, expecting her to walk in. A few seconds later he heard a soft knock on the door before it opened and Abby stepped inside.

She smiled softly at him and Sam took it as a good sign.

Abby cut immediately to the chase. There was no use in beating around the bush.

"I hope you do realize that it's a really awkward situation...I mean, you're my boss and if we cross that line it won't be the same between us."

Sam looked her straight in the eye, feeling Abby's contradicting emotions radiating off of her.

He felt bad for pulling her into his world, a world she yet had to find out about. But he couldn't live without her.

She was his mate, the one that he had been looking over four hundred years for.

"I know and I'm sorry." He said hoarsely and Abby nodded. "But I don't care." He added softly and Abby's eyes widened.

She cleared her throat, processing his words. "You're willing to take the risk and deal with the consequences?"

Sam simply nodded, waiting for her reaction. When she said the next words Sam knew he was in heaven.

"Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's the new chapter, hope you like. There will be more Sam and Abby time in the next chapter, I promise! **

**Thank you guys for reading and BIG thanks to subtlelife and cold kagome for reviewing the last chapter:)**


	11. Chapter 11

Abby's heart was beating loudly and she feared that Sam might notice it. She had no idea that he indeed was able to hear the rhythmic pounding of her heart against her ribcage as she stepped a little closer to him.

Keeping their eyes locked, Abby stood in front of him and forgot what she had wanted to say. She was sure that she wanted to tell him something but the words had already slipped her mind.

She was powerless; all she could do was keep looking at him silently.

Sam was trying to figure out what was on her mind and failed. He wasn't able to see through her. This was new to him.

He had always been capable of figuring people out and the fact that his mate seemed to be the only person who was immune against his abilities was frustrating.

He couldn't see what Abby was up to and for the first time in his entire life he felt helpless.

Once again he realized what his brother must have gone through and why he had been so lost and confused when he met Carmen.

Apparently, it was supposed to be that way.

Abby noticed a glint in Sam's eyes and in the next moment she knew what she had to do. Acting on impulse, Abby leaned up and pressed her lips to Sam's.

Sam felt a wave of ecstasy shoot through him at the contact and before Abby had the chance to pull away, he had wrapped his arms tightly around her, pressing her against his body.

They both knew that it was too late to back out.

Abby sighed in satisfaction and twined her arms around his neck, not hesitating for a second. The kiss was intense and overwhelming, Abby had the feeling to have lost control the minute their lips connected.

She knew she was addicted and there probably was no cure.

But she didn't care. She wished they could stay like that forever.

Sam had a hard time keeping his hands around her waist but somehow he managed to. He wanted to run his hands down her body, to finally feel his mate's curves and hot flesh but he didn't want to scare her.

Abby's tongue moved so wonderfully against his and her mouth was sweeter than everything he had ever tasted and Sam felt himself quickly getting drunk. The noises that she made caused his head to spin and Sam thought for a millisecond about simply pressing her onto his desk and take what he wanted from her before he came to his senses.

Abby needed to breathe but she wasn't willing to let go of Sam just yet, so she continued to kiss him passionately until Sam broke the kiss.

They looked at each other, stunned and confused, not sure what had just happened. Sam looked at Abby's beautiful face, her lips were swollen from their rough kiss and her breathing was ragged.

Her eyes were dark with desire, begging him silently to kiss her again.

Sam had never felt so weak yet strong at the same time than in that moment. And then a new feeling, a feeling that was rather unfamiliar to his kind, took a hold of him. Fear spread through his veins like venom.

Abby was the first to regain control over her body, she let out a nervous laugh.

"So...that wasn't planned." She joked weakly and ran a hand through her hair. She had no idea what was going on with Sam but he seemed so reserved all of a sudden.

Was he regretting the kiss? She hoped not, because she sure as hell wanted to kiss him again.

Sam didn't say anything and just continued to stare blankly at her. Abby was crushed.

Shame and pain washed over her and she decided to bail, otherwise she would break down in front of him.

"I...I should go." She stuttered and waited for Sam's protest. She hoped he would ask her to stay but instead he simply nodded and looked away.

Abby swallowed hard, trying to cope with the rejection. She quickly turned around and hurried out the door, feeling her heart shattering like glass.

Sam watched her leave but he couldn't do anything. He was paralyzed. His emotions had taken control of him and he couldn't fight it.

He knew he should have called Abby back, he should have begged her to stay. Instead he just kept slient and let her go.

* * *

><p>Later that night Sam was alone at home, pacing the floor of his living room. He had no idea how to make it up to Abby.<p>

She probably thought he was a total jerk after he had pushed her to go on a date with him and then kissed her in his office only to reject her again.

Sam ran his hands through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh. The kiss had scared and confused him.

And now he was sure that Abby wouldn't want to see him ever again.

He could never have her and he would be destined to stay alone for all eternity...

When he was almost at his wits' end, a thought hit him. He needed help and luckily there was someone who could and would help him.

Sam pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Carmen's number.

"Am I...interrupting something?" He asked cautiously when she answered, fearing he might have called her at an awkward time. But then again, with Dean and Carmen it was always a bad time to be calling.

Carmen laughed, catching on. _"No, you're safe. I'm in my car, heading home." _She answered and Sam looked at his watch, seeing that it was shortly after five.

"Listen...I'm sorry to bother you..." He started nervously. Suddenly he felt all insecure, not sure how to talk to her about his problem.

_"Don't be silly. What's the matter, sweetie?" _Carmen encouraged. _"Sam?" _She asked when he didn't respond.

Sam closed his eyes. He was very vulnerable in that moment, it wasn't easy for a man to admit his fears and weaknesses to a woman. Even though he knew that he could trust that woman. Carmen would never judge him or see him with different eyes.

_"It's Abby. I've figured out that much." _Sam heard Carmen's voice through the speaker. _"But you gotta tell me..."_

"She kissed me." Sam interrupted her and heard how she gasped for breath. There was silence for a few seconds before she reacted.

_"Aww, Sammy! That's so awesome. See, everything's going great. She'll be yours soon."_

"I don't think so." Sam stated. He could almost see Carmen frown in confusion behind the wheel of her car. _"Why? What did you do?"_

Sam told her about everything and how he had reacted. "I got so scared, you know. And God knows what she thinks of me now."

_"Everything's fine, Sammy. Just talk to her, she'll understand. I'm sure she was just as scared as you were but she's human and she doesn't know what this is really all about. She doesn't know that this isn't just another relationship that's about to start."_

Hearing Carmen say those words was very calming. But he didn't want to get his hopes up. "You sure?"

_"Yes." _Carmen chuckled. _"Sammy, I know you're very confused at the moment but it will change soon. Of course you're scared of making mistakes, but let's face it, sometimes you'll act irrational. You can't act as scheduled."_

Carmen had a point. Sam had to admit to himself, that he had pictured how to win Abby over. There was already a whole scenario in his head.

So he panicked when something didn't go according to his plan. But Carmen was right, he couldn't foresee his own reactions and he had to accept that.

_"It's not too late. She's attracted to you, Sam. We both know that." _Carmen said quietly, as if reading his mind and Sam smiled.

"You're right. I know you're right." Sam said.

_"Of course I am." _Carmen said and Sam laughed. "Thank you, talking to you really helped." He added.

_"Anything for you, Sammy. Call me if you need me." _

"I will. Bye." Sam said and hung up the phone. He took a deep breath, calming his nerves.

Carmen was right, he had to talk to Abby. First thing in the morning.

The door bell sounded through the house in the next moment. Sam frowned, wondering who that could be and walked into the hall to answer.

His dead heart clenched painfully in his chest at the sight of Abby standing on the porch. Sam was speechless.

Luckily, he didn't have to say anything since Abby walked confidently passed him and into the house.

Sam closed the front door silently and turned around to face her.

"We need to talk." She simply stated and looked him straight in the eye. Sam was taken off guard and needed a few seconds to process her words.

"Right." He finally answered. "After you." He said and gestured towards the living room.

Walking into the room, Abby felt her confidence and strength leaving her and therefore her next words weren't the ones she had wanted to say.

"I know who the thief is."

Sam looked dumbfounded at her. What the hell was she talking about? "Excuse me?" He asked confused.

"I know who's stealing all the things from the hotel rooms. You wanted me to take care of that and I did. I'd wanted to tell you earlier but..." Abby swallowed and looked around the room, not daring to look at him.

Actually, she had come to him to talk about the kiss. She had been confused and hurt and wanted to clear the air once and for all.

It had taken her all her strength to gather up courage and go see her boss. It was a pretty bold move but she couldn't help it.

But now, she didn't feel courageous anymore. And had used the hotel thief as an excuse.

Sam looked intently at her, trying to read between the lines. He had been surprised at first that she had showed up at his door but now he was exhilarated.

Carmen had been right, it wasn't too late.

Sam stepped closer to her, determined to talk everything out. "Is that the only reason why you came to see me?"

Abby looked at him, locking their eyes again. But she couldn't say anything.

"I'm sorry." Sam whispered and cupped her face with his hands. Abby's breath hitched.

"I'd wanted to kiss you again but...you've confused me. I've never felt anything like this before. I've never been so attracted to someone in my entire life."

"I know what you mean, Sam." Abby whispered back and stepped away from him, not trusting herself in his presence anymore.

"You think I walked into your office with the intention to seduce you?" She said, getting annoyed. "I'm not that kinda girl."

"I know you're not." Sam said and took both her hands in his. "But if I had made you stay I would've lost control and let things go too far..." He trailed off, not wanting to end the sentence and scare her. He had made his point and Abby knew what he had left unsaid.

"I wanted to let things go too far...even though it wasn't my intention." She admitted quietly with a weak voice, shocking Sam.

He hadn't expected the confession and now he was even more confused.

Abby needed time to gather her thoughts and decided to change the subject. "You've got a nice house." She stated looking around the room again.

"Thanks." Sam replied, knowing she was playing for time.

"Too big for a single man, though." She added and raised an eyebrow. Sam didn't understand. "What are you hinting at?"

"You never been married?" She asked. "No kids from a previous marriage that visit you every weekend?"

"No." Sam answered, waiting for her reaction. Abby bit her lip, thinking about it.

"Very suspicious." She finally stated, making Sam laugh.

"Come on, there's gotta be a scandalous story at least."

"No, I'm sorry. I just need space hence the big house. I'm really boring and a total geek." He added.

Sam was standing in front of her with a little smile on his face, waiting patiently for her reaction. He looked so good in his black trousers and the white shirt that he had already worn earlier that day at work.

But now he had turned up the sleeves and taken off the tie. He was so handsome and sophisticated yet casual and sexy at the same time.

She didn't believe for a second that he was boring.

Abby smiled a little. "I like that. Plus, I'm relieved to hear that there isn't an ex wife out there."

Sam watched Abby walk through his living room, looking intently at a few pieces here and there. It was like she was meant to be there, she fitted perfectly into that room.

Suddenly Abby stopped and sighed. Her eyes roamed over his body. The way he was towering over her made her shiver.

She could feel an invisible power floating in the air that seemed to be pulling her to him against her will. She couldn't explain what it was though.

"What is it about you? You're always on my mind." After those words were out, Abby's eyes widened in fear. "Oh my God, did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah." Sam smiled at her. "Don't worry. I'm constantly thinking about you, too. I really want this to work between us."

Abby tried to breathe normally. "I feared that you'd changed your mind after...you know."

"No. Quite the contrary. Actually, I want to kiss you again now...with your permission." Sam said with a smile and Abby relaxed.

He walked over to her and leaned down to join their lips for a soft kiss. Like earlier in his office, it was overwhelming and they both quickly lost control over the situation.

This time, Sam let his hands run down her body, finally feeling her form. Abby moaned when Sam's hands came to a rest on her ass, squeezing it lightly.

Sam guided her backwards to the sitting area in the room. They both knew that their lives had already changed irrevocably.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! So, here's the next chapter. As you can see, it's getting serious between Sam and Abby. **

**Hope the chapter isn't a disappointment and that everyone is still liking and reading this story. **

**Special thanks to cold kagome and Dean's Dirty Little Secret for reviewing the last chapter:)  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Sam pressed Abby down onto the couch as they continued to kiss heatedly. It felt so good to finally feel the weight of his body on top of hers and Abby was reminded of all those hot dreams she had had.

She let out a loud moan at the memory and shivered when Sam's lips left her mouth to kiss down her neck. The little nibbling kisses that he left along her skin drove her insane and she took a deep breath, feeling her heart starting to beat loudly.

Abby ran her hands down Sam's strong back, tracing the hard muscles covered by the soft material of his shirt. The contrast turned her on.

She couldn't wait to see him naked and explore his body. God, she wanted him.

Suddenly, she felt Sam's hands leave her waist and travel further down her body, over her stomach and the perfect curves of her hips until they reached the seam of her black business skirt. He stopped kissing her neck and lifted his head to look at her.

Their eyes locked.

Abby saw the dark desire in Sam's otherwise clear eyes and her body reacted immediately. Wetness formed between her thighs, soaking her panties. Her center started to throb, wanting and needing him inside.

Sam noticed her reaction and smiled as he slipped one hand under her skirt. His fingertips moved carefully up the inside of her thigh and Abby bit down onto her bottom lip as electricity shot through her at his touch.

Sam kept looking intently at her, never averting his eyes as he stroked her thigh and revelled in her response to his caresses. He softly brushed her core and Abby spread her legs a little further, silently giving him the allowance to continue.

He gently pulled at the waistband of her panties, taking them off slowly. Abby raised her hips, helping Sam to get rid of the disturbing cloth. The material slipped smoothly down her slender legs and he chuckled a little when the panties tangled with the heels that she was still wearing as he tried to pull them off.

Abby let out a gasp when her underwear was finally out of the way and Sam got a good look of her. His eyes seemed to be glued to her body and Abby had the feeling that her skin exploded under his penetrating and hot gaze.

She didn't know why he had that effect on her. Even though it had been two years since the last time a man had touched her she doubted that it was the reason for the intense feelings that had taken a hold of her body and mind. She was sure it was only because of Sam. No other man had ever made her feel that way and probably never would.

Abigail smiled up at him and lifted a hand, running it softly through the strands of his chocolate hair. Sam's heart clenched in his chest at her loving touch. He couldn't remember the last time a woman had touched him like that. Probably never.

"Kiss me." Abby's soft voice sounded quietly through the room. Sam placed a kiss on the palm of her hand that was still caressing his hair and face, before he settled himself between her legs and leaned down to kiss her lips.

Abby moaned loudly when the fabric of his pants brushed against the sensitive and naked flesh of her center. She felt Sam's hardness through his pants pressing firmly against her opening and she wished for the material to disappear all of a sudden, so she could finally take him in. But she had to be patient, they had all the time in the world.

Sam's mouth brushed softly and teasingly over her lips, seducing her to deepen the kiss. They kissed slowly; enjoying the feel of each others' hot and wet mouths, revelling in the taste and scent.

Sam took her right leg and put it onto his shoulder, causing Abigail to break their kiss and look at him in surprise. He pushed up her skirt a little and noticed how wet she already was. It turned him on. He had barely touched her yet she was highly aroused.

Sam found himself having trouble breathing evenly. His beautiful mate was lying beaneath him, more than ready for him. It was no surprise that he was losing all his senses. It reminded him of his dreams. If it was true, then Abigail had been dreaming of him, too. He couldn't wait to touch her and make those dreams turn into reality.

Sam's eyes roamed over her body, taking in her beautiful face, her small and slim form and halted on the sensitive spot between her thighs.

"You're so beautiful." Sam whispered in awe and Abby let out a heavy breath, blushing at his words. She shuddered under his intense gaze. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, trying to suppress the constant shivers that ran down her spine.

"Touch me." She begged quietly. "Please."

Sam brushed with his fingers softly along her wet folds, soaking his fingertips with her juices before he pressed his thumb down onto her sensitive nub and started to draw tight circles.

Abby gasped, her hips arched into his hand as his fingers seemed to be playing with every single nerve in her body. Her hold on Sam's neck loosened, her arms slid down his shoulders and her fingernails dug into his biceps.

She let out a deep sigh and leaned her head back in surrender. "That's good...so good."

Sam let two fingers slip into her wet heat and started to pump her, forcing Abby's sighs to turn into deep moans. Her hips lifted off the couch, moving frantically in need of the sweet release.

"Sam...uh, Sam..." Abby moaned his name, powerless and completely under his spell. She was so damn close. She felt her abdomen tighten and twitch, a fire was building somewhere deep inside that was about to wash over her.

And then Sam leaned in to place soft kisses onto her thigh, his fingers still moving deep inside of her and his thumb still tormenting her most delicate spot, and she exploded. She cried out his name as her climax ripped through her, her walls squeezed around his fingers and left their honey on them.

Abby opened her eyes, panting heavily and looked at Sam. "Wow." She said with a weak smile and in the next second, panic replaced the sweet afterglow of her orgasm.

She got scared of her own desire. She needed to get out. Now.

Sam sensed the change in the atmosphere. He could smell the fear pouring out of every cell of her body. "It's okay." He quickly said and softly stroked her cheek with the thumb of his free hand. "We don't have to do anything." The fingers of his other hand were still buried deep inside of her and he gently pulled them out before sitting up a little.

Abby took in a deep breath. "I...I just..." She stuttered, not sure what to say. She straightened her clothes and tucked nervously a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Sam, I'm sorry, I...don't want to give you the wrong impression."

"Don't worry, everything's alright." Sam said softly and Abby looked at him in surprise. He wasn't pissed.

"I mean...this was really amazing..." Abby trailed off when Sam cupped her face and kissed her on the forehead.

"We don't have to rush anything, my love."

"You're not mad?" She asked, confused by his calmness. "Of course I'm not mad."

She thought he was only pretending to be okay with it and tried to see whether he was holding back his anger, but she didn't notice a single sign of his fury - in fact, Sam seemed totally relaxed. Any other man would have stormed off if a girl refused to have sex with him.

"Why not?" She couldn't help but ask and Sam chuckled. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to her mouth. He heard how Abigail's heart picked up pace again.

"Because you're already mine." He whispered. "And this is only the beginning. When the time is right we're going to do much more than making out on my couch."

Abby's head started to spin. If finger fucking was Sam's definition of making out, then she wondered what it would be like if they went all the way. Again, the image of one of her sex dreams filled her mind and she gasped.

"Oh God, I really need to go. Otherwise I'm going to change my mind in a second."

Abigail shot up and turned to leave. Sam watched her with a smile and was genuinely taken aback when she stopped at the doorway.

"I don't mean to chicken out. I'm attracted to you and I really want to sleep with you, Sam." She paused and frowned before continuing. "But I'm not ready yet. I just need time."

"I know." Sam said, walking over to her. He knew what she was talking about. He was confused and scared himself but at least he knew what was going on. Abby didn't. She was human and had no idea why her emotions were so out of control.

"See you tomorrow." Abby smiled happily at him and leaned in, kissing him quickly.

"Let me walk you out." Sam said, being the nice and polite guy that he was.

"Hell no." Abby protested and started to back away from him. "You stay here. I'm so close to jumping your bones."

Sam chuckled and raised his eyebrows in amusement. "You do realize what your words do to me, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." She replied flirty and disappeared out of the room. When Sam heard the front door open and close and Abby's car pull out of the driveway, he turned around to look around the living room. It was different.

Abby's presence still lingered in the air; he could smell her scent among the other scents of the room. A bright smile appeared on his face when he caught sight of Abby's white panties lying on the couch. He picked them up, inhaling her scent and remembered how the pretty lace had looked on Abby's soft white skin.

He was definitely going to keep that hot piece of undewear.

* * *

><p>Carmen walked into the lobby of the hotel, looking around for Sam. When she didn't see him anywhere she glanced at her watch, realizing she was a little too soon for lunch.<p>

She sighed and headed for the reception where a young woman in an immaculate business suit who seemed to be about her age - well, her human age - was ending a phone call.

"Excuse me." She said with a friendly smile, approaching the girl.

"Hello. How may I help you?" Abigail asked politely smiling at the gorgeous brunette.

"Well, I'm looking for Sam Winchester. I'm having lunch with him today and I was wondering whether he was still in a meeting or something."

Upon hearing those words Abby didn't know what to say, she wasn't able to think straight. She kept looking suspiciously at the beautiful woman standing in front of her. She had only one thought on her mind and it was repeating over and over again in her head.

_Sam had a date with her. _

A wave of jealousy swept through Abigail and she had a hard time keeping the smile on her face. But she had to stay friendly, it was her job.

Carmen was hit by a hard jolt of resentment and she took a step back, frowning in confusion. What was the reason for the girl's sudden change of mood? She had been absolutely content only a second ago. Carmen was immediately on guard. Maybe she had done something to that woman in the past and just couldn't remember it.

"Miss, are you okay?" She asked carefully, not to upset her even more.

The woman's question made Abby come to her senses. She was acting stupid. There had to be a reasonable explanation for the appearance of that beautiful woman. Maybe this was only a business lunch and she was overreacting. She forced herself to pull it together.

"I'm sorry, I'll tell Mr Winchester that you're here." She said, picking up the phone. "Is it business or private?"

"Private. He knows who I am." Carmen quickly said before Abby had the chance to ask for a name. It was ridiculous but she really didn't want the girl to know her name since she seemed to detest her so much.

"Carmen!" Sam's voice suddenly sounded through the hotel and both women looked his way.

Abigail squinted her eyes when she saw the huge smile on Sam's face. She had to take a deep breath to calm her nerves when he walked over to the woman and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Hey there, handsome." Carmen said and kissed his cheek. "I thought you've stood me up."

Sam laughed at her words and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I would never dare. It's so good to see you." Together they left the reception and headed for the restaurant at the hotel.

"I don't want to be bothered in the next two hours, so don't put any calls through, okay?" Sam called out to Abby over his shoulder, not even bothering to look at her.

Abigail froze in place as she watched Sam and Carmen leave the lobby. A sudden coldness crept upon her, causing goosebumps to form on her skin. Sam Winchester was like every other guy. He had made her fall in love with him only to drop her as soon as another girl came along.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi! So, here's the next chapter, hope you like. So, a little Sam and Abby hotness and some drama this chapter. Thank you all so much for reading, guys:) Huge special thanks to cold kagome, Dean's Dirty Little Secret, sam and dean crazy ass wench and Subtlelife for reviewing the last chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

Sam smiled at Carmen as he took a seat across from her at one of the tables by the window at the restaurant.

"So, how are things at home? I'm surprised Dean let you go." He joked and was happy to see a grin appear on Carmen's face. For the past few weeks she had been all smiles and never felt better.

"Good, very _very _good." She replied with a mischievous glint in her eyes that made Sam uncomfortable. But unlike Dean, Carmen wouldn't go into details so he was safe.

"But today, I'm more than glad to be out of the house, Dean's stressing out about his projects. He's locked himself in his study and keeps swearing every ten minutes."

Sam couldn't help but chuckle. "Typical. He always has several projects going at once and then he complains about too much work."

"Exactly!" Carmen rolled her eyes and took a sip from her glass of water. "I'm used to it, believe me, but this time, he's blaming me."

"Why?"

"Well, I guess it is partly my fault because..." Carmen sighed and folded her hands in her lap. "I kinda ruined his meeting the other night. Hell, I'm not regretting it, but now he's a little pissed because the deadline's by the end of the week."

Carmen wanted to sound sorrowful and as hard as she tried to, she simply couldn't stop herself from grinning wickedly. Dean was pissed which meant lots of rough sex once he was done with his work. And she was looking forward to it.

A pleasant shiver ran down her spine in anticipation and she quickly reminded herself where she was and who was with her. She didn't want to make it awkward for poor Sammy. He had had to endure enough for the past decades.

Sam averted his eyes when he saw where Carmen's thoughts had wandered. He cleared his throat and luckily it seemed to work. She focused back on him.

"You seem much more relaxed since our talk on the phone." Carmen wanted to know whether everything worked out with Abby or not without mentioning it directly. Sam really admired how subtle she always managed to appear when it came to sensitive topics.

"Yeah, I guess things are progressing nicely."

Carmen noticed the more than satisfied look on his face which gave away his feelings. The way his eyes sparkled with holden back joy and the calmness that surrounded him showed that he felt completely at ease with his current situation. It alerted her.

She raised her eyebrows and leaned closer to him over the table. "Really? You've been naughty, Winchester?" Her voice was an hoarse whisper and he could hear the amusement in her tone.

"Well, we didn't really sleep with each other, but..." He trailed off, knowing Carmen would get what he had left unsaid.

"Nice, Sammy!" She let out a throaty laugh. She had a few ideas what might have happened between Sam and Abby. And she was happy that he seemed so content.

Sam smiled at her reaction and leaned back in his seat. "One step at a time right?"

"Right. I mean, it's not like she's going anywhere."

"Yeah." Suddenly Sam ran a nervous hand through his hair and turned all serious. "So, what do you think of her?"

Carmen looked confused at first, so he hurried to explain. "I know it wasn't planned that you get to see her so soon, but that doesn't matter anymore. You told me to forget about my gameplan." He chuckled lightly, but Carmen still didn't catch on.

"So since you've already met her I'd like to know what you think." He added and she felt all the oxygen leave the room. Not like she would have needed it to breathe, but Sam's words hit her hard.

She blinked a few times as it dawned on her. Sam was talking about his mate. She had met her without even knowing it. All the blood drained from Carmen's face and Sam feared she might pass out in front of him.

"Oh my! The girl at the reception was Abby?" She exclaimed harshly, but the humans at the restaurant weren't able to understand her.

She made sure that only Sam got her words. Sam had no clue why Carmen seemed to be so appalled. He just kept looking puzzled at her.

"Poor thing. Now I get it." She said quietly, shaking her head in utter dismay. A wave of sympathy and guilt swept through her. She really hoped that Abby was okay. God knows, what horrible thoughts were plaguing her mind at the moment.

Sam saw how upset Carmen was and felt different emotions battle inside of her. And it was because of Abby.

"What's the matter? What do you mean?" He questioned, his hands starting to get sweaty.

Carmen grabbed his hand on the table and squeezed it lightly. "Sammy, I bet she's hurt."

"What?" Sam exclaimed in fear. "What could've possibly happened to her here at the hotel? I would've noticed, I'm sure."

"Not physically. I meant she's hurt _emotionally_." Carmen stated more precisely, hoping he would get it. But Sam didn't react, trying to figure out what his brother's mate was telling him.

Carmen sighed annoyed and gave him a stern look. Men were so clueless. Sam needed a nice and hard kick in his firm ass. And yes, she had paid attention to certain areas of his body and Dean would kill her if he ever found out.

But she needed to concentrate right now, so Carmen tried to ban the image of Sam's rear from her mind. She had to help him, so she searched for the right words to get through to him. She decided to be direct and relentless, so he would realize what was going on.

"You have to go talk to your mate and explain that we're not sleeping together."

The look Sam shot her was priceless. It was so obvious what was on his mind. Sam thought Carmen was going insane, she must have lost her mind. She had had a few rough years and now they were taking their toll. Why would she assume something as crazy, otherwise?

"Carmen..." He started confused but she cut him off.

"Listen to me, Sammy!" She snapped and grabbed the sleeve of his shirt, making him raise an eyebrow.

Carmen took a deep breath, trying to be patient. Sam was a good guy who would never hurt a woman on purpose. He had treated every woman he had gotten involved with in the past lovingly and with respect.

But he was still a man which meant sometimes he wasn't able to feel empathy with women and even though being a vampire he hadn't noticed what effect the situation at the reception had had on Abby.

"It looks like we're having a date here and since she doesn't know what's going on for real you can't really blame her for being jealous." Carmen tried to explain and when Sam's face turned pale she knew he had gotten the picture.

Sam was stunned. He couldn't believe that Abby thought something was going on between him and Carmen. She was his brother's mate and he had never ever felt attracted to her. He loved her like a sister and she was one of his best friends.

The fact that they were having lunch at the hotel right now was absolutely innocent. He didn't understand why Abby would read something into it. But he knew he could rely on Carmen and if she said that it looked really really bad, he had to take it seriously.

"I'll go talk to her."

She smiled encouragingly at him when he stood up. "Take your time, I'll wait."

Sam nodded at her thankfully and turned to leave, looking for his girl. She wasn't at the reception, so Sam wandered further through the hotel and found her in the huge kitchen.

She was pouring herself a cup of coffee and when he stepped to her she looked up, glaring at him.

"I'm just getting coffee. There's no guest in sight, so I thought I could leave the reception for five seconds." She blurted out, obviously very upset. "I'll get back to work now. I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

Sam grabbed her arm when she tried to slip past him and turned her to look him in the eyes.

"I'm not here to scold you." He said softly and Abby looked up at him, seeing the warmth and kindness in his eyes. She relaxed a little and took a sip from her cup. Sam's grip on her loosened, but he kept his hand on her arm.

"I should've told you that I'm meeting Carmen for lunch." He started and Abby tensed up again.

"No it's okay. I get it, it's none of my business. But you told me that our..." She broke off and took a deep breath."... relationship is important to you."

"It is. I care about you alot." Sam quickly said and wanted to pull her closer but Abby took a step back.

"It's just...uh, after what happened between us..." She blushed and averted her gaze. "And then all of a sudden this gorgeous woman appears and I..."

"Carmen's just a friend. And I'm so sorry, I didn't realize how upset you were. I should've introduced her to you."

Abby listened to his explanation, feeling the anger and jealousy slowly subside. How was she supposed to know whether he was telling her the truth or not?

And then it hit her. She just had to trust him. If she wanted a relationship with that man she had to learn to trust him, as hard as it was. But even if she had known whether he was lying to her at the moment, she would have believed him anyway.

He had that effect on her, making her want to believe every word that left his lips. With a deep sigh that showed her defeat, she stepped closer. "Just a friend, huh? And you never had a thing with her?"

"No, never." Sam replied with a smile and wrapped his arms around. He needed to touch her, needed to be close to her. And luckily she didn't protest when he took her in his arms.

"I've known Carmen for a pretty long time and we've always been just friends, believe me." He watched her eyes darken with sadness and her voice was hoarse when she spoke up.

"I really want to. But I...I've been hurt before and kind of have a hard time trusting someone."

Sam leaned in and lightly pressed his lips to hers. "I'm not playing a game." He whispered against her mouth and Abby had to hold back her tears.

She nodded, trying to smile but it looked fake. "I guess I should get back to work. My boss'll get furious."

"No, he's a pretty cool guy." Sam answered and Abby let out a genuine laugh, making him smile. Sam's arms were still around her, holding her tight. And as much as she wanted to stay like that forvever, she knew she had to let go of him.

"But I was kind of hoping for a punishment, Mr Winchester." She added teasingly, needing to ease the tension between them. She laughed out loud when Sam's eyes widened in shock.

Not even giving Sam the chance for a reply she quickly left the kitchen, feeling a lot better.

When Sam walked back into the restaurant, still deeply shaken after his talk with Abby, he saw that Carmen was talking on the phone. When he reached the table she hung up and gave him a smile. "Sammy, I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Bad news?" He asked, noticing the serious expression on her face.

"No, not really. I just have to get back to work, we're having an unscheduled meeting."

"It's okay, we can have lunch some other time." Sam said and sat down with a heavy sigh.

Carmen took his hand in hers, making him look at her. "You okay? Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah. Women are complicated." He said and Carmen laughed. "And you haven't noticed before?"

"So many different feelings are involved, it's too damn scary. It's such an emotional roller coaster and my legs are shaking." He explained.

"Well, then you should sit still for a while and might as well enjoy the ride." Carmen said and got up.

"Bye Sammy." She said and since he looked so exhausted she leaned down and kissed him on the head. He smiled at her sadly and his puppy-dog look broke her heart.

She wished she could help Sam and Abby somehow, but they had to solve their problems themselves, just like Dean and her had made it through rough times.

She saw Abby when she passed the reception and decided spontaneously to talk to her. She didn't mean to interfere but Carmen felt the need to clarify a few things. And Abby looked like she might need a talk with a woman.

She smiled her sweetest smile as she approached the young woman. There was a certain aura of confusion mixed with insecurity around her, but Carmen could feel that she was a lot more calm than before.

"I wanted to say goodbye." She started softly and Abby interrupted her work to focus on her. She looked at Carmen with unashamed curiosity in her eyes, but all enmity was gone.

Carmen wanted to laugh but she fought the urge down. She liked Abby's reaction, in fact she thought she would have acted the same if the roles were reversed.

"You're leaving so soon?" Abby asked cautiously. She decided that it would be childish and rude if she didn't answer. After all, the woman was friendly.

"Yeah, something came up." Carmen said and placed her elbows on top of the counter. Keeping her smile, she continued.

"I just wanted to meet you officially, I hope you don't mind. I'm Carmen."

Abby looked at her for a whole minute. Something about that woman's appearance was quite similar to Sam's, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She had to admit that she was fascinated by her though.

"Abigail Holt." She said cautiously and watched how Carmen's smile grew wider. "Sam's one of my best friends."

"Yeah, he's told me the same about you." Abby said, sounding a little tetchy and Carmen raised an eyebrow.

"Sweetie, he's a good guy. If you ask me, one of the best and I love him like a brother."

Abby didn't even flinch at Carmen's words and her lack of reaction made her realize what she had to say to win Abby over. Obviously, Sam hadn't shared that little piece of information.

"And also..." She trailed off and straightened her skirt before she looked back at Abby.

"I'm with his brother. I bet he didn't bother to mention that, huh?" She added triumphantly and received her answer in form of Abby's baffled expression.

"Oh." Abby finally said, trying to wrap her head around the news. "You're his brother's girlfriend?"

"Oh yeah." Carmen replied, inwardly rolling her eyes at the term. She was much more than just some 'girlfriend' to Dean. She was born more than two hundred years ago and had witnessed a lot of changes, but for some odd reason she couldn't get used to those modern words. They were so empty and meaningless.

"Don't worry, Sam's all yours." She patted Abby's hand and turned to leave, a satisfied smile playing on her lips.

* * *

><p>Dean let out a salvo of curse words and proceeded to hammer onto the keyboard, typing as fast as he could. He had been sitting behind the desk in his study at home for the past twenty-four hours.<p>

And he was pissed. There were still another twenty-four hours of work ahead of him before he would be a free man again. On top of that, he hadn't had any sex in almost two days. He was going insane.

The glass doors to the balcony stood wide open, letting in a breeze of fresh air, but Dean didn't pay attention to the warm sunshine and birds singing outside.

He had already sensed the other aura before the shadow of a person was casted on the carpet.

"I've finally found you Dean Winchester." A velvety voice sounded through the room seconds later.

Dean didn't bother to look up from the computer screen, not willing to interrupt his work for the unexpected visitor.

He finshed the passage he was working on first and then leaned back in his seat with a sigh.

"Took you long enough." He commented with a smirk as he locked his eyes with the woman standing in front of him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: New chapter, yay! Hope you liked. So, Abby finally knows who Carmen is:) But who's the mysterious woman in Dean's study? Stay tuned, guys!**

**As always, thank you so much you nice people out there reading and liking this story:) **

**And special thanks to Subtlelife, cold kagome, Dean's Dirty Little Secret and Anacampana for reviewing the last chapter:)  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Dean watched the woman take a step towards him, her green eyes blazing with anger at his remark. He knew he had already upset her and it amused him. He wasn't happy to see her, but he had to admit that she was nice to look at.

"You're right. It's been three hundred years." She said, noting how his eyes scanned her body hungrily and her anger disappeared instantly. She laughed at his reaction to her appearance, very pleased with herself. Her effect on Dean Winchester hasn't lost its power.

"Really?" Dean replied. "Well, time does fly, doesn't it?" His eyes were glued to her, taking in her tall and slim form in the short and strapless purple dress that clung tightly to her body, accentuating her long slender legs. Her red hair was straight and reached to her waist and she was wearing four inch heels which made her look even taller than she already was. She embodied every man's fantasy and Dean couldn't help but lick his lips.

Maybe he should consider taking a break and let her distract him for a while.

"I can't believe you kept your promise, Olivia." Dean said, finally looking her in the eyes.

Olivia crossed her arms in front of her full breasts and smiled sweetly at him. "I told you I would come look for you."

Dean started to grin, getting excited. "Right. I do remember now."

"Don't act like you've never thought about me in the past." Olivia snapped. She was growing irritated since Dean remained sitting carelessly in his chair, not even thinking about taking a step towards her.

"I've to admit, you've crossed my mind once or twice." He said nonchalantly, smiling innocently at her. "So, what are you doing here?"

Olivia wanted to slap him for being so snotty. She had been imagining how Dean Winchester would take her back into his arms after being apart from him for three hundred years. She knew he missed her, she had seen the lust in his eyes. So she had no clue why he was acting now as if she was a pain in the neck.

"Are you fucking with me?" She exclaimed and Dean's grin faltered at her words. He didn't have the nerve to pick a fight with her, so he decided not to provoke her anymore. But she really started to annoy him.

"Of course not, sweetheart." He said calmly. "I just would like to know why you've decided to come back into my life. What do you want from me?" He knew damn well what she had come for but he kept playing ignorant.

"Unbelievable you're still a stubborn dick! You know exactly what I want from you!" She barked and lept forward.

Dean feared for a second she was going to attack him but to his surprise she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Something's different about you." She stated quietly, no sign of fury in her voice anymore.

"I guess, I'm getting old." Dean joked and Olivia shot him a dirty look. And then she realized it. "You _smell _different." She stated in utter shock and Dean raised an eyebrow, totally unmoved.

"You don't like my scent anymore? I'm very sorry." He replied, looking her up and down. "Well, I sure am liking everything about you. But I'm talking about your looks here. You're personality has always been annoying."

"Dean, what the hell is going on? What aren't you telling me?" She demanded, ignoring his comment.

She took a seat on top of his desk and looked him over. He had taken off his jacket, turned up the sleeves of the white shirt he was wearing and loosened the tie. He looked so damn good in a suit; it brought out his handsome features and muscular body.

His appearance was still impressive; Olivia couldn't suppress a sigh as she kept looking at him. She could feel her body react and her knees turned to jelly. How was it possible that after three centuries he still had that power over her?

"Nothing's going on. Listen, I have a lot of work to do..."

"Dean, I missed you." She suddenly confessed. "I've been looking everywhere for you, you're all I can think about."

"Here we go again." Dean sighed. "Sweetheart, my answer's still the same, stop wasting your time."

"But I want you, Dean! You're my mate."

In that moment Carmen walked through the door, her warm and friendly aura filled the room, getting Dean's attention.

As soon as he caught sight of her he started grinning like a boy in a candy store. He hadn't seen her in what seemed like forever, ever since he had buried himself in work.

He missed her like crazy; it almost hurt physically being away from her even for just one day. He immediately felt a sharp tug in his heart, he could have sworn that the love he had for her had materialized itself and took a hold of his body. He was addicted to that woman.

The first thing that Carmen noticed was the tall dazzling and beautiful woman sitting on Dean's desk in a piece of material that you couldn't possibly refer to as a 'dress'.

Jealousy and anger stirred inside her but then she remembered Abby and remained calm. Just because a gorgeous woman was visiting Dean didn't have to mean that something was going on behind her back. After all, she hadn't caught them in a compromising position. But she had heared what the woman had said to Dean.

_You're my mate._ She was definitely a potential threat and Carmen decided to be careful. But when she looked over at Dean and saw him smiling stupidly, she relaxed completely.

He looked so adorable and innocent. He was obviously thrilled to see her and it warmed her heart. She smiled back at him lovingly, forgetting about the other woman.

"Who the hell are you? Dean, who's that woman?" The red-haired girl suddenly exclaimed, interrupting the perfect moment between Dean and Carmen.

At Olivia's words Carmen lost her self-composure which she had kept up successfully until that moment. Her eyes turned dark, sparkling cold and menacing. She slowly walked over to the girl who was invading her territory.

Dean saw the joyful spark in Carmen's eyes turn into fury within seconds and he remembered that Olivia was still in the room. He sensed Carmen's anger and as always it turned him on. His mouth was dry and he wanted to grab her and take her right there on his desk. The lack of sex lately caused all the blood to leave his brain.

"The more appropriate question is, who the hell are you, sweetheart and what are you doing in my house?" Carmen said, her voice dripping with despisement and fury.

Olivia hopped off the desk and stepped closer, glaring at Carmen.

Dean watched them, a little scared of what might happen next. He couldn't help but notice how different they were. Olivia was hot as hell, her whole appearance was advertising one thing - hot and sweat-dripping sex. Everything about her was devilish, her hair color, her sense of style and her scent.

But Carmen, his beautiful Carmen was able to take every man's breath away. Her hazel eyes seemed to be changing from brown to green all the time and never ceased to mesmerize him. She was wearing a simple business dress, but it was pink and satiny and made her skin glow mysteriously. His journalist was elegance personified; she was sexy - very sexy - but in a subtle way.

He chuckled lightly at the absolutely conflictive women standing in front of him. Bad mistake.

Carmen spun around, shooting him a dirty look. "What are you laughing at, Winchester?"

"Nothing, baby. I'm sorry." He replied nervously and swallowed hard.

"You'll be very sorry, honey. Believe me." She threatened and turned back to Olivia. "Now you, sweetheart. Answer my question."

Ignoring her words, Olivia looked the brunette over, disapprove evident in her eyes.

"So, you're the girl he's fucking at the moment." She stated matter-of-factly and Carmen narrowed her eyes.

Dean jumped up and walked over to Carmen, pulled her away from Olivia and stepped in between.

"She's my mate." Dean explained, locking his eyes with Olivia's. The redhead wanted to kill him, he could feel it.

"What? You've got a _mate_?"

"Yep. Why so surprised, it's been three hundred years." Dean shrugged his shoulders, smiling. "People change."

Carmen wasn't proud of it but she got scared. Olivia was seriously pissed by now and she could only guess how she would react to the news. In another space and time, she would have felt sympathy for the girl, but she had clearly stepped over the boundaries.

"As heartbreaking as this is, but I have no time for that." Carmen said disparagingly and looked at Dean. "I have to get back to work, we're having an important meeting."

"But you'll be back around six, right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Carmen replied and leaned up, pressing her lips to Dean's. She kissed him long and hard and possessively, marking her territory.

She glanced briefly at Olivia and walked over to the door.

Olivia was still speechless. She didn't know what to say, her worst nightmare had come true. She looked between Dean and Carmen in shock and horror.

_Dean had betrayed her_. She was going to make him pay for that.

"Honey?" Carmen suddenly turned around one last time, facing Dean.

"Yes, baby?" He replied, extremely amused and fascinated by her behaviour. He had thought she would fume and attack him but she had surprised him with her whole reaction. She was handling the situation with such nonchalance that he felt the need to put her on a pedestal and worship her.

Carmen noticed the look on his face and had to hold back a chuckle. He wasn't sorry or remorseful, rather the opposite; he was enjoying the attention. She should have figured.

But her expression was blank as she spoke up, not showing her real emotions. "I want that person out of my house by the time I get back home."

Dean nodded, still smirking. "Understood."

She glanced over at Olivia again, fighting the urge to slap her. When she was sure that she had regained control over her feelings, she turned around and walked out the door.

"Carmen, wait!" Dean called after her and left the study. He was pleasantly surprised when he spotted her waiting in the hallway for him; she hadn't taken off like he had thought.

He stopped in front of her with a bright smile and Carmen looked questioningly at him. Dean didn't say anything and leaned down, pressing his lips to her mouth. It was a soft and gentle kiss, his lips moving slowly against hers, leaving her breathless when he pulled away again.

"It's so good to see you, baby." He whispered huskily against her lips. "We've been apart for twenty-four hours and it almost killed me."

"But you've got yourself some company, so it couldn't have been that bad." Carmen kinked an eyebrow provokingly, a dangerous glow in her eyes.

"You're mine, Mr Winchester." She stated menacingly.

"Possessive much?" Dean simply replied and chuckled lightly, pulling her roughly to his body.

"Very." Carmen felt his erection press against her stomach and noticed the obvious lust in his eyes.

"Two women fighting over you turned you on, huh? You liked it, didn't you?"

"Maybe. I've to admit that it had the desired effect." He smirked, sensing her annoyance. "But it's you who drives me crazy. The minute you walked into the room I've had this massive hard on." He ground his hips into her, emphasizing his words and Carmen gasped.

"Plus, I'm sex-deprived, baby. We haven't done anything in two days. Not even some handwork!" He sounded so desperate and Carmen laughed.

"Aw, poor baby."

"Promise me, you'll take care of me tonight." He said in a deep, low voice, knowing Carmen wouldn't turn him down.

"Of course I will. But now, I really have to go." Carmen glanced over his shoulder to the door of his study.

"Hey, why don't you ask your girlfriend to help you out since she's waiting for you anyway." She added sarcastically, but she wasn't able to hold back the aggressive undertone in her voice.

Dean couldn't help but smile. "Come're." He whispered and pulled her close, kissing her deeply again. Carmen couldn't suppress her feelings; her arms wound automatically around his neck and she moaned softly into his mouth.

He broke the kiss and moved further down to nibble at her jaw before he licked the column of her throat, sucking hotly on the soft flesh. He heard Carmen take in a desperate breath.

"Dean..." She moaned into his ear and he could smell how aroused she already was. He buried his face in her neck, breathing in her scent. The way it mixed with the perfume she was wearing was intoxicating. Carmen smelled like meadow flowers; fresh, natural and sweet.

"I love your scent, baby." He whispered huskily and Carmen shuddered. She got so distracted that she almost forgot about the tall redhead in the other room.

And as much as she hated to leave Dean with a hot woman alone, she had to. She had to trust him.

After all, she had told him she trusted him. Stupid. But now was the time to prove it.

"Dean...I really have to go now." She tried to get out of his embrace, but he wouldn't let go of her. "Please...I'll be back in a few hours and we'll do whatever you want."

Dean let out a disappointed groan, but decided not to protest. He could feel that Carmen's patience was wearing thin and he didn't want to enrage her.

"I'll be here, waiting for you." He said quietly and kissed her one last time.

"You really should go take care of that readhead now." Carmen said sweetly, turned around and left.

Dean ran a hand through his hair, knowing he had a lot of explaining to do later. His stomach turned at the thought. He would rather not tell Carmen anything about Olivia.

And if she hadn't showed up, he would have never even mentioned her. He would have kept silent about that part of his life for all eternity.

Because it would hurt Carmen.

He had already regretted getting involved with Olivia a long time ago. It had been a huge mistake and he had thought he would never see her again. But now she was back and he could only hope she wasn't going to cause much trouble.

Dean sighed and headed back into his study to get rid of one of the demons from his past.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading, hope you liked. Special thanks to cold kagome, Dean's Dirty Little Secret and Subtlelife for reviewing the last chapter:)**


	15. Chapter 15

Dean walked back into his study and Olivia's scent hit him right in the face. The rich and heavy odor had penetrated every corner of the room by now and Dean scrunched up his nose as it invaded his senses, making him dizzy. He had a hard time believing that once, a long long time ago, he had actually _liked _it.

But now in comparison to Carmen's fresh fragrance that still lingered on him and clouded his mind, Olivia's was too unbearable. He walked over and opened a few windows to let the fresh breeze clean the room off of it.

"So...you've got a mate." Olivia said quietly, her tone laced thick with anger. She made sure to show how upset she was about the news she has learned.

"You're repeating yourself, sweetheart." An amused smile played on Dean's lips as he watched Olivia narrowing her eyes at him. Suddenly, he felt very tired and had no desire to quarrel with her any longer. He wanted her to go already, so he could get back to work. Dean laid a hand on the small of Olivia's back and guided her outside onto the balcony.

"I can't believe you did this! You promised me you'd wait for me, you told me that you needed me." Olivia continued to fume, but once she realized where Dean had led her she stopped and looked at him with wide eyes. "What are you doing?"

"First of all, I'm pretty sure I've never said anything close to such things." Dean started, ignoring her question. "Secondly, I never ever make promises. I really appreciate your effort, but you can stop now. None of your little tricks is going to work on me." He grasped her arm roughly and pulled her towards the railing.

"What the hell, Dean?" She yelped and glanced down, seeing the yard below the balcony.

Dean flashed her a smile. "Well, since you apparently have no idea how to use the front door, you should leave the same way you came in."

Olivia's eyes were dark with anger, but she managed a mischievous smile. "You're making a huge mistake and sooner or later you're going to realize it, Dean Winchester."

Dean stepped closer to her, his body pressing her hard into the railing. Olivia had to suppress a cry when she felt her back hit the cold surface roughly. She grew nervous at his behaviour, seeing the resentment clearly in his eyes.

"Careful, sweetheart. If you pull another stunt like this again, I won't hesitate to make use of my knife and cut off that pretty little head of yours. Got it?"

He heard her swallow, a hint of fear starting to build inside her. Dean smiled a condescending smile. It was good to know that he could still make her anxious, spark trepidation inside her. He took a step back, releasing her and Olivia straightened up and exhaled a relieved breath.

"Don't you dare showing up at my house without an invitation ever again." Dean growled, towering menacingly over her. "Now get off my property."

Despite her fear, Olivia wasn't ready to accept her defeat. Walking into Dean's life again and seeing how happy he was with another woman, was like a stab in the back. But she wasn't willing to give him up.

Dean Winchester was the most amazing thing she had ever laid her eyes on - she had to have him.

"You're not going to stay happy with her forever, Dean. She'll make you miserable in the long run because she's not the one you're supposed to be with. I'm the woman you need." Olivia gave him a dazzling smile and vanished, Dean saw her shadow for a split second in the far distance before she disappeared out of his vision completely.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Dean shook his head wearily. He was strong enough not to let her play him; after everything he and Cramen had been through there wasn't anyone out there who could make him start to doubt their love. Especially not Olivia.

Still, he didn't know how far she would go to destroy his life. Right now, Dean's biggest fear was that she could hurt Carmen and he knew he had to look after her to keep her safe. However, Carmen was quick on the uptake and would notice that something was going on, so he had to involve Sam. His brother could help him keeping an eye on Carmen without getting her suspicious.

Dean stepped back into his study and took his laptop, deciding to work downstairs. He couldn't stay longer in the room; Olivia's scent was still present and gave him a headache. As he decended the stairs he tried to picture Sam's reaction when he told him that Olivia was back in their lives. He knew his little brother was going to have a nervous breakdown. She used to screw with both brothers and Sam wouldn't be happy to see her, either.

Dean sat down on the couch in the living room and opened his laptop, but couldn't focus on his work. Carmen was going to be back home in a few hours and he would have to face her soon. He had to figure out how he was going to explain everything to her.

He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. He was close to desperation. What trouble could one man get himself into only because he had wanted to get laid three centuries ago?

* * *

><p>"Jason, coffee now!" Carmen yelled as she passed her assistant's desk and made her way to her own. She had to prepare for an annoying meeting and she already was on edge, so her voice had an angry tone to it. Poor Jason froze in shock in his chair, not daring to move. Carmen had never acted that way around him before; usually she was nice to him and treated him with respect. He wasn't sure what to do.<p>

"Are you suddenly deaf?" She asked, stepping around his desk and looking down on him.

"N...no. Is-is everything okay?" Jason asked carefully, hoping not to upset her even more.

"I've a meeting in five minutes which I won't survive without a dose of caffeine, so move your ass, buddy!" Carmen replied, watching how the young man jumped off his seat to get her what she wanted. And she felt bad. She hadn't mean to take her anger out on him just because she was still upset about that tramp showing up.

It was ridiculous, Dean had probably already gotten rid of her and Olivia wasn't even at the house anymore. But what if she was? The thought of Dean and her together...Maybe she was overreacting; Dean clearly wouldn't do anything. He wouldn't sleep with an ex at their house; he wouldn't hurt her like that.

_Trust. _She had to trust him, but it was hard.

Carmen had tried to keep it together in front of Dean, but as soon as she had left the house she lost it. She felt the need to kill everyone who got in her way and still had no clue how she had managed to stay out of trouble and not to hurt anyone.

But fury and pain still fought inside of her; some bitch wanted to steal her man, so she had the right to act irrational, didn't she? Jason didn't deserve her fury, however.

She looked up at him when he returned to place the cup onto her desk, his hands shaking terribly. Jason flinched when her eyes landed on him and quickly disappeared again. He was too afraid of her to stay longer than necessary. Carmen sighed and got back to studying her notes for the meeting. After she had finshed her coffee, she got up and headed to the conference room.

She couldn't believe it, but somehow time flew by; she survived the boring meeting and the rest of the day at work. However, she dreaded going home. Carmen feared what might be awaiting her there. She knew she wouldn't survive walking in on Dean and Olivia, so she delayed the moment and wandered through the dark streets for a while instead of going home to Dean.

Her heart was telling her to stop being so pathetic. Dean was waiting impatiently for her to get back, so they could finally spend the next hours having uncontrolled and passionate sex.

Her mind was screaming at her to face reality. As much as he loved her, Dean wouldn't miss the opportunity when a chick as hot as Olivia suddenly appeared in his room. Most likely, he had spent the whole day with her, fucking her remaining brains out.

Carmen wanted to cry out in frustration; her thoughts drove her crazy. She could have called him to check what the situation at home was like, but fear, pain and confusion stood in the way. So she proceeded wandering around aimlessly instead.

Eventually, she ended up at the bar in Sam's hotel. It was like a second home to her, she felt safe there and it was the perfect place to hide when she felt vulnerable and needed to be alone.

Luckily, she hadn't seen Sam anywhere and so far, had spared herself the trouble of explaining everything and pouring her heart out to him. Because if Sam had been there, he would have kept insisting until she spilled everything.

Sitting on one of the stools, sipping white wine, she glanced around the hotel as she tried to clear her mind off of everything. She wanted to shut all emotions and thoughts off in order to collect herself again. Only then she would be capable of going back to Dean.

But so far, she felt like crap. She was embarrassed how intimidated she was by Olivia, but couldn't fight it. Her worst nightmare had come true; a woman had showed up, claiming to be Dean's mate. It was only natural that she got thrown off track a little and needed time to recover.

She saw her reflection in the mirror behind the shelves and shuddered. No, she didn't want Dean to see her like that. She looked so scared and weak. Carmen took another sip from her glass, pondering whether she should stay at the hotel, get some sleep and face Dean in the morning. Until then she would hopefully be her usual self again. She could make up an excuse, tell him something about having to work late. Anything, except for the truth. She didn't want Dean to find out how the appearance of the vampire lady had affected her for real. Not ever.

Abby's work day was over; the concierge for the night had already started his shift and none of the guests had complains, so there was no need for her to stay any longer.

But on her way out, she spotted a young woman at the bar; it took Abby a second to recognize her. They had met only a few hours ago for the first time. She remembered that her name was Carmen.

Although she didn't know her, Abby sensed what state the young woman was in. She had seen the expression on her face on a lot of women's faces who had gotten their heart broken once. Wondering who could have hurt her, she walked over to the bar hesitantly.

"Rough day?" The soft and warm female voice wiped out Carmen's dark thoughts, forcing her back into reality and she turned around on the barstool to face the person who had addressed her.

Sam's mate was standing a few feet away from her, a friendly smile on her face. Carmen didn't try to appear jaunty, because she knew it was too late to cover her real feelings. Abby had already noticed how miserable she was, otherwise she wouldn't have come over.

"Yeah. You could say that." She replied with a sigh and looked away, not caring anymore that she was showing weakness and vulnerability. She didn't have the energy to pretend as if she was okay.

Abby stepped closer and when Carmen didn't protest, she took a seat next to her at the bar. She ordered herself a glass of wine and finally focused back on Carmen.

"Sometimes it's easier to talk to people you don't know." She said quietly, practically offering her a shoulder to cry on.

Carmen smiled weakly. "You're right."

"Sam told me you got called back into work and you had to leave again. That sucks."

"Yeah. But I came back here after work because I couldn't bring myself to..." Carmen trailed off when her voice broke. She stayed silent for a whole minute, amused by the fact that she was talking to Sam's girl. It was so surreal; they barely knew each other, Sam was the only thing that had sort of bonded and brought them together. She wanted to laugh at the thought, but managed to suppress it.

"You couldn't bring yourself to do what?" Abby pushed gently, looking at Carmen. And this time she held the eye contact; letting Abby's warm grey eyes comfort her. It couldn't hurt to get her opinion although she knew nothing about vampires or about her and Dean's relationship.

"Go home."

"Oh." Abby was visibly surprised, she clearly hadn't expected that reply.

"For fear of facing Dean. It's a long story, but err...my boyfriend and I, we always had some sort of trust issue. Recently, everything's been fine, great actually. And then...that woman appeared on the scene."

Abby let Carmen's words sink in, frowning as she pondered about their meaning. "So you think he's cheating on you? With her?"

The shadow appearing in Carmen's eyes was a sufficient answer. "But you don't know for sure." Abby added.

"I'm acting ridiculous, right?" Carmen replied, letting out a bitter laugh and clutched her hands nervously. "I'm hiding here because I'm too scared to talk to him about it. So cowardly."

"It's understandable though." Abby said and Carmen waited for her to continue. "It's hard to gather enough courage to be able to trust again once you got hurt before."

She was right, but Abby couldn't have known that it was Dean who had hurt her in the past. Carmen closed her eyes for a moment, analyzing her feelings.

"Dean loves me, I'm sure of it. And he'd never hurt me intentionally. I'm just insecure because of the past...but I know he'd never cheat on me with _her_."

"Well, then you should get your head out of your ass and go home already."

"Huh?" Carmen replied in astonishment.

"Don't let your past get in the way. Stop torturing yourself with 'what ifs' and 'maybes' and go talk to your man about your fears." Abby encouraged and Carmen stared at her, fascinated. Never had a human being talked to her that way; they usually held her in high esteem since they sensed that she was different. But Abby didn't seem intimidated by her.

She could understand why Sam had fallen for her; Abby was definitely one of a kind.

"Thanks, you're right. But...it's so hard to trust sometimes, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah." Abby sighed heavily. "Take me for instance, you know how I freaked when I saw you with Sam."

"It's Sammy's fault; he should've told you about me." Carmen chuckled and Abby looked away, clearly embarrassed. "Well...about that. Thank you for...clarifying everything."

"No problem, glad I could help." Carmen smiled and cleared her throat nervously before continuing. "So, I guess I should get going. Or maybe I should stay here for the night?"

Abby's eyes widened and she looked at her in shock. "What? No way!"

Carmen blushed at her indignant reaction, deeply ashamed of herself. In fact, she couldn't believe herself that it was really her acting that way. Normally, she faced every problem fearlessly and never backed out. But right now, she was unable to cope with anything.

"Avoiding Dean won't solve the problem. Do you really think when you get home you'll find them doing it on the couch in the living room?"

Carmen was speechless, hearing Abby voicing her thoughts. That was exactly what she was afraid of. When Abby saw the pain in Carmen's eyes, she realized what she had said and got quiet.

"I'm sorry, that was inappropriate. Don't listen to me, okay? I can be a little pushy sometimes. It's been a long day and I'm tired and everything I say doesn't make any sense...I'm sorry, I..." Abby ranted awkwardly but Carmen cut her off by placing a hand onto her shoulder.

"No, it's okay. You didn't say anything wrong." Carmen said with a friendly smile, but then it disappeared again. "Please don't tell Sam that I was here, okay?" She didn't want him to find out about Olivia; he had endured enough because of her and Dean in the past. He was happy at the moment and she wanted it to stay that way.

Abby listened to Carmen intently; she spoke quiet but her tone was urgent and her eyes were sparkling threatiningly. Her hand laid firmly on Abby's arm, emphasizing her words. She could see how important it was for Carmen that Sam didn't find out.

"But Dean's his brother, so..."

"No!" Carmen growled, gripping her arm tighter. Abby winced at her touch.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" Carmen quickly let go of her, taking a deep breath. Sometimes she tended to underestimate her strength.

Abby shook her head, looking at her speechless.

"Thanks for your concern, Abby. But I don't want Sam to worry. Hell, I don't even know if there's something to worry. Listen, talking to you helped, but I still need to think about it. Can you keep a secret?"

"Okay. But you should really go home." Carmen started to scare her a little, but Abby bit her bottom lip and then continued bravely. "I bet Dean's wondering where you are right now. Don't avoid him, he doesn't deserve it."

Abby's words hit her hard and left Carmen with a realization. She was right, she thought as she watched Abby walk away, Dean didn't deserve to be avoided.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Big thanks to everyone who's still reading this story, hope you liked this chapter!  
><strong>

**Also big special thanks to ImpalaAngel13, Dean's Dirty Little Secret and Violet Jayde Elizabeth Rose for reviewing, you guys made my day:)  
><strong>

**So, what do you think? Big Dean and Carmen fight in the next chapter? Stay tuned to find out!  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hi everyone. I know it's been a while and I'm very sorry, but I promise to update regularly again from now on. I hope everyone's still reading this story and will enjoy the new chapter.**

** This chapter is for Violet Jayde Elizabeth Rose because I know how impatiently she's waiting for it, so there you go:) ****Also huge thanks to Dean's Dirty Little Secret, you always leave a review and it makes me really happy:)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dean was growing irritated. She wasn't coming home. He couldn't belive it. Carmen had probably lied to him about work and was with someone else now. To get back at him for Olivia. There was no other explanation.<p>

He downed another glass of whisky; the burning feeling it caused in his throat matched his mood. He was beyond pissed. How could she? How could Carmen do this to him?

He should have known that she wasn't as cool about Olivia showing up as she pretended to be. But why did she lie to him about it? Why wouldn't she just talk to him? Instead she was messing with his mind again and there he was, imagining the worst things possible.

He was slowly getting worked up about Carmen's absence. She was already two hours late and he was going crazy.

He poured himself another glass of whisky and continued to pace the kitchen. The thought of Carmen with another man made him sick. It wasn't even justified since he didn't do anything wrong and Carmen should know that. But apparently she thought he could be that cruel and cheat on her in her own home.

A fireball of pure fury exploded inside of him and he threw the glass across the room; it crashed on the wall and shattered into pieces, staining the black and white-checkered tiles of the kitchen floor with the amber liquid.

He closed his eyes, trying to keep his temper in control. He heard his phone he had left on the coffee table in the living room and hurried out the kitchen. Picking it up, he read Carmen's message. She had had to work late, but was on her way home now.

Dean couldn't help but let out a tortured laugh. He didn't believe her for a second, he was damn sure that she had been at some bar, cheating on him. At least she was headed home now.

He threw his phone back onto the table and went back into the kitchen to wait for Carmen's appearance.

* * *

><p>Carmen knew she was in trouble when Dean didn't reply to her message. He was upset and she was in for the silent treatment. Or he was too busy with Olivia, but she quickly shook that thought off. It was her own fault anyway, she should have come home right after work. Now she needed to stay calm and come up with a good explanation. She had an idea what was on his mind and she had to clear the air before the tension between them fueled another fight. She didn't want to fight, she was so tired of fighting with him all the time.<p>

Carmen sighed, parking her car she got out and headed inside. Expecting the worst, she turned off the switch, so Dean wouldn't be able to sense her feelings. She noticed his laptop and a pile of documents in the living room. With a relieved smile she realized there was no other scent in the house beside Dean's. Olivia wasn't there.

Sensing Dean's presence she followed his scent. He was leaned against the counter, his back facing her and looking out the window. Carmen's hands started to shake when she saw what state he was in. He was deeply hurt, she could feel it physically. And she hated herself for causing him so much pain.

Dean turned around when he heard her enter the room. She was hiding her feelings from him; he wasn't able to sense any emotions and the fact sparked new anger inside him. He shot her a cold look and felt a little better when she jumped almost unnoticeably. It was proof that she was feeling remorse.

Dean was more than only upset, he was boiling with rage. And god, did it turn her on. But it wasn't the right time for her lust to get in the way, so Carmen tried her best to ignore the hot feeling in her lower body. She looked around the room; the pieces of glass on the floor catching her eye. She looked back over at Dean and smiled weakly.

He was surprised by her reaction and wondered what the hell was going on. Carmen walked over to the counter; taking the bottle she poured herself a drink and took a gulp.

"Rough day, huh?" She said quietly, looking up at him, awaiting his reaction.

"Yeah." He mumbled, not looking at her. He couldn't believe how much he still wanted her even though she was playing with his feelings.

Carmen chuckled at his stubbornness and leaned up, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and buried her face in his chest, breathing in his scent. This was her home, this was where she belonged. She should have never been hesitant to come to him.

Dean was speechless and a little appalled by her behaviour. That wasn't his Carmen. His Carmen never acted that way. She was loud and demanding and temperamental, but never so _calm. _Why wasn't she kicking his ass already? It scared him.

"I'm so sorry." Carmen mumbled, her voice muffled by his shirt. "I can't lose you, Dean. Please don't leave me."

Dean's heart broke at her words. She had been with another man and even confessing it now. He freed himself from her embrace and took a step back, glaring at her.

"I thought you were here with Olivia." Carmen explained softly and shook her head, obviously devastated.

"I didn't sleep with her. She left right after you." Dean said quietly but Carmen could hear the aggressive undertone.

"I know that now. But I feared..."

"You were there, too. Right? When we had that talk in the hallway? You asked me to get rid of her and I did!" Dean yelled, unable to stay calm any longer.

"And you think I would lie to you about that?"

Dean's words tore with a brutal force through her and Carmen realized that she had screwed up big time. He was slipping farther away from her with every passing second, she was indeed losing him this time. He was standing only two feet away from her yet he seemed so far away.

It was even worse that Carmen didn't protest or respond; she was simply standing still and not saying a word, just letting him yell. Dean swallowed hard, coming to the conclusion Carmen wasn't willing to defend herself, she was giving up, just like that.

"You don't trust me at all, do you? You think I would hurt you like that? So you've made sure to hurt me first, right?"

Next thing she knew, he was out the kitchen, already halfway through the living room. Carmen snapped out of her trance and took after him, quickly catching up with him.

"Dean, please...this has nothing to do with you, I...I just..." Why couldn't she think of the right words? Which were the right words to make his pain go away? How could she explain how insecure she really was? Carmen couldn't focus on one rational thought, her mind was overstrained.

Suddenly Dean spoke up again, annoyed by the whole situation. "Tell me who he is."

Silence.

Carmen looked at him wide-eyed, completely dumbstruck. "What?" She had no idea what Dean was talking about.

"Just give me a name, I promise I won't kill the bastard."

Carmen felt as if she had missed some part of the conversation. Slowly, she began to understand what Dean's problem really was and why he was so pissed.

"Oh my..." She breathed out and stepped closer. "I haven't been with someone else today, I didn't cheat on you."

"Yeah, right." Dean huffed, his eyes boring into hers. "Just tell me who the fuck he is already. I bet you picked him up at your usual bar."

"No." Carmen snarled, her calm voice turned into an animalistic sound. "I've been working til six and then I wandered around for a few hours. I needed some time to think!"

He didn't believe her, she could see it in his eyes. In fact, he got even angrier. The hot feeling was present in the room. Dean snapped. He grabbed Carmen's arm roughly and pushed her into the wall, looking down at her menacingly, his eyes dark with fury and hunger.

"Don't you fucking lie to me." He growled, making sure she heard every word. Their faces were mere inches apart and he had her arm in a vice-grip; he could feel her shivering with both, fear and lust.

"Stop playing your games, woman. If you don't stop fucking with my mind, I swear to god, I will kill you with my bare hands."

Carmen straightened up, looking him straight in the eye. Without hesitation she raised her hand and slapped him across the face.

Dean recovered quickly and pulled her close, clashing his mouth to hers. His desire had finally taken control and he wasn't willing to fight it any longer. With a deep moan, Carmen capitulated as well, holding onto him she gave into the demanding heat.

Dean dragged her to the stairs; Carmen desperately clinged onto the bannister but wasn't able to hold her balance and they ended up on the first steps. He pushed her down roughly, hiking her dress up impatiently to get to the naked flesh beneath. Parting her legs, he moved between her thighs to press his aching length to her center.

Carmen let out a deep moan, shaking hands wandering down to unbutton Dean's pants. They were both feverish; aching to touch the other and satisfy a primal need. Dean buried his hands in her hair when she took him in her hand, a strangled groan coming from his lips.

Carmen stroked him a few times teasingly and then stopped. "I hate you." Dean squinted his eyes at her. Carmen looked up at him with an innocent smile.

"Right back at you, honey." She moved her hands underneath his shirt, nails raking over the naked skin. Hissing at the bittersweet pain, Dean left her lips and licked down her throat and neck, looking for a good artery. He couldn't wait to claim her again.

"I can smell your arousal. You're so fucking ready for me, aren't you, baby?" He whispered hotly in her ear, tugging the strap of her dress down to lick the exposed skin. Carmen shivered and gasped at the feel of Dean's hot tongue. His hands made their way down, pushing her panties out of the way.

Carmen whimpered and dug her nails into his chest, desperately keeping her desires in control. "Yes...god, Dean. Please...fuck me." She breathed heavily, already on the verge of frenzy. Dean chuckled, hearing the need in her voice and smelling the lust pouring off of her, knowing he was the only one who could satisfy her every want. He yanked her legs up, wrapping them around his waist and slammed into her, her wonderful tightness welcoming him.

Carmen threw her head back, letting out a scream as Dean's length filled her completely and succumbed to the inexplicable wonderful feelings that washed over her. Dean started to move instantly, his powerful and perfect thrusts giving Carmen immense pleasure, driving her closer and closer to the abyss.

The fact that they were both still dressed added to the fire that was burning through their veins, driving them crazy. Carmen dug her four-inch heels into Dean's ass, matching his rapid movements. The steps beneath her hit her back hard with every thrust, but she didn't feel the pain nor did she care; completely wrapped up in the overwhelming emotions she switched her rational thoughts off.

"Yes...Dean. Harder...oh god." She moaned, biting down onto her bottom lip. "So fucking good, baby."

Dean's voracious hunger for her awoke, seeing her trembling and writhing beneath him, her perfect neck exposed to him. Carmen felt his hot breath on her skin and started to purr in anticipation, hungrily awaiting his bite. When she felt his sharp fangs penetrate her skin, Carmen squeezed her eyes shut and cried out in pleasure. Dean groaned when her smooth skin yielded under the pressure of his fangs, giving him access to the sweet vein.

Carmen panted heavily as Dean drank her blood, marking her all over again and renewing their bond. She couldn't take it any longer; the rhythmic friction and sucking was otherworldly, bringing her closer to the edge. She had the feeling as if an inferno was starting to build in her abdomen that was about to burst and burn her whole body alive.

Dean felt her walls clench around him in a vice grip and he quit drinking her blood to keep her from coming, claiming her lips in a violent kiss instead. Carmen's protest turned into a throaty sound when she tasted her own blood in Dean's mouth.

"Fuck...Dean...you're killing me." She breathed out and he flashed her a devilish smile and picked up the pace, not able to hold out any longer. Her wonderful legs wrapped tightly around him and her sweet tightness forcing him to let go was too much. He needed to come. And he needed her to come.

With a low growl his hands gripped her hips firmly, tilting them up, so he could thrust even deeper into her. Carmen lifted herself up onto her elbows for more leverage, moving in sync with Dean's relentless hard thrusts, driving high-pitched noises out of her. He knew she was fucking close.

"Yes...yes, yes, yes!" She chanted breathlessly, all control completely lost. Dean came hard and felt Carmen fall apart at the same time, body shaking violently, her own climax washing over her just as hard.

Dean collapsed on top of her, burying his face into her neck and breathing heavily, feeling Carmen's ragged breathing echoing in his ear. He took her by surprise by capturing her lips in a slow but deep and desperate kiss.

"We need to get to the bedroom for the next round, sweetheart." He said quietly against her lips, smiling down at her and Carmen sighed blissfully. "Oh god, yes."

Dean chuckled at her response and got up, pulling her up with him and heading upstairs.


	17. Chapter 17

Carmen pushed Dean into the bedroom, tugging at his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Dean chuckled at her impatience and covered her hands with his, stopping her from undressing him. "What's the rush, sweetheart?"

"I need you so much, I can't get enough of you." Carmen smiled, looking up at him."I want you to make me scream a few more times tonight, baby."

"Anything for you, my love." He replied, smirking when he felt her hands on his chest again. Even through the fabric her touch was hot on his skin.

Carmen quickly removed his shirt, licking her lips at the sight and brushing her fingertips lightly over his naked torso. Dean growled and grabbed her hips, pulling her against his body. She made a pleasured noise at the contact and then brushed her hair out of the way to unzip her dress.

Dean frowned, noticing the blood from his bite mark slowly trickle down her neck. Usually, he made sure to close the punctures properly after drinking blood from her. "Sorry, baby. I went a little crazy there."

"It's okay. I love it when you lose control with me, I've told you like a thousand times." She whispered softly in his ear. Dean licked the droplets of blood off her skin, groaning at the taste of her and kissed the spot where he had bitten her.

Carmen tilted her head back, sighing at the wonderful feeling and started to breathe heavily as he left feathery kisses along her collarbone, his lips barely touching her skin. Dean grinned, hearing her breath catch when he reached her breasts and his tongue dipped into the cup of her bra to tease one full mound.

"Dean..." She purred, tangling her hands in his hair. He surprised her by yanking down her dress in the next moment, not even bothering to undo the zipper first. "Step out." He ordered when the material pooled around her feet.

Carmen's eyes were glistening as she moved slowly to provoke him. "You've already ruined some of my underwear." She said, taking a step back and quickly pulling off her bra before Dean could rip it apart.

She was only wearing her black heels now and Dean's eyes roamed over her naked form, hunger starting to gnaw at him again. He was ready to attack and ravage her, but told himself to slow down. He wanted a nice foreplay this time.

Carmen raised an eyebrow, waiting for his next move. She smiled as if she knew exactly what was going through his mind.

"You're keeping those on." Dean said, gesturing to her high heels.

"Aren't you a dirty boy, Winchester. Well, fine by me." She stepped over to the bed, sitting on the edge. "I'll do anything for you, honey, you know that."

Dean took a deep breath, a chill running down his spine at her suggestive words.

"Now you still have your pants on, that's not gonna work for me." Carmen added, looking him over.

They still hung loosely on his hips and it took Dean a split second to get rid of them. Carmen pulled him closer until he was standing in front of her and wrapped her hand around his length; it was still slick with her juices. She looked up at him and began to move her hand slowly, adding more pressure when her hand moved down to the base and less when it went back up to the tip. It quickly grew to its full size under her treatment again and Dean's breathing was hot and heavy on her skin.

"Shit, sweetheart." He grunted, never losing eye contact with her. He could feel his release approaching, but he didn't want to come yet. He needed her to stop that delicious torture, so he cupped her face and leaned in, finally joining their lips in a hot kiss. He pushed Carmen gently down onto the bed and got on top. She ran her hands down his strong muscular back, sighing happily when she felt Dean's full weight.

Carmen placed soft kisses along his jaw-line and then lightly scraped her teeth down his throat, letting out a noise when Dean suddenly turned onto his back and she was on top. She sat up a little, smiling down at him and kissed his lips quickly before starting her journey down his body. Dean couldn't hold back a low moan when her hot mouth left a wet trail on his chest, her tongue licking teasingly over one nipple.

His erection moved between the valley of her breasts when Carmen crawled lower to leave open-mouth kisses all over his abdomen, paying special attention to the sensitive area beneath his belly button. Dean groaned at the gorgeous sight and his head started to spin at the feel of her soft silk breasts. He was rock-hard and going insane, but was still repressing the urge to bury himself inside of her.

Carmen traced the pulsing vein of his length with her tongue, tasting herself on him and it turned her on even more. She licked every inch of his massive erection, dipping her tongue into the tiny slit on the tip, but never closing her lips around him.

Carmen wished for Dean to just take her already, but she also enjoyed teasing him without letting him come. Feeling him fighting for control and hearing his restrained sounds of pleasure got her even wetter. She loved the way he reacted to her caresses.

The burning feeling in Dean's lower body increased as Carmen continued to torture him, yet it wasn't enough to make him fall over the edge. Her sweet tongue quit teasing his shaft and he breathed out in relief, feeling the pulsing lessen a little. Carmen kissed up his hip bone instead and bit in the soft flesh there, moaning loudly when she tasted him.

Dean huffed, dug his hands in her hair and let her drink his blood. Every nerve in his body was alive, burning with lust for his mate and it only increased when she started to feed on him.

"I need to touch you, baby." He whispered and ran one hand down her body, slipping it between her legs and pushing two fingers inside of her effortlessly since she was still so wet from their first encounter.

Carmen jumped at the sudden intrusion and let go of him, leaning her forehead against his stomach as he began to pump her. She stopped breathing when Dean's thumb started to circle her clit, hitting every nerve perfectly and sending burning waves of pleasure through her entire body.

"Dean..." She choked out, starting to tremble terribly on top of him; she was already that close. And then suddenly her climax washed over her; Carmen scratched his skin with her fingernails and let out noises that sounded like sobs. When she collapsed on top of him, Dean instantly wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He kissed her wet forehead and caressed her back lovingly as she came down from her high.

Carmen reached for Dean's hand and made eye-contact with him before closing her lips around his fingers and licking them clean. Dean felt himself become even harder.

"You okay?" He asked hoarsely, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Carmen nodded."Yeah, but I need you inside of me. Let me feel you, baby." She straddled him again and aligned his length with her center, letting him sink in slowly, inch by inch.

"Fuck, baby...you're so wet." Dean had smelled how turned on she was but had no idea that she was almost dripping. He grabbed her hips and gritted his teeth, forcing himself not to start slamming into her.

Carmen began to rock against him, her eyes fluttering close. She ran her hands through her hair and over her torso, pinching her nipples until they were hard. Dean didn't dare to avert his eyes as he watched her move on top of him and touch herself.

Carmen arched her back and bit her lip, starting to rock faster. All of her senses were concentrated on Dean filling her up, stretching her walls with every thrust. He fitted so perfectly inside of her.

She felt Dean's hands make their way up her body, caressing her legs and stomach, massaging her breasts and then move back down, his fingers attacking her clit again.

Carmen opened her eyes, leaning forward and placing her hands on either side of Dean's head, panting heavily.

"I want you to come, sweetheart." Dean said, his thumb drawing tight firm circles around her clit. "Now."

Dean's low seductive voice had a special effect on her body, making her completely weak. She couldn't take the sweet torture anymore and came hard, her orgasm tore through her and she squeezed her yes shut, crying out.

Dean wasted no time and turned them over, burying her underneath him. He didn't give her time to recover from her orgasm and pushed her down into the mattress, pounding into her fast. All she could do was hold onto him for dear life and move with him at vampire pace, their hips clashing so deliciously as they tried to get to their high as fast as possible.

Her walls clenched tightly around him as he thrust into her and it heightened the pleasure. The continuous friction had her sensitive body react in no time and Carmen could feel herself getting closer to the edge again. Dean knew he couldn't hold back his own release any longer and he sensed that it only took a few more thrusts for Carmen to come as well.

Dean was hitting that sweet spot inside her perfectly and she was about to explode; finally, his next wonderfully long and hard thrust triggered her release. Dean's abdomen tightened and this time he allowed himself to let go, climaxing shortly after her.

Carmen came violently, crying out Dean's name. Her heels scratched along his lower back and her nails dug in his scalp, intensifying his climax. Dean buried his head in the crook of her neck and bit down onto her shoulder, riding out the high.

He rolled off of her, fearing to crush her when he allowed himself to collapse on top of her. Carmen sighed, finding herself missing him already when he got off her to lay beside her. She couldn't explain why after such an intimate moment she still wanted him to be close. She would always want him, she could never get tired of him. She was attached to him and it scared her.

Their bond was just too deep.

It was every vampire's curse, she realized. Or blessing? She could never escape him. And she didn't want to. But at some point she had honestly believed that it was possible. Even though it would take decades or centuries and it would be excruciating to forget him. Now she was sure that she would die of despair if she ever left him. He was her mate and she belonged to him.

No one could ever change that.

Dean's eyes were closed as he laid on his back, revelling in the post-coital bliss and still he was able to sense Carmen's tension clearly. He guessed that she was thinking about the incident from that morning. There was still so much they needed to talk about and clarify, but he would rather they ignored it and never spoke of it again. That was how they always dealt with problems since every attempt to explain ended with a huge fight. That night was the best example.

But he also realized that this time it was too big a problem to simply overlook it, they would have to have a serious conversation eventually to clear everything up. Dean groaned inwardly at the thought. He didn't want to talk to Carmen about Olivia. In fact, he simply wanted to forget that she ever showed up and keep on living as if nothing ever happened.

But Carmen would want answers...and he didn't want to imagine where she had been to that night. Was she telling the truth about not cheating on him? He wanted to believe her so badly. After contemplating for a few more minutes, Dean decided he would tell Carmen everything about Olivia if she asked him.

But right now, he just wanted to enjoy her. He didn't want to waste a thought on Olivia. And he sure as hell didn't want Carmen to think about her. So he reached out, running his hand up and down Carmen's thigh to get her attention.

Dean's hand on her leg brought Carmen back to reality and she quickly shook her thoughts off, not wanting to think about such a morbid topic like vampire destiny and focused on Dean instead.

He opened one eye to look at her and it made her smile. She turned onto her side and kissed him languidly before cuddling up to him, resting her head on his chest and laying one leg across his.

"Go to sleep, Winchester." She told him quietly, turning her head to look at him."I love you."

Smiling sleepily, Dean took her in his arms and kissed her head. Carmen closed her eyes, listening to his steady breathing and letting the rhythmic heaving of his chest rock her to sleep.

But soon he woke her up again, seducing her with that irresistible low voice of his and those magical hands. And she was lost. They went for a few more hot rounds; having sex nonstop for the rest of the night.

As much as she enjoyed it though, Carmen was done in the early morning hours. She had reached her limit. She was sure there was no energy in any cell of her body left, but Dean didn't seem tired at all. He was a vampire and they had had sex marathons before, but still...He should be at least wanting a break, right?

She slumped back in the pillows, her whole body glistening with sweat and tingling after the countless orgasms.

"Wow..." She breathed out, swallowing hard. "Just...wow. Have you been taking some kind of pills, Winchester?"

Dean chuckled at her words, trying to get his breathing under control."No, sweetie." He leaned up on one elbow and brushed a damp strand of hair out of her face, smiling down at her. "I haven't seen you in two days and since we have work in the morning I'm just trying to make use of our time."

Carmen turned her head to look at the clock on the nightstand."I've to get up in a couple of hours." She sighed, tracing her fingertips along Dean's shoulder and over his biceps.

"Remember when we used to stay at home all the time, doing nothing but enjoy the..." She raised an eyebrow seductively "...physical love."

"Good times." Dean commented, taking her hand in his and kissing the palm."Now it's all work and no play. What happened to the world?"

"It's so sad. But we have to get used to the changes." She stroked his cheek, running her thumb over his bottom lip. "I wish I could stay here with you today." She whispered and leaned up, kissing him softly.

"I know, love." Dean replied, starting to kiss down her neck."But we still have some time, right?" He heard her gasp when his hand moved up her thigh, his fingers brushing lightly over her highly sensitive, wet and swollen center.

"Whoa!" She flinched and smacked his hand away. "Honey, I'm sorry. But another orgasm will be the death of me."

Dean chuckled amused."I've really worn you out, huh?"

"I hate to admit it, but yeah." She sighed and rolled her eyes when Dean started to grin. When he tried to grab her again she quickly jumped out of bed, getting out of his reach. "I love you, honey. But I'm exhausted and I need a break. In fact, my pussy needs a break!"

She walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her and Dean burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>Sam hadn't had any sleep in weeks – so much had been going on lately that kept him from getting his rest. He decided to finally lie down for a few hours since he was exhausted and starting to lose his temper which was scaring his poor employees.<p>

He walked into his bedroom, quickly stripped naked and got under the pleasantly cold sheets. A little while after he went to sleep, Sam sensed another presence in striking distance – someone was in the room. He went immediately on alert, trying to think straight through his sleep-dazed mind. And then he recognized the person.

Opening his eyes, he sat up in bed and met the stranger's gaze.

Olivia smiled when Sam's eyes widened in surprise at seeing her. His mind was reeling as he tried to overcome the shock. She was lying next to him in bed, just as naked as he was.

Before Sam could speak up, he felt her hand on his leg slowly making its way up. He didn't hesitate for a second and moved on top of her, covering her body with his. Olivia let out a low moan at the contact and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sammy." She sighed softly, a loving smile playing on her lips."I missed you so much."

Sam shook his head, looking down at her with a sad look on his face."You're still obsessed with him." He stated quietly, feeling sorry for her. They both knew who he was talking about.

Olivia's eyes instantly turned dark with anger and she pushed him off of her in one swift movement. Sam got up, sighing heavily. He took his time getting dressed again, knowing he wasn't going to get some sleep anymore. Only then he turned back to Olivia, seeing her still fuming.

"Are you really trying to use me again to make Dean jealous?" He said condescendingly, chuckling softly. "It's time to let go, Olivia. He doesn't want you. In fact, he never wanted you. I can't believe you came back for him after all those years."

Olivia climbed out of bed, slowly stepping closer to him. She smirked when she noticed how Sam's eyes scanned her naked body.

"But you still want me, don't you?" She whispered, running a hand over his chest. "You're wrong - he's not the reason why I came back. I keep dreaming about you, Sammy. All the time."

She licked her lips and then leaned up, pressing her body to his. When she placed a kiss onto his mouth, Sam turned his head and took a step back. Olivia looked up at him, growing irritated again.

"You can't have us both." Sam said firmly, picking up her dress off the floor and handing it to her."I admit it was nice with you while it lasted, but I'm not interested anymore."

Olivia took her dress angrily, staring daggers at him."What's that supposed to mean? You were crazy about me!"

"Yeah, until you started playing your games." Sam replied, slowly but surely growing annoyed with her. Had she always been that obnoxious? "You shouldn't have tried to fool me, Olivia."

"I didn't want to lose you, Sam. I've told you that before." She tried to explain.

"Well, I never believed you because you're not as good at lying as you think you are." Sam's tone was friendly but she could feel the anger beneath his kind demeanor. "I'm serious about this, leave us alone and don't ever come back."

"You and your brother don't get to say when it's over." Olivia replied snippily, putting on her dress. "Zip me up." She ordered, but Sam ignored her. Olivia giggled, noticing the cold look in his eyes. She loved driving him crazy.

Sam narrowed his eyes at her, watching her and trying to figure out what she was up to. Olivia walked over to a chair, took a seat and crossed her long legs.

"Unlike you, Dean was very happy to see me, Sammy. This isn't over, not for a long time yet." She smiled triumphantly when all the blood drained from Sam's face at hearing those words.

There was only one thought on Sam's mind – What had his brother done?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh no, now Sammy knows Olivia's back...  
><strong>

** Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! Huge special thanks to Violet Jayde Elizabeth Rose and Subtlelife for reviewing the last chapter.  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

Sam believed Olivia at first and felt a panic attack approaching before rationality took control over his mind and he calmed down. She was trying to manipulate him again.

In what universe would his brother ever be happy to see her again anyway?

He had had a thing with her once, but it was a very long time ago, even for a vampire. And the circumstances were different back then. Now, Dean was with Carmen and happy. Sam knew that even his brother wouldn't put his realtionship on the line just to hook up with an ex. No matter how persuasive that ex was. He shook his head, letting out a relieved laugh. He was amused that he had bought Olivia's words and let her fool him for about a second.

Olivia noticed that her tricks weren't working on Sam and grew irritated when she heard him laughing, but managed to hold back her anger. "What's so funny, Sammy?" She asked softly, her voice as sweet as honey.

Sam ignored her, adjusting his tie and straightening out his shirt before putting his jacket back on."When are you going to give up, Olivia?" He mumbled under his breath, feeling how she tensed up behind his back."He doesn't love you."

When he met her gaze, her eyes glistened with hatred and hurt pride."How do you know? You've never loved someone, Sam Winchester. And you never will. Do you hear me? You'll never meet your mate!"

Sam sighed, realizing that he had gone too far. She sounded so bitter and broken that he almost felt bad for her. Only she had invaded his privacy and was keeping him from getting his rest. Sam was on the verge of a nervous breakdown and she was getting on his last nerve. So he turned around without another word and left the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Olivia jumped up in shock, her eyes widening and hurried to catch up with him.

"Back to work. I'm very busy and really don't feel like dealing with you right now." He explained calmly, taking his briefcase and heading for the door.

"But Sammy..." She started and trailed off when she saw the look on his face. He had changed so much. Back then he had been willing to do anything for her. And now he was so cold and indignant towards her. She was totally confused.

"What's the matter? Are you surprised that I won't do as you please?" Sam asked, opening the front door and waiting for her to leave."Just for the record, even though I'd known you weren't my mate, I would've given you everything, Olivia. Everything. You shouldn't have screwed with me like that."

He walked out and she sprinted after him, processing his words."Sammy, wait!"

"Sorry, gotta go. Call my secretary for an appointment if you wanna talk to me." He said and then stopped, turning around."One more thing, do not call me Sammy."

Olivia watched how he got in his car and drove away. Rage flamed up inside her and she swore to take revenge on Sam Winchester. She hadn't managed to manipulate him again and he really had had the nerve to turn her down! He was messing with the wrong vampiress and he was going to pay for that.

* * *

><p>Dean was waiting downstairs for Carmen to come out of the shower. After she had stormed out on him he had quickly followed her into the bathroom and sweet-talked her into another round. She had protested weakly at first and then given in eventually when he had stepped to her under the shower.<p>

He ran a hand through his still wet hair, a smirk appearing on his face as he remembered Carmen's sighs of annoyance which had turned quickly into pleasured noises. Unfortunately, she kicked him out shortly after they had come down from their highs, telling him she needed some privacy to finish showering.

Dean didn't want her to go to work. He wished for her to stay, so they could spend the day together. Recently they had been getting along pretty well and for the first time in decades everything between them was running smoothly. Maybe the night before had been kind of a relapse and they had fallen into their old pattern for a while, but only because of Olivia.

Now that she was gone, they could continue like nothing ever happened. Even though the fact that they had to talk about the incident still remained. After all, Carmen deserved to know the truth and they needed to communicate if they wanted their relationship to work. Dean rolled his eyes as his brother's words crossed his mind. He was constantly telling him that, communication was Sam's solution for everything. If it only were that easy.

But Dean decided to finally listen to his brother's advice. He wanted to know where she had disappeared to after work. This time he was honestly willing to stay calm and hear her out. The unbearable thought of Carmen with another man was plaguing him; he needed to know for sure whether she had cheated on him or not since he wasn't able to tell.

He had always thought he would notice if she was unfaithful, but right now he was helpless and not seeing any signs on her. There wasn't even another scent on her; her blood had tasted pure, so he knew no one but him had fed on her.

But what if she was hiding it from him?

He knew it was impossible to cover up any kinds of marks, but what if Carmen had found a way of making them disappear? On top of that all, she had shut her emotions off, making it harder for him to read her. And then they had attacked each other; lust had blurred their minds and had wiped out any other feeling.

Dean shook his head at the train of thoughts; it was ridiculous and he had to stop torturing himself. Carmen loved him and would never hurt him; he had to hold onto that. She hadn't even interrogated him about Olivia - and then it hit him. She probably didn't believe him, either. Why else hadn't she confronted him about her earlier?

He was getting sick to his stomach, realizing they _indeed_ needed to talk before it was too late. Dean banned those thoughts from his mind though and focused on checking his messages instead. After all, he had a long day full of work ahead of him.

Carmen descended the stairs, entering the living room. Dean caught immediately her attention since he was only wearing pants, his bare back glistening deliciously from the shower and Carmen stopped in her tracks, a sigh escaping her. She was still dazed after their hot shower and almost bursting with happiness.

What was that man doing to her? A dreamy smile appeared on her face and she had to hold back a giggle. Now she had no idea how Dean had managed to seduce her again since she had tried everything in her power not to give in. But eventually she crumbled, because he had used every trick on her and she got weak.

But how could she ever resist him anyway?

She knew she would be sore and feeling the aftermath of their excessive love making by the next day, but didn't care at this point. Besides, she loved it. Loved it to be reminded of how it felt having him inside her.

Carmen walked over to him and ran her hands softly along his strong muscular back, before wrapping her arms around him from behind and placing a kiss onto his shoulder blade.

"Oh now look who's feeling bad for kicking me out." Dean smirked, his tone playful."Forget it, sweetheart. Not gonna forgive you."

"You sure?" She whispered in her unresistibly raspy voice, her breath tickling his ear and neck. She started to leave hot soft kisses on his shoulders, kissing up his neck and licking the sensitive spot behind his ear before she bit his earlobe. She smiled when Dean forgot to breathe and continued with her assault, letting one hand wander down his stomach and slip into his pants to feel his hot awaiting flesh.

"Is there really nothing I can do to make it up to you?" She purred again, enjoying his reaction. She took his semi-hard length into her hand, sweeping her thumb over the tip teasingly.

"You'll have to do better than that." Dean managed to say, arching into her hand and suppressing a groan. Carmen chuckled, her lips parted and her tongue licked the side of his neck before scraping the soft spot with her teeth.

She pulled her hand out of his jeans and Dean frowned at the loss of her touch, disappointed that she had stopped.

"Do you want me, Dean?" He suddenly heard her ask, her voice trembling with vulnerability and fear. He swllowed hard, wondering what had caused her sudden mood change and turned to face her, gently taking her hands in his. He looked her over, seeing her sad face, her eyes glistening with tears. She had put on her red silk morning robe but closed it only loosely, leaving a generous spot of naked skin in the front.

The combination of her insecurity and cleavage had the effect of a punch in the guts. It took his breath away and he was fully erect again. Dean Winchester was a real perv.

"Baby...how can you doubt it after last night?" He asked softly.

"I just...I need to hear it again." She said quietly, looking up at him so innocently. Dean smiled lovingly and cupped her face, kissing her lips.

"I want you so much, baby." His hand travelled down the front of her robe, slipping under the material to caress her breast."My beautiful Carmen...you've no idea what you do to me." He said huskily. "Admit it, you're wearing that to torture me, right?"

"Maybe." Carmen replied, a bright smile slowly stretching her face."Is it working? I can see you kinda have a problem there." She added, noticing the bulge in his pants.

"Only because of you." He pulled her close, joining their lips for a kiss again. A mischivieous glint appeared in Carmen's eyes in the next second."I'm sorry for kicking you out of the shower and I'll make it all up to you, sweetie." She said with a sweet smile, taking a step back.

"But not now." She vanished before his eyes and Dean blinked in confusion when a strong breeze suddenly hit his face. He heard her chuckle upstairs."Two hundred and ten years, sweetie. And you still fall for my acts!"

Dean let out a frustrated groan."You're such a bitch, Carmen!" He yelled, realizing she had played him once again. Mumbling incoherent words he went to his study, sulking.

Carmen quickly got dressed and since she felt a little bad for teasing him like that she went to apologize to him. She knocked on the door before entering his study. Dean was sitting behind his desk, properly dressed for work.

"Dean..." She started cautiously. "Dean, I didn't mean it."

He ignored her and refused to listen to her as she tried to apologize, pretending to go through some files. He was pouting and not willing to forgive her for leaving him so horny again.

"This isn't funny at all." He finally said, shooting her a cold look."You always do that and I can't take it anymore. Stop leaving me all hot and bothered, it's too stressful and I'm going crazy!"

"I'm sorry, baby." Carmen repeated once again, but wasn't able to suppress her smile. She found it very amusing how frustrated he was.

"I won't do it again, I promise. Do I get a goodbye kiss at least?" She took a step towards him, but Dean held one hand up, stopping her from coming closer.

"You stay away from me, you...you witch. Now I'm pretty sure you are one. An evil sadistic witch that's what you are. And your apology isn't sincere at all, I can just tell." He rambled, trying not to look her way.

"I assure you I'm not a witch." Carmen chuckled."Just an average vampiress." She added modestly, but her smile was evil.

Dean sighed in exhaustion and then looked at her, his eyes turning dark."You'll start paying as soon as you get back, sugar."

His voice was low and threatening and Carmen felt a hot wave of fire wash over her at his words.

"Can't wait." Carmen's eyes sparkled and she licked her bottom lip before heading for the door. She was in a good mood when she left the house, but when she arrived at her work place a rather unpleasant surprise was awaiting her and her good mood quickly vanished.

Carmen got off the elevator on her floor, making her way towards her office, but stopped in her tracks when she saw a woman sitting on Jason's desk laughing and flirting with him. Even though her back was facing her she recognized her instantly. Her stomach turned and she took a few deep breaths to prevent herself from having a nervous breakdown.

"What's going on here?" She demanded and they both turned around at hearing her voice. Olivia was smiling slyly, obviously very pleased with herself.

"Hi Carmen." Jason greeted her happily."You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" She was growing irritated with each passing second.

"Olivia took the free spot and is going to work on our floor from now on." Jason explained, a little confused about Carmen's behaviour. He wasn't sure why she was so upset.

Carmen looked at Olivia who was still smiling, a hint of despite evident in her eyes.

"Jason, could you get me some coffee, please?" Carmen said, not averting her gaze from Olivia. When he was out of sight she spoke up again."What are you doing here?"

"You're not that naive, Carmen. You know the answer to that question." Olivia got off the desk, glaring at her. "He's mine. And I'm going to get him back."

Carmen stood there, unable to muster up a reply as Olivia walked away. Her words were still playing in her head, minutes after she had left. Carmen was shaking with fear, realizing that Olivia was a serious threat. Apparently she was staying for good and wouldn't give up until she had won Dean over. And he was going to fall for her. Olivia was gorgeous.

She was going to lose Dean – the revelation hit her hard and she stopped breathing for a minute.

"Hey, you okay?" Carmen looked up and saw Jason standing next to her, looking concerned."You look really pale."

"I'm okay." She said, forcing herself to smile."Can you get my mail, please?"

"Actually..." Jason started nervously and Carmen was on alert. What else had happened during her abscence?

"What?" She asked.

"I'm assisting Olivia now. I'm sorry." Jason answered, blushing terribly. Carmen felt like punching him."Why? What did she promise you?"

"Nothing, it wasn't my idea. She talked to the boss and somehow convinced him to assign me to her."

"I see." Carmen choked out, feeling absolutely deceived and betrayed. She felt like turning around and running away. Never come back again. But she couldn't do that. She had to stay and pretend as if everything was alright. How was she going to survive that day?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi everyone! Thank you all so much for reading this story! And big thanks to Subtlelife and the nice guest for reviewing the last chapter, I really appreciate it!  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 19

"What's the matter, Sammy?" Dean asked his brother, handing him a drink and trying to make his voice sound normal. He was truly worried about Sam. He could sense his turmoil of emotions filling up the room - anger, confusion, concern.

"You're not going to be happy about this." Sam said cautiously, taking a swig to calm down.

"Whatever it is, I can handle it." Dean stated smugly, taking a seat on the sofa across from him.

"I got a visit from Olivia today. Looks like she's back in town." Sam told him, sighing heavily.

Dean ran a hand through his hair, feeling the anger slowly building. How dare that bitch show up at his little brother's place? "Unbelievable." He huffed."Guess, she'd hoped to get to you after I kicked her out."

"You kicked her out?" Sam asked, glad he was finally getting the information he needed. Not that he had believed Olivia before, but it was good to hear from his brother personally that she was lying.

"Yeah, of course. What did you think?" Dean wanted to know, not sure why his brother sounded so surprised. Then it dawned on him and he raised an eyebrow when he understood."I see. She told you I fucked her."

"That pretty much sums it up, yeah." Sam replied and Dean chuckled."She hasn't changed at all, has she? She tried to get in your pants, too, Sammy?"

"Yeah." Sam smiled a little, shaking his head."Actually, I woke up to find her naked in my bed."

"Really? Like naked naked?" Dean was intrigued, picturing Olivia in the nude. "She does have a great body, I have to admit. Shame, I didn't get to see it again."

"True, she does look amazing. Too bad it's her personality that's giving me a headache." Sam replied harshly. "And now she's on a mission to get you back, Dean."

Dean saw the burning questions in Sam's eyes and it made him smile."Oh, don't you worry, Sammy. I love my Carmen and am never gonna give her up."

Hearing Dean's admission left Sam baffled, he hadn't expected him to be so open. Dean grinned at his reaction, loving the fact that he wasn't as easy to read as his brother thought.

"Well, I'm sure she's long gone now. Believe it or not, I've had it and don't want her back in my life." Dean said honestly, looking at his brother intently. "But, maybe...it's not that easy for you to, you know, let go of her...?" He cautiously stated, waiting for Sam to catch on.

Sam eyes widened when he understood what his brother was implying. "What? No way, of course not, I don't want her, either. I..."

Suddenly Carmen stormed into the living room, ready to explode but then stopped hesitantly, looking at Sam first and then meeting Dean's gaze reluctantly. The brother's fell silent immediately, seeing the look on her face they broke off their conversation and focused on her.

Dean was alarmed, sensing how upset she was even though she tried her best to stay calm.

Carmen hadn't expected Sam to be there and was now a little insecure, not wanting him to find out about the latest drama in their lives. But the anger and hurt inside her was eating her alive and she found herself unable to hold all the frustration in any longer. She needed to yell at Dean, take her anger out on him to get some kind of release.

"Hi Sam." She greeted, quickly glancing at him and Sam simply nodded, seeing the storm that was about to break out and he feared for his brother at that moment.

Dean licked his lips and squinted his eyes, bravely awaiting the explosion.

Turning back to Dean, Carmen looked down at him menacingly and he could see the pure hate, but also hurt and vulnerability in her hazel eyes. For one second he thought this was the end. He had finally lost her.

"Your girlfriend is staying here for good!" She snapped."She holds a job at my workplace now and I'm forced to see her every day!" Apparently, Sam and Dean both needed a few minutes to process her words since they were staring at her in complete confusion.

"What?" They both exclaimed simultaneously. Dean had no idea what the hell she was talking about."I...what?" He stammered, looking at his brother for support, but Carmen continued with her rant, interrupting him again.

"She's here because of you, Dean. And she won't stop until you belong to her completely." Carmen's voice was trembling at this point. "This is all your fault, Dean. Why are you doing this to me? Why do you keep torturing me? You don't care about me at all, do you? I hate you so much." She ended hoarsely, tears glistening in her eyes.

Hearing her say those words, seeing the way she was looking at him hurt Dean deeply, the sharp sting he felt in his heart was echoing painfully through his whole body. Although he knew she was hurt and didn't really mean it, Dean wasn't able to defend himself or muster up a reply.

Sam thought about Carmen's words properly, letting them sink in and came to his own conclusion. Apparently, Olivia wasn't the biggest problem. His brother was unfaithful again and Carmen had found out about it.

Sam jumped up in utter shock."What the hell, Dean! What girlfriend? Are you sleeping around again? I thought you two have worked everything out!"

"So did I!" Carmen yelled."But then this slut appears out of nowhere and invades my life! She wants to take everything away from me and so far she's been doing one hell of a job."

"Are you talking about Olivia?" Sam asked with an expression of pure horror. His brother had lied to him and he was totally confused again. He didn't know what to believe anymore."Dear God, Dean are you fucking her again? Are you really that blind to fall for her?"

"I'm not! I didn't sleep with her, I told you so like two minutes ago! And it was the truth, I didn't lie to you, Sammy!" Dean barked, finally finding his voice again and got up slowly, growing irritated. Carmen and Sam started to piss him off with their yelling and their reluctance to let him explain. And he was tired of doing all the explaining since no matter what he said, neither of them seemed to believe him.

"And why should I believe you?" Dean thought Sam must have read his mind when he heard his little brother's next words."We both know how persuasive Olivia can be, so chances are you've already fallen under her spell. And don't forget how eager you were to get rid of Carmen not that long ago."

"Thanks for reminding me, Sammy." Carmen grimaced, deliberately not looking Dean's way. "I've tried so hard to ignore her, but when I saw her today at work, I lost it." She swallowed and finally looked up at Dean. "She wants you and she won't stop until she's taken you from me."

"What'd she tell you, Dean? That she's your real mate? She's screwing with your mind and now you're doubting your own decision." Sam pushed, wanting Dean to deny everything. He felt like a scared little boy, fearing that Olivia would screw up his brother's life. He knew damn well how dangerous she was and he hated the way Dean had been acting back then when she had deceived him. He didn't want to see his brother so miserable again. This time it was even more complicated and Dean had a lot more to lose. Sam vowed to himself to make sure to protect his brother from that nasty bloodsucker because Dean tended to underestimate that bitch.

Sam was pressuring him again and it was too much for Dean, he couldn't take it anymore."Enough! For God's sake Sammy, just shut up!"

He saw Carmen's frighteningly pale face, the dark circles under her eyes and he knew she was suffering. He sighed and looked Sam who had finally stopped yelling straight in the eye."We need to calm down. That's exactly what she wants to achieve. She wants to drive a wedge between us by driving us crazy, so we need to get a grip. Everything I told you earlier was the truth, Sammy. She's trying to screw us both over because she's pissed. She wants revenge and thinks she's smart. Well, she's messing with the wrong guys."

Silence filled the room as everyone stopped talking and slowly calmed down after the first shock. Dean picked up his glass of whiskey and sat back down on the sofa, smiling devilishly. "We've learned a lot over the past few centuries and we're not newbies. Don't you worry Sammy, she won't get under my skin this time around. I've learned my lesson." He took a swig of whisky, his eyes turning dark and a dangerous glint appeared in the green depths. "Apparently, she hasn't heard about our reputation in this town. No one fucks with the Winchesters."

Sam closed his eyes and shook his head, taking a deep breath. He never lost his cool and this was definitely an exception. He took a seat again, feeling a little embarrassed about his reaction. He had believed every word his brother said, but when he saw Carmen he instantly thought Dean had been lying. "You're right. Sorry, Olivia can be really convincing."

"Yeah, I know." Dean nodded, frowning when he realized Carmen was still standing next to the sofa, staring blankly into the distance. Sam noticed too and spoke up, trying to get through to her. "Carmen? You okay?"

She didn't react and Dean was instantly worried, fighting the panic he felt. "Baby..." He reached out, taking her hand but she stood frozen on the spot and refused to look at him.

"Babe, come here. Talk to me." He said softly, pulling her closer and onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her, so she wouldn't try to flee. He kissed her softly on the lips and then placed a kiss to her forehead, comforting her. "I had no idea, but I promise, you have nothing to fear. This doesn't change anything." He cupped her face and smiled at her. "No one's going to take me away from you. Not ever."

Carmen swallowed hard, squeezing her eyes shut and fighting her feelings. She let his voice soothe the pain until she finally was able to nod faintly. "Okay." She chocked out and got off his lap, straightening up. She looked between the brothers, wanting to say something, but Dean pulled her down to him again for a kiss.

"I love you, baby." He whispered and Carmen's eyes widened in surprise, not expecting Dean to declare his love again and in front of Sam. She was utterly confused and speechless."I...I..." She leaned up but Dean didn't let go of her, still holding her hand. She looked over at Sam and he smiled at her, more than glad to see his brother was finaly opening up to Carmen.

She couldn't hold back the tears at this point and let them fall freely, not ashamed that she was crying in front of them. "I'm sorry for interrupting you guys. Excuse me, I'm going to go upstairs now." She managed to say and Dean stood up, gently wiping the tears off of her face. He placed a kiss onto her hand and then finally released her. "Okay, my love."

She smiled weakly at him and then started to back out of the room, confusion written all over her face. She had never seen Dean being so open, expressing so much love for her outside the bedroom and she didn't know how to handle it. Reaching the staircase, she quickly turned around and rushed up the stairs into the bedroom, aching for some alone time in order to get her feelings under control.

Dean watched her with an undefinable expression on his face until she was out of sight. When she was finally gone he let the mask he had kept on in her presence fall.

"I'll hunt that bitch down and kill her, Sammy." He growled."My Carmen has already been through enough."

Sam realized that his brother wasn't nearly as cool as he pretended to be and had only been playing it off because of Carmen. In fact, he was terrified and now Sam understood.

"You think she'll try to harm her." Sam stated and Dean nodded."Yeah, she's crazy. I'm not sure how far she's willing to go to destroy me, so we better be prepared."

Sam had that look on his face again and Dean waited patiently for him to speak up."She's going rogue, Dean. Look how desperate and unhappy she is. So many centuries and she still hasn't found her mate. It's pretty damn scary how loneliness can change you."

"Yeah." Dean replied, taking in a deep breath."As if living amongst vamps isn't already dangerous enough and now we all need to be even more careful."

"Yeah, we're going to have to walk a tightrope." Sam agreed, taking a sip from his drink to calm his nerves. He thought about Abby, she wasn't even a vampire and he knew he had to turn her soon. He had wanted to delay that moment for as long as possible, but he knew eventually he had to confess to her that he was a vampire. The sooner the better.

"You and Abby stay safe, okay?" Dean said, knowing that his brother was worried about his mate. Abby was the most vulnerable out of all of them.

"You and Carmen, too." Sam replied."You two tend to act especially reckless." He added jokingly, trying to lighten the mood and was happy when he saw his brother smile a little.

* * *

><p>Dean walked into the bedroom, finding Carmen asleep in the bed. He had been worried that she was avoiding him and didn't want to talk to him after Sam had left. Now he was relieved to see that she looked so peaceful, he couldn't sense agony or dark emotions inside of her and hoped it was a good sign. But he couldn't tell whether she was still upset or blamed him for everything.<p>

He carefully sat down on the edge of the bed and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Carmen let out a tiny sigh and turned onto her back without waking up. It sure had been one hell of a night, no wonder Carmen was so exhausted.

Dean's eyes turned dark with lust when he saw the marks he had left on the soft skin of her neck. She was his. Everyone could smell and see it. And no one else would ever get to touch her. He had told Sam the truth when he said he was never going to give her up. He would rather die than see her with somebody else and if for some reason Carmen was to leave him one day, he knew he wouldn't survive it. Losing his girl was his worst fear. It would be his end.

Dean leaned in and kissed her lips softly, smiling when she mumbled his name in her sleep. She could feel his presence in the room and Dean felt ridiculously happy as suddenly a pleasant warmth spread through his body. It didn't matter that his past was haunting him or that Olivia was back, their bond was getting stronger and deeper with every passing day. Though it was nowhere near perfection like it had used to be, it was apparent that they were close again for the first time in decades. They got a second chance and wouldn't make the same mistakes twice. No one could break their tie.

Dean found himself grinning stupidly and realized he had to get out of the room before Carmen caught him watching her sleep. She would never let him live that one down and would tease him about it for all eternity.

He kissed her one last time and wanted to get up, but it was too late. Carmen opened her eyes, looked up at him sleepily and smiled when she saw his face."Dean..." She breathed out, causing all the blood in his system to go south. He let out a tortured groan, leaning his forehead against hers. She was unintentionally driving him wild, her hot breath, those sleep-dazed hazel eyes and that deliciously warm body were so inviting, calling out to him.

"I love you so much." She whispered against his lips and Dean felt a shiver run down his spine at her words. Before he met her, he had never thought how much of turn on those words could be. He wanted nothing more than to be inside of her again, to be wrapped up in her. Wanted and needed to hear her whisper how much she loved him over and over again.

"I know, baby." He finally managed to say. "I love you, too."

Carmen smiled happily, running a hand softly through his hair and then turning onto her side, instantly going back to sleep. Dean sighed, knowing she was probably too dazed and wouldn't remember this particularly intimate moment when she woke up again.

He got up and quietly left the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi! First of all, Happy New Year, everyone! Hope you guys aren't too tired or having a killer headache.  
><strong>

**Thank you all for reading this story and big thanks to Subtlelife and Violet Jayde Elizabeth Rose for reviewing the last chapter!  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 20

Carmen felt bad for yelling at Dean. She honestly believed every word he said; he had been visibly troubled when she told him about Olivia staying for good. She _felt _it in every single cell of her body that his reaction had been for real, Dean wasn't faking it or putting on a show for her. But Carmen had been deeply hurt and hadn't cared at that moment; too busy with her own confusing emotions she had let it get out of control and said those awful things to him only to regret her words now.

Dean had looked so hurt and yet he had forgiven her instantly, sensing what she was going through. Instead of giving into the fight, he was being so understanding and sweet and that had thrown her completely off track. She had to apologize to him, it was the least she could do. He was probably thinking she hated him. And what was the freakin' deal with that tramp Olivia? Although every fiber of her being didn't want to, she knew she needed to finally talk to Dean about her.

Carmen walked down the hallway, knowing exactly where she would find Dean. She opened the door and stepped into the room that Dean called his 'playroom'. She slowly crossed the room, walking to the corner where a huge pool table was standing on a platform and Dean was playing with one of the balls, lost in thought. The TV was on, but muted and Carmen couldn't help but smile when she took a look at the screen.

"Shark week?" She said quietly and Dean looked up at her, blinking a few times as if noticing her for the first time. He was a little surprised that he hadn't sensed her presence and realized he had allowed himself to get distracted. Normally, he tried to avoid that and always be on alert, just in case. It didn't matter at home though, but out on the streets he had to be on careful; danger was hiding in every corner.

Dean nodded and gave her a little smile, realizing she was talking about the TV program. Carmen stepped in front of him, taking the billard ball out of his hands and placing it back on the pool table before reaching out and taking his hands in hers.

"I'm so sorry, baby." She whispered, looking up into the green depths of his eyes."I do believe you, I just..."

"I know, sweetheart." Dean interrupted her softly and Carmen thought her heart would shatter into pieces at his words. He was so wonderful and she didn't deserve him.

"What I said...it was in the heat of the moment, I didn't mean to hurt you." She said, licking her bottom lip quickly before continuing."I know you didn't do anything, but...neither did I. I didn't cheat on you, you have to believe me."

Dean froze, his eyes turning cold as he suppressed the anger. Carmen noticed and hurried to explain."You tasted my blood, Dean. It was pure, wasn't it? I would never let anyone else feed on me." She brought one hand to his face and gently stroked his cheek."I would never hurt you like that."

Dean relaxed again and she leaned up, pressing her lips softly to his."I thought you were with someone else when you didn't come home last night." Dean voiced his thoughts, wrapping his arms around her and placing his chin on top of her head.

"No, never. I was having a hard time getting over the fact that...you know...some bitch from your past was back in your life." Carmen mumbled into his chest and Dean felt guilty again. She sensed the dark emotion and was worried about him.

"Baby, I'm so sorry you have to go through this because of my past. You must hate me." Dean closed his eyes, holding even tighter onto her, needing to feel her warmth.

He thought she hated him? "It's not your fault, Dean. I was just upset when I told you it was, but it really isn't. It's no one's fault and it doesn't matter that she's here, so don't apologize for your past." She said and felt a sharp sting in her heart at the thought. There was still so much she didn't know about his life before he met her; Dean prefered not to talk about it and the few times she had attempted to find out, he had gotten very pissed and refused to tell her anything. Carmen quickly got the hint and never tried again, because his reaction made her see that he was protecting her. Frankly, his past scared her a lot and she had decided she rather stayed in ignorance.

Dean looked down at her, feeling quite overwhelmed. Even now she was still able to accept him, not asking any questions and trusting him unconditionally. "I know I've hurt you."

"Yeah." She admitted hoarsely, her throat suddenly tight as she remembered how it felt to come home and find a strange woman in her house, hitting shamelessly on Dean."But I've hurt you just as often."

"Yeah, we're both pretty good at that, hurting each other, huh?" Dean replied bitterly.

"It would have been a lot easier if we hadn't ever met, right?" Carmen asked sadly and Dean sighed. "Yeah, I guess, but I don't want anyone but you." He added determinedly, not wanting her to doubt his feelings for a second.

"I know, honey." She smiled brightly at him, seeing the hot pure love in his eyes. For the first time in over twohundred years she knew for sure that he truly loved her. She leaned up and started to place tiny kisses along his neck, her hands wandering down his torso. Dean inhaled sharply, gripping her hips tight when she sucked lightly on the spot behind his ear.

"Dean..." She breathed hotly in his ear, her voice a seductive purr, making him weak and he had trouble focusing. "I want you to drink my blood again. Please bite me."

If that wasn't the hottest thing he had ever heard. His mate was offering herself to him, asking him to feed on her although they weren't even having sex. Dean's mind went completely blank, not one rational thought was left and the hunger took over. He reached for Carmen's hand and gently kissed her wrist before letting his fangs show, lighty putting pressure on the soft thin vein there.

A gasp escaped Carmen as she felt the sharp sting before Dean's fangs sank under her skin. She leaned her head onto his shoulder, trying to breathe evenly. Dean held her close, caressing her back while he drank from her. Then he suddenly let go of her and she looked up at him, confused and sad that he had stopped. Was there something wrong with her blood?

"Dean, what...?" She said, panic unfolding inside of her, but Dean smirked and leaned down to kiss her deeply. Carmen let out a moan when his tongue slipped into her mouth, covered in her blood and in need to feel hers. Dean's hard length was pressing against her stomach, more wetness pooled between her thighs and Carmen thought she would soon slip into unconciousness. She bit down onto his bottom lip, drawing a little blood and liking the droplets up.

Dean groaned, feeling the skin breaking and their blood mixing and he pulled her hard against his body, lust digging its claws into him. He left her mouth to kiss down her neck and then bit into the soft flesh there, chuckling when Carmen jumped slightly in his arms and dug her nails into his shoulder. Dean closed his eyes, starting to drink her sweet hot blood, letting out a growl as the heavenly liquid filled his mouth. Her blood tasted even sweeter now after the night they had spent in complete bliss and he moaned loudly, rejoicing in his conquest and proud of his possession.

Carmen started to shiver, letting out low moans as she relished in the way Dean was feeding on her. Drinking blood from her wasn't enough for him, he wanted her to enjoy it, too. And God, she did enjoy it. The way he was drawing the blood from the vein so deliciously slow and sucking hard, made her dizzy. The feeling was so good, she saw different colors when she closed her eyes and almost climaxed right there.

Carmen yelped when he broke away, his fangs slowly leaving her vein. Dean licked the punctures clean and then looked down at her, meeting her gaze. She smiled at him and leaned up, wiping the blood off of the corner of his mouth with a flick of her tongue and then licking over the tip of his pointy fangs. Dean chuckled at that and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"I love seeing you like this." She said breathlessly, smiling at him. His eyes were dark red with lust, fangs still showing, his face a little flushed and he was smiling devilishly. He took her hand, placing a kiss onto her palm, drawing a dreamy sigh from her. "Your taste is so exquisite, love. I've never tasted anything more delicious."

"I hope it'll never change." Carmen replied and Dean pulled her in and she relaxed in his embrace."It won't."

"Dean, I really don't wanna ruin this moment, but..." Carmen started, breathing in his scent before taking a step back. "Actually, I never intended to ask you because I really didn't want to know. But under the current circumstances I feel like I have no other choice."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, feeling a sudden cold creep up on him. He knew instantly _the_ moment had finallly come and when Carmen spoke up again, his assumption was confirmed.

"Tell me about Olivia." Carmen said firmly, bravely meeting his gaze."Everything."

Dean's eyes changed back to their normal color, his fangs disappeared again and Carmen watched his body tense, jaw tightening and a dangerous glint appearing in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Sam and Abby were together again, spending yet another evening with each other, but Sam couldn't relish the presence of his beautiful mate as one important thought kept plaguing his mind. He had to confess to Abby that he wasn't human, but he didn't know how.<p>

Which was the right approach? If he waited too long it would only make things worse, but he couldn't just blurt it out, either.

How would she react? Would she see see him differently? Would she be disgusted and feel betrayed? Or maybe worse. His worst fear was that once he told her the truth he would lose her forever. He could see it right before his eyes; she would freak, get scared and leave him. Since she was his mate and her attraction to him ought to be for real he had to trust in it and believe that she wouldn't leave him.

But what if she wasn't? What if it all had been a mistake and they weren't meant to be together?

"Sam, do you hear me?" Abby's soft voice cut through his disturbing thoughts."We've been seeing each other for only a few months now and you're already tired of me?"

Sam smiled at her joke and reached across the table, placing his hand on top of hers."I'm sorry, Darling. Of course not, I could never get tired of you. I want you every minute of every single day." Abby blushed a little at his words, feeling ridiculously happy and Sam enjoyed her reaction.

"You've been so distant lately." Abby stated, voice laced with concern."Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind, don't be mad." Sam replied, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it gently. Abby almost melted on the spot, feeling the hot touch of his lips on her skin, making her tingle all over.

"I'm not mad." She said, almost flinching, because her voice was something between a moan and a purr. Damn, he was really making it hard for her to wait like she intended to. She wanted to make sure first that he was serious about her and to see where this relationship was going before taking it to the next level with him. Abby was trying to avoid getting hurt again since she had been disappointed many times in the past. But with Sam, she prayed it would work out.

Sam was such a mysterious man, she sensed a certain undefined darkness in him, but everyone had a past and most of the time she spent wondering what his life story was. He was very open though, telling her a lot about himself and his family, especially his big brother whom he seemed to adore. She had never heard anyone talk with so much love and adoration about their siblings. He wanted to know everything about her as well and kept interrogating her; he had such a desire for her, yearning to be close to her. And he cared enough about her to take it slow, he was waiting patiently for her to make the first move. Abby loved that about him and appreciated it; he was truly an amazing man.

But at times like these, when they were alone and having a romantic dinner and he made her heart skip a beat, her defenses were growing weak rapidly. How much longer could she follow her head over her heart and resist him for? Would it be really so wrong to give in? Sam was so much different than any other man she had ever been with; she had a feeling he wouldn't hurt her. It was worth a try.

Feeling pretty confident about her decision, she smiled brightly at him. She wondered whether she would be able to seduce Sam that night because she doubted he would want to rush into it. Abby had never stayed overnight, they had never just spent a night together in all innocence. It was definitely time for the next step.

And what if she had the power in her to make him break his own rules? All excited about that challenge, Abby got up slowly and walked around the table towards Sam. "You know, this has been amazing, I had no idea you could cook."

Sam laughed heartily at her words and Abby felt her heart tighten, hearing that wonderful sound and knowing it was her who had made him laugh. God, she really had it bad for him, hadn't she?

Sam watched her coming closer and when she reached him and sat on his lap, he put his arms around her immediately, making Abby smile. She leaned in, lightly pressing her mouth on his, lips barely touching.

Sam's blood started to boil from that soft feathery brush against his lips and he was disappointed when she pulled away again. What was she doing to him? Resisting her was pure torture as he tried his best to keep the aching need locked up. But slowly but surely the want for her slipped through the thin cracks of his barely remaining resistance.

"It's pretty late." Abby said quietly and Sam nodded."Yeah." It was the only reply he could muster. He knew she was about to say that she needed to go and Sam was on the verge of begging her to stay, not caring anymore that they wanted to take things slow. He was tired of letting her go every freakin' day; it was so frustrating and he couldn't do it anymore. He wanted her close, needed her to stay with him.

Abby took a deep breath, averting her eyes as she said the next words."I know I should be going..." She interrupted herself, brushing terribly. Why was she so clumsy? Why was it so hard for her to find the right words? Those sexy, seductive words that would drive him wild. She found herself not able to go through with her plan, not feeling confident enough to do it. Abby wasn't the type of woman who found it easy to be a temptress and get any man she wanted in her bed. So she stopped pretending to be someone she wasn't.

"But I don't want to. I'd rather stay here with you, I don't want to spend the night all by myself in my apartment." She placed her hand on his chest, right above his heart and bit her bottom lip shyly, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

Abby had no idea what it was doing to Sam; her soft cautious demeanor was such a turn on. That was what he loved most about her; she was nothing like the women he had been involved with over the years. In fact, in his entire existence he had never met anyone with such a sweet nature. For a split-second he wondered whether she would change if she got turned, but then he remembered that Carmen hadn't changed at all. The transition hadn't had any influence on her personality, she was still the same person.

"Then don't." Sam heard himself answering, seeing the spark of surprise in Abby's eyes. "What?"

"Don't go if you don't wanna leave." Sam said softly, covering her hand on his chest with his."Stay with me tonight. I'm not expecting anything from you, we don't have to...you know."

"Oh. Okay." Abby said quickly, feeling her heart begin to beat faster. Okay, so maybe her plan to seduce him wasn't working out, but Sam was being so thoughtful, not pressuring her. And damn, she wanted to sleep with him, even though it really would be just sleeping and nothing else.

Sam smiled at her answer and cupped her face, kissing her softly again. She opened her mouth willingly when his tongue gently demanded to be let in, moaning at the feeling and taste of him. She felt Sam's hands slowly slide over her shoulders and down her back to rest on her waist; his large hands were almost burning through the thin material of her shirt, his gentle yet firm touch making her shiver and she suppressed a moan.

Sam was desperately fighting his vampiric side, not allowing his hunger to awake and carefully keeping his fangs from springing free. It was the last thing he needed at that moment, but impossible to avoid since he was a vampire and when desire rose and spread through him so did the hunger for fresh blood from the vein. Sam couldn't wait to finally taste Abby's blood, but he wouldn't drink from her as long as she stayed human.

When he thought he had tricked the animal inside of him, Abby's reaction to his touch - just a subtle trembling of her body and that tiny chocked sound - made him weak and he lost his inner battle; waves of pure primal lust washed over him and he gave in. Abby squealed into his mouth when he grabbed her ass and suddenly got up, forcing her to cling onto him.

He never stopped kissing her and Abby didn't have the strength for protest as he walked down the hallway and into his bedroom, kicking the door closed behind him. For a second, he thought about throwing her onto his bed, but decided against it; they would get there soon enough. Instead, he turned around and pressed her to the wall by the bedroom door, his body crushing hard against her and Abby let out a cry at the contact, squeezing her legs around his waist and Sam groaned. He ground into her, seeking the delicious friction through the thick layers of their clothes, his lips travelling down her neck, to kiss from one collar bone all the way across her cleavage to the other, leaving a hot wet trail on her skin. Abby was completely dazed by that time, breathing heavily as hot fire burnt through her and hoped it would never go out.

Abby's hot ragged breathing in his ear and the delicious taste of her skin made him want more and Sam kissed up her neck again, tasting the rhythmic pounding of her pulse on his tongue and then sucked lightly on the spot. Abby whimpered helplessly, her eyes closing slowly and she opened her mouth to moan his name. "Sam..."  
>Sam looked up at her and Abby opened her eyes again, feeling his gaze and almost jumped at the fire she saw blazing there. His expression had changed; he was like a totally different person, but strangely Abby wasn't scared nor did she feel any discomfort. There was just this strong attraction and such an aching longing for him and when he smiled at her she thought she had died and gone to heaven.<p>

"I'm so sorry, Darling." Sam whispered and buried his face in the crook of her neck, letting his fangs free and searching for that one perfect spot to finally make her officially his. Abby wondered what he meant, but all thoughts left her brain when Sam attacked her neck again and she squeezed her eyes shut, gasping as she felt something very sharp against her skin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all so much for reading, hope you liked this chapter. Big thanks to Violet Jayde Elizabeth Rose and cold kagome for reviewing the last chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

Through the blur of lust and hunger Sam heard Abby's heavy breathing, felt the smooth skin of her neck beneath his fangs; her sweet hot blood right there coursing through the vein.

He needed to taste her.

A small whimper escaped her lips when he applied more pressure, ready to break the skin. And that helpless needy sound made him come to his senses. He froze, interrupting his actions and focusing again. _Fuck!_ What the hell was he doing? He felt how his clouded mind slowly cleared again and the dark emotions of his supernatural side vanished in the next second. With a groan he locked them away carefully, making sure to not let them break out again for the rest of the night. He had to stay human.

Sam placed a kiss onto the soft spot of skin he had wanted to draw blood from not even a second ago and inhaled Abby's scent deeply before pulling away from her neck to look at her. Abby's gaze was shrouded, she was obviously flushed and heated; Sam could smell her wonderful arousal mixing with the intoxicating scent of her blood and skin. She was so beautiful, more than ready for him and all his. But he had to stay strong and bear the misery. He couldn't and wouldn't treat her like any other human to satisfy a primal need. He wanted her to accept who he really was before taking the next step, even though he was aching to be with her.

"I'm so sorry, baby." He whispered quietly and Abby looked at him confused at first, but as soon as she noticed the look in his eyes, she knew he wasn't going to sleep with her. She tried to hide how rejected she felt, wondering what made him stop.

"I shouldn't have attacked you like that." Sam added, telling himself to be patient. She wasn't going anywhere and it was worth the wait. In the end, it would pay off and he could enjoy her for all eternity - if she didn't run from him. But Sam forced the thought aside, those fears were useless and made him only insecure.

"Well, you didn't hear me complaining, did you?" Abby said angrily and Sam raised an eyebrow, confused about the change in the atmosphere. She was upset, he couldn't believe it.

Abby quickly realized how harsh her words sounded and took a deep breath to calm herself. "Sorry, Sam, I didn't mean it. I just thought we were..."

"I don't want to hurt you..." Sam interrupted carefully and saw how Abby's face softened. She understood that he didn't want to push her, but she had hoped he was finally giving in and was rather disappointed that he had stopped.

"I know that." She said with a smile, stepping closer to him. "And I was the one who wanted to take it slow, but now..." She broke off, blushing terribly.

"What? What is it? Come on, tell me." Sam demanded softly, cupping her chin and making her look up at him again.

"I can't wait any longer." She breathed, her words causing Sam to fight hard for control.

"I love our dates and I love spending time with you, but...all the making out isn't enough anymore."

Sam swallowed hard, his throat tight and desire filling his entire body, making him almost suffocate. He knew Abby felt the same way.

"It's painful, isn't it?" Sam asked and she nodded.

"Sam, I...I've been thinking and...it feels right. What we have is...real." She added hesitantly, fearing to scare him away. "I'm ready for this."

She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips before pulling away a little. "I want you, Sam. Do you want me?"

Sam leaned his forehead against hers, letting out a frustrated groan. "Of course, darling. I want you, only you. But there's still so much you don't know about me."

Abby looked at him seeing something dark and undefinable in his gaze. His eyes were pleading, begging her to understand and Abby could see the secrets he kept from her in those depths. There was something he yet had to tell her, something very crucial and important. She didn't know why, but instead of being frightened, she felt herself relax. Somehow she was able to empathize and sense what the matter was, even though she was incapable of grasping it at the moment.

"It doesn't matter. Whatever it is, it won't change the way I feel about you." She said quietly and Sam smiled, feeling relief washing over him. Just like that, she understood.

"I will make it up to you though." He said, wrapping his arms around her. "It's late. How about you take a shower with me and then let me take you to bed?" He whispered seductively, waiting for her reaction. They had never gone this far before. Abby shuddered in his arms. "Yes." She replied and giggled when Sam picked her up unexpectedly to carry her to the bathroom.

Walking in, he put her down and immediately began to unbutton her shirt. Abby's heartrate picked up at his actions; the thought of what they were about to do was exciting and nerve-racking. It always got pretty hot and heavy between them whenever they were together, but it had never gone _that_ far and they had never seen each other completely naked before. Abby was dying to get him out of his clothes, to finally see what he was hiding underneath.

Sam smiled when he heard her heart starting to beat faster, much faster, in her chest and he hurried to pull the layers of clothing off of her. Finally, the last button was undone and he slowly pulled the material aside, his eyes following every inch of deliciously naked skin that was revealed. Abby stood in front of him in her bra and jeans, feeling herself heating up. He was looking with such intensity at her that it made her nervous. He had seen parts of her before - Abby blushed terribly at the memory - but this felt different. Much more intimate.

Sam restrained himself from touching her just yet and moved to undo her jeans instead. He knelt down and looked up at her, keeping eye contact as he slipped them down her legs. Abby hesitantly stepped out of her jeans when they hit the floor, suddenly feeling incredibly vulnerable. But the insecurity vanished when she noticed the desire in his eyes. She was standing before him now in a lacy blue bra and matching panties – just a nuance lighter than her eyecolor and the contrast was mesmerizing.

Sam's eyes continued to travel down her almost naked form; the bra was barely covering her beautifully full breasts and her panties were practically see-through. Abby's face was flushed, her skin glowing and her gray eyes sparkled. How in the world was he supposed to resist her? She was ready for him, wanted him, she had said so herself only moments ago. But Sam couldn't, not without her knowing the truth. She was his for all eternity, he needed to keep that in mind, and for now this was enough.

After fighting back his contradicting emotions and regaining control, he focused again and buried one hand in her hair to pull her close for a hot kiss. Abby moaned, clawing her hands in his t-shirt and pressing to his body, wanting to be as close as possible to him. Sam's other hand wandered to her back, effortlessly unclasping the bra. He broke the kiss and took a step back to take it off, but Abby was faster and had already gotten rid of it and then grabbed the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head. Wasting no time, she went to get him out of his pants and Sam couldn't help but smile at her eagerness. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his again, not able to be apart from him for too long, as she struggled to get him out of the rest of his clothes.

Sam couldn't wait to get in the shower with her, so he hooked his fingers in the waistband of her panties and ripped the thin material easily, making Abby gasp in surprise. She looked up at him, a little confused. She had always fantasized about a gorgeous man yanking and ripping her clothes off of her in an outburst of passion. She was sure she wasn't the only one, a lot of women dreamed about that.

"Would...would you do that again some time?" She asked quietly and Sam understood immediately. "I'd do anything you want and more, darling." He answered with a loving smile and Abby giggled happily again.

Sam pulled his jeans along with his boxers down and her gaze drifted to his semi-hard length."Sam, I don't know what's on your mind..."

"I meant what I said." Sam replied determinedly. "We need to wait. I won't try to seduce you, but I can't help the effect you have on me."

He took her hand and pulled her with him under the shower that was big enough for several people, and turned the water on. The warm stream hit their bodies, soaking and warming them.

Sam kissed her temple and then gently brushed her wet hair over one shoulder and out of the way before reaching for the shower gel. He stepped behind her and Abby felt his hands running slowly over her shoulders and back, softly lathering her skin, and she froze. "Sam, you don't have to do that..." She started, squirming uncomfortably.

"What's the matter?" He asked alarmed, wondering why she seemed so appalled by the idea.

Abby turned a little to look over her shoulder at him. "I've never taken a shower with a man before. I mean, I've had several relationships, even a really serious one..." A shadow appeared in her eyes at the memory, but she quickly shook it off. An unpleasant feeling washed over Sam as he thought about her words. She had been serious with a man and it hadn't worked out. Now what did that mean?

"But no one had ever wanted to do these kind of things with me, you know." She quickly continued when she saw the look on Sam's face. She was already regretting that she had brought up the topic, but she wanted him to know. "The men I've dated usually avoided such intimate moments. After the sex they either took a quick shower alone or disappeared right away. So do you really want to wash my back?" She added, hoping to get a smile from him and he didn't disappoint her.

"Yes, I really want to." He said smiling, her explanation had calmed him again and he decided not to waste any more thoughts on her ex. Abby chuckled and turned around, so she was standing with her back to him again.

"Don't use a washcloth, then." She instructed, closing her eyes."I want to feel your hands."

"I'm glad you're here with me and I don't have to let you go again." He whispered in her ear as his hands made their way down her back and to her waist, slipping to the front and over her stomach, creating a coat of foam on her wet skin.

"Me too." Abby sighed and leaned against his chest, completely under the spell of his magical touch."I've never felt so relaxed and comfortable with a man." She confessed quietly and turned her head a little to place a kiss to his neck."I don't know how to describe it, but there's this...need. I want to be with you. All the time."

Upon hearing those words, Sam's heart clenched, warm with love and joy, and he had to take a deep breath to keep his breathing even.

"I know what you mean." He choked out, never stopping his caresses as he felt Abby practically melt in his arms. "And I feel the same way."

"This must be a dream. It's too good to be true and I fear that something bad is going to happen that will change everything." Abby whispered. She didn't notice how Sam tensed for a split second, but his arms wrapped tightly around her and he pulled her even closer, burying his face in her hair. She had no idea how right she was. Indeed, _something_ was going to happen that would change their life permanently and forever.

"Nothing bad's going to happen." He assured her, knowing that at least this was something he could promise to her.

"Why have you stopped?" Abby asked softly, longing for him to touch her again. Sam smiled and kissed her quickly whereas his hands carried on with the journey, wandering up to her breasts. Abby gasped when his thumbs circled her nipples and then pinched lightly, causing sweet slow desire to build. Then he cupped her full mounds, squeezing them gently and sending another wave of pleasure through her body.

Having her in his arms and drawing those heavenly sighs and moans out of her, seeing what effects his caresses had on her was overwhelming and intoxicating, unlike anything he had ever experienced before. Her wonderful body felt so good against his and Sam was surprised how he seemed to know instinctively what she liked and craved and how she wanted to be touched, no words needed to be said. She was perfect; perfect for him.

"What are you doing...?" Abby felt how his hand moved over her abdomen, further down and between her legs, his fingers brushing lightly over her soft folds. She shivered.

"Making you feel good, darling." Sam replied.

"Sam..." She breathed helplessly and wound her arms around his neck, desperately trying to hold on. Her slippery body pressed up against his, wet skin rubbing up on wet skin, made her blood boil unbearably in her veins as lust unfurled inside her again. She was still highly aroused after his attack from before and now the new sensations only sparked new and even more intense desire. She desperately wanted realease, this was what she needed now. Abby jumped when his middle finger suddenly pressed down firmly and started to massage her clit, an unexpected shock of electricity shooting through her abdomen.

"Sam...I don't think I can...oh God." Her whole body started trembling, she wasn't able to hold herself up, her knees shook and she was sure her legs were going to give out.

"Shh, I got you, baby. Don't worry." Sam soothed, his voice warm and seductive. He caressed her slowly, his fingers moving across her folds again and slipping in between, feeling the evidence of her arousal, her sweet dampness that showed how welcoming she was. He teased her opening and Abby whimpered, bucking her hips in the attempt to find the blissfully friction she longed for.

She buried one hand in his hair, tugging hard at the strands and Sam groaned, feeling himself harden even more. He feared he might pass out from the lack of blood in his brain since it all had travelled south at hearing those moans that escaped Abby's lips. Her breathing quickened and was sweeping hotly over his neck and echoing in his ears, causing Sam to grip her harder and press to her. He wished he could just part her legs and dive into her, finally be inside her and feel her wrap around him tightly. But Sam was ambitious and patient, he intended to wait and was determined to do so.

He started to kiss down Abby's neck, his hand never stopping its torment, stroking her wet swollen folds, torturing her clit with slow circling movements before brushing over her opening again, but never going further.

"Sam...please, I need..." Abby panted, trying to urge him on. He was taking his time, paying attention to every inch of her most sensitive spots and then pushed one finger inside of her, starting an exquisite rhythm. Abby leaned her head on his chest and squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the very familiar fireball in her lower body growing. Sam slipped a second finger into her wet heat, caressing her walls and that especially sensitive spot, driving Abby closer to the edge. He pulled his fingers out and Abby wanted to protest, but he started working, teasing her clit instead and after several flicks of his thumb, he felt Abby's body tense and then shake as her climax tore through her.

Abby cried out, digging her nails into his scalp as the high washed over her and left her breathless. Her body went limp, but Sam wrapped his arms around her to hold her up and she leaned against him, trying to catch her breath.

"Wow." After a few moments she was able to think straight and noticed Sam's erection against her ass. She turned around to face him and saw the hot burning desire shining in his eyes. Abby smiled at him and ran her hands down his chest, sighing dreamily and admiring him as she traced the hard muscles, her fingertips sweeping lightly over his torso and abdomen.

"You have such a wonderful body." She said quietly and Sam closed his eyes, letting out a groan as he concentrated on her light and gentle touch. Her hands were so soft and warm, making him shiver. When he felt her going lower his eyes snapped open and he grabbed her hands, keeping them on his abdomen before she could take hold of his hard length.

"Abigail..." He chocked out, insecurity written all over his face.

"I want to, Sammy. Let me do this for you." She smiled reassurringly at him, seeing the doubt in his eyes.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to..." He started, but Abby interrupted him. "I've wanted to do this for a very long time. I want to please you like you please me."

Sam's head started to spin at her words and his throat tightened. He had been aching for her touch for so long. Sam released her hands and she smiled up at him, keeping eye contact with him as she slowly wrapped her hand around his rock-hard erection for the very first time.

"Fuck!" Sam hissed through gritted teeth when he felt her fingers close around him and a sharp tug in his lower body in response. Abby chuckled, enjoying his reaction. She started stroking his pulsating length slowly, carefully and Sam took in a sharp breath, placing both his hands onto the tiled wall behind her.

"Baby..." He breathed and Abby looked up at him, meeting his lust-filled gaze. "Good?" She asked quietly as she continued with the sweet torment and Sam let out another groan. "Baby, I can't even..." His mind was too clouded, he couldn't get one coherent word out, her touch was too much. The way she was caressing him and applying just the right amount of pressure when her hand moved down weakened his human side, turning him to the creature that only contained of pure lust and hot vivid desire. Sam hesitated for a second, but then surrendered to the intensity of the undiluted and strong primal emotions.

Abby saw the sudden change and felt an even deeper connection to Sam, an invisible bond of some sort, even though she couldn't explain it. Giving into the urge she leaned in to kiss him on the lips, fascinated and overwhelmed by his reaction to her touch. She swept her thumb over the tip, wiping off the droplets that had escaped. Sam groaned again, thrust forward and into her hand and leaned his forehead against hers.

The blood in his veins was on fire, that delicious sensation growing faster in his lower body until he knew he was about to explode. He thrusted into her hand again; Abby increased the pace of the movement just a little and after a few more strokes he came undone. Sam grabbed her hips hard and pulled her towards him, burying his head in her neck as the sweet familiar pain ripped through him with a new unknown intensity. Abby let out a surprised mewl at his not so gentle action yet a surge of heat washed over her. Sam's roughness and his desperate longing to touch her, feel her was something she had never experienced with a man before and left her breathless. To know that this man wanted her was an undescribable feeling.

"Fuck, shit...Abigail." He hissed in her ear and Abby shuddered, hearing those words. She ran a hand through his hair soothingly as Sam tried to catch his breath again. He leaned up cautiously and cupped her face, looking at her stunned. He couldn't believe how utterly intense this had been; it felt like a completely new experience, he had discovered a new level of pleasure. His mate could please him in ways no one else couldn't. He blinked a few times, trying to wrap his overstrained mind around the new learned fact.

"You like it?" Abby asked with a smile, looking up at him with sparkling eyes. Sam pressed his lips on hers, kissing her hard. "Baby, I...this was..." He stopped, at a loss for words and Abby chuckled."Very good answer."

The water had turned lukewarm by now, but luckily not completely cold. After all the heat Abby began to shiver from the cool in the shower.

"We should finish our shower, don't you think?" Then another thought occured to her and she raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Had you planned this all along?"

"No, darling." Sam replied, knowing what she meant."I swear I only wanted to shower in all decency, but then I just couldn't resist and had to play with you a little, hope you don't mind." Abby giggled happily and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him with her under the stream of water.

They quickly finished showering, left the bathroom and entered the adjoining bedroom. Sam walked over to his dresser with a towel wrapped around his hips to get something to wear for Abby. He pulled out a black shirt and handed it to her.

Abby was pleasantly surprised that he was giving her one of his shirts to wear, but didn't comment on it. She let the towel she had wrapped around her body fall to the floor and slipped Sam's shirt on, well aware that his eyes were on her.

Sam smiled at her, still dazed from the recent high and watched her revealing her body to him once again without hesitation. He got to see her naked form for a good few seconds before it was covered, but he had to admit he liked her wearing his shirt just as much. After admiring her perfect bare legs for a moment, he reluctantly turned away to put on his boxers; Abby looked silently at him, a glint in her eyes.

They both kept quiet, not wanting to say a word and break the wonderful silence between them. At that moment everything was more than perfect. Sam took her hand, led her to the bed and they climbed under the warm blanket. Abby sighed happily as Sam wrapped his arms around her and pulled her with her back to his chest.

Suddenly, she was exhausted and closed her eyes; as she drifted off to sleep, she thought that here in Sam's arms she felt safe. She was finally home.

Sam kissed her head and tightened his hold on her, listening to her breathing. His eyes closed and he inhaled her scent, allowing himself to relax completely. Now that his mate was with him, he felt calm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Big thanks to Violet Jayde Elizabeth Rose, cold kagome and ChibiRay1 for reviewing the last chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

Dean looked at Carmen intently for a whole minute with dark eyes full of anger and frustration and Carmen thought he was going to explode; instead he turned his back on her and took a few steps through the room. His resistence and discomfort were present, one didn't have to be a supernatural creature to sense the emotions radiating off of him.

Carmen walked over to the couch in the middle of the room and sat down, keeping her eyes on Dean while he paced the room.

"I need to know." She said quietly, her tone soft and patient as she waited for his reaction. He ran a hand through his hair and kept silent. "And I have the right to, don't you think?"

Dean let out a frustrated groan as he walked back and forth, like a wild animal locked in a cage. Carmen watched him for a few more minutes in silence, knowing he needed time to think, but was going to talk eventually.

He had to tell her. Now that Olivia was back, he couldn't keep his secrets any longer. Plus, he had sworn himself he would if she ever asked. And now the time had come to reveal everything, even though he was reluctant to do so.

"Okay." Dean sighed heavily and braced himself inwardly, hoping Carmen wouldn't look at him differently once she learned about his past. He turned around abruptly and stepped to her, taking a seat beside her. Carmen blinked in confusion at his swift movements, instantly alarmed. This was a lot more serious than she thought.

"First of all, I never wanted you to know." He said, a sad expression appearing on his face. His voice was low and quiet, full of regret, but calm. "I don't wanna hurt you, Carmen..." He broke off and cleared his throat, averting his gaze.

At first Carmen wasn't sure what he meant and why he seemed to be so reluctant, but when he wasn't able to hide it any longer and let the vulnerability show for a second, she got it. She smiled when she realized what his concern was, utterly relieved, and laid a hand on his thigh.

Dean looked at her with a frown, seeing her smiling softly at him.

"It's okay, Winchester." She encouraged."I'm not going to stop loving you."

Dean didn't say a word and just kept looking at her spectically; she noticed doubt, but also hope in his eyes. "Come on, I just wanna know what the deal with that chick is, okay?"

Carmen knew she was only fooling herself. Whatever Dean had to say it would probably hurt – really bad – but she was brave enough to deal with it. She wanted him to start talking already, so she would know the turth and could finally move on. So far she had been going crazy, thinking of the worst things, imagining how Dean and Olivia met and whether she once meant something to him and still did.

"She doesn't mean anything to me, never has." Dean suddeny said and Carmen wondered if he was reading her mind, even though she knew he couldn't do that.

"Okay..." She replied carefully and Dean glanced at her briefly before looking away again, too uncomfortable to keep eye contact with her. "I met her, I'd say in the late 1690s or early 1700s...well, about one hundred years before we met to be exact. At that time she'd already been in search of her mate for a few centuries and still hadn't found him."

Carmen had to swallow at that information, trying her best to comprehend. "So, she's a very old vampire, then?"

"Yeah." Dean nodded. "And, turns out, a very dangerous one. The fact that she hadn't found the one was slowly taking it's toll on her and tearing at her seams. It was obvious to everyone but me. I was too young and didn't notice."

Dean got up and walked over to the window; as he looked outside he tried to sort his thoughts. Carmen didn't dare to breathe, her palms were sweaty and the sound of her blood rushing through the veins echoed loudly in her ears. Suddenly, she was very nervous and scared. Maybe asking him to tell her _everything_ hadn't been such a good idea after all. Dean spoke up again, forcing Carmen to draw her attention back to him.

"None of the vamps she got involved with turned out to be her mate and she grew more and more frustrated with every passing day. Then she met me." He turned around, burying his hands in his jeans' pockets and leaned against the window sill, smiling cockily. "She was terrified of me."

"Really?" Carmen raised an eyebrow and Dean chuckled. "Not surprising at all." She still remembered very well how she felt when she first met Dean and apparently Olivia had felt the same way.

"I was barely a hundred years old and didn't understand the frustration the older vamps had to endure nor what they were going through. I only had one thing, well two things, on my mind and didn't give a fuck about anyone else." Dean continued with a glint in his eyes and Carmen couldn't help but smile a little. "Sex and blood."

"Sex and blood." Dean confirmed and winked at her. "I didn't follow the vamp rules and sure as hell didn't believe in the whole mate thing. In fact, I could've cared less about meeting the one. Sammy's been different though. He always knew there was someone special out there, but he wasn't looking for his mate, either. We were both young and not ready to settle down." He stopped and looked at Carmen with a loving and warm smile."But of course that changed when I met you one hundred years later and my life was turned upside down. I was so obsessed with you and terrified because you were human, but it didn't stop me, I knew you were mine and I was determined to have you."

Carmen wiped her hands on her jeans, completely overwhelmed. Dean was opening up and revealing his past to her.

He paused and shook his head before speaking up again."So when I saw Olivia for the first time all I wanted to do was..." He quickly interrupted himself, suddenly aware of what he was about to say.

"...fuck her." Carmen ended the sentence for him, smiling."She's hot, I get it." She tried to appear nonchalant, although she felt queasy. Hearing Dean talk about her was rather unpleasant, but she tried to keep her feelings locked up.

"Anyways, we started, you know..." Dean said, scratching his head nervously.

"Hooking up?" Carmen said curtly, looking down to the floor. Now she couldn't keep eye contact with him, either.

"Yeah, seducing her was a piece of cake. Olivia was into me and, I don't know, I had a certain affect on her, so I guess she started thinking I was her mate. But I hadn't realized that back then." Dean shook his head, deep in thought and Carmen felt her stomach churn.

"Anyways, we've been screwing around for two years, but then she got tired. Olivia wanted more, wanted me to drink her blood and claim her which I never did." It got silent in the room as Carmen looked shocked at him, not sure how to reply to that. Her head was buzzing with questions and she couldn't voice one.

"Carmen, I swear, I've never drunk her blood." Dean finally said determinedly, needing her to believe him."It's a pretty big deal and even I wouldn't dare to get careless like that and drink blood from everyone I've sex with. Actually..." He hesitated for only a second before deciding to confess. "...you're the only vamp I've ever fed on."

Carmen took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly as she processed his words. Her head was spinning, the revelation had thrown her off guard, but she managed to stay focused. "Okay." She finally nodded, her voice barely above a whisper. "Go on."

Dean wasn't sure how she had taken his confession, but she seemed alright, so he forced himself to continue."Since I refused to commit, she decided to make my life a living hell and started sleeping with Sam."

"What?" Carmen whispered, turning pale. Now she was really terrified of how the story would end. "But why would Sam...?"

"He didn't know. Sammy didn't know I was sleeping with her and he...and she...God, I was so stupid." Dean whispered, closing his eyes in agony. "She was jealous and tried to drive a wedge between us, but I didn't care that she was banging my brother. Sam and I have been sleeping with the same woman for three years, I don't know why, but somehow we couldn't stay away from her. It was like she'd casted a spell on us, there was just something about her. And somewhere down the road Sammy fell in love with her and when he found out about us..."

Dean was talking hastily, getting the words out as fast as he could; tears started to burn Carmen's eyes. Sam had been in love with Olivia for real whereas she was just using him to get back at Dean – she had been involved with both brothers. She thought about Sam and how hurt he must have been to find out the woman he loved had been sleeping with his own brother the entire time. Now every piece was falling into place and she realized why Sam had overreacted when he learned about Olivia being back in town. A tear slipped down Carmen's face; she thought she was going to be sick.

"Oh God!" She exclaimed and jumped off the couch, horrified by the whole story.

"Carmen..." Dean whispered, his voice filled with hurt. What was on her mind? How was she feeling about him now? He was honestly scared.

"I had no idea Sam was in love with her, otherwise I would've never...you have to believe me." He walked over to her, desperately seeking the right words, hoping to get through to her. "When it all came out I left town and never looked back, I haven't seen her in centuries." Dean laid a hand on her shoulder and Carmen turned to look at him. "What about Sam? He didn't believe you?"

"Worse." Dean said through gritted teeth."He believed her. Every word. He was convinced I was her mate and was even willing to disappear and leave us alone. I can't believe I've hurt my little brother that way...Hell, it took us years to realize what game she was playing, we've been under her spell for five years."

Carmen took a deep breath and wiped angrily a tear off of her cheek.

"Please stop crying, my angel." Dean's words pierced her heart. The last time he said those words to her was when he had revealed to her that he was a vampire.

"That's not fair, Winchester. Don't say that to me now." She whispered defenselessly.

"I'm sorry, baby." Dean said. He took another step towards her, wanting to touch her, but hesitated. Carmen noticed that he felt rejected and feared she didn't want him anymore, so she closed the distance between them by leaning her head on his chest and wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"Everything's alright, honey." She mumbled and Dean relaxed, the tension leaving his body. Carmen closed her eyes, analyzing her own feelings and trying to process the piece of Dean's past that he had been willing to share. She came to the conclusion that she was somewhat fine, but then a thought occured to her and she was instantly worried.

"Does Sam still love her? And what about Abby? Olivia's going to screw everything up." Carmen looked up at Dean, her voice trembling with concern.

"No, don't worry." Dean reassured and ran his thumb over her cheek, tracing the wet trail her tears had left. "Sam's over her."

"Are you sure? He was pretty upset earlier, I think I've never seen him so hysterical." Carmen argued, making Dean smile."He's found his mate now. Believe me, he's so over her. He was worried because of us." He added and Carmen raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Dean sighed, hesitating for a second."He feared Olivia would cloud my mind again and come between us. She showed up at his house and told him a bunch of lies."

"Oh." Carmen frowned, having still not fully comprehended the whole situation. There was still so much she needed to think through.

"Babe, I don't wanna scare you..." Dean started, interrupting her thoughts and Carmen took a step back, waiting for him to continue.

"Olivia's dangerous, please be careful, okay? We don't really know what she's up to." He pleaded.

"I doubt she's going to attack me in an office full of people." She shot back and Dean glared at her.

"Fine." She gave in, holding her hands up in surrender."I'll stay away from her, it's not like we're going to be best friends, anyway. What about you?"

"What about me?" Dean asked confused and Carmen huffed."You're the one she's zeroing in on, she's trying to get you back. Are you sure you don't want her anymore?"

"Yes." Dean chuckled when Carmen looked at him suspiciously."It's been three hundred years, baby. Even for a vamp it's a long time, I'm not interested in her anymore."

Carmen squinted her eyes at him."So you're telling me you don't want to have sex with her?" She said provokingly and crossed her arms in front of her chest, challenging him.

Dean smirked."If I'd wanted to, I would've fucked her the day she appeared in my study without thinking twice." He shot back, crossing his arms and mirroring her posture. They stared each other down for a couple of minutes until Carmen gave in first. "Okay, I got the message. You don't want her, I believe you."

She uncrossed her arms, placing both hands on Dean's chest and leaned up to kiss him."Thank you for telling me, it means so much to me. And don't you feel better now that I know?"

"Not sure." He frowned, confused by her calm. "I'm a little surprised, I guess. You're not pissed?" He asked softly, wounding his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"Of course not. Though it'll take some time for me to get over it. But Dean, I've no right to judge your past." She replied, her tone warm and loving.

"Thank you for understanding." Dean said, feeling his heart clench with love for her. "And for being so awesome, babe." He added and Carmen laughed.

Dean decided to take the opportunity since she seemed to be in a good mood.

"So... now that this is over and done with..." He started and Carmen raised an eyebrow expectantly, seeing the familiar mischievous twinkle appear in his eyes. "...you have a little time for me?" Dean asked, grabbing her ass and lifting her up without waiting for a reply. Carmen quickly grasped his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist for balance.

"Guess, I can squeeze you in for a couple of hours before my next appointment." She said playfully.

"That's all I wanted to hear." Dean replied with a dirty grin and walked over to the couch.

Dean slipped out of the bathroom and walked over to the closet quietly, not to wake Carmen. He had been too busy with his mate, totally forgetting about the meeting he had that morning and was now running late. Another glance at the clock told him two more minutes had passed and Dean groaned inwardly. He couldn't believe he was late; vampires were never late, it was simply impossible.

But the reason for his unpunctuality was the woman lying in bed a few feet away from him. Carmen just wouldn't let him go and he didn't have the strength to protest; she was too irresistible. They were constantly fighting, yet going at it like wild bunny rabbits. Lately, it was all they had been doing. Hell, and they deserved it; after everything they had been through they had to have the time to rediscover the lust and desire they still sparked within the other. Dean smirked at the thought, a warm surge of ardor rippling through his body at the memory of the past few hours. Nevertheless, he forced himself not to dwell, otherwise he would never make it to work.

He hurried to put his boxers and pants on, trying not to make too much noises, but then froze when he felt Carmen's eyes on him, burning a whole into his back.

"Leaving so soon?" He heard her seductive purr and swallowed hard. Hesitantly, he turned to face her.

Carmen laid against the pillows with a sleepy smile on her face, looking intently at him with that triumphant glint in her eyes. The blanket was pulled up to her chest properly, but luckily Dean got to see one perfect bare leg that wasn't covered. She was naked, warm and waiting for him.

Carmen leaned up on her elbows to have a better look at his body and still bare chest.

"Don't put a shirt on. Get back here." She whispered, her raspy voice cutting the silence gently and clouding his senses again.

"I can't." Dean chocked out helplessly, feeling the pain of not being able to be with her almost physically. Why did she have to torture him like that?

Carmen chuckled and sat up, the blanket slipping off of her and revealing her chest.

"You'd rather go to work than have sex with me?" She continued to tease and Dean groaned in annoyance."Jesus, Carmen, I really feel like killing you right now."

The restrained frustration she heard in his tone amused her; she smiled evilly as he walked over to her and sat down on the edge of the bed. Carmen put her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his and kissing him deeply. Dean kissed her back, but when she tried to pull him down on top of her, he got out of her hold and scooted away a little.

Carmen raised an eyebrow, surprised that he was resisting her. She knew she should let him go to work, but she couldn't. Again, the fact that she was so addicted to him, especially now after she finally knew what was going on, scared her. Dean felt the same way, she could see it in his eyes. He needed to be with her, too, but at the same time that thin invisible thread that was binding a vampire to another still made him feel uncomfortable. She sighed at the thought, ignoring it. The need to be close to him was stronger than anything else.

"I don't want you to go." She whispered, voicing her thoughts and making Dean groan."I know. I don't wanna leave, either."

Carmen opened her legs slightly, causing the blanket to slip off of her and reveal her body completely. "Come here." She purred invitingly.

Dean's eyes travelled over her figure, taking everything in; he had to swallow hard when his gaze wandered over her long legs and froze on the soft spot between her thighs. He needed to touch her.

He leaned closer and cupped her breast, circling one nipple with his thumb and then ran his hand slowly down her stomach and over her thigh all the way down to her knee.

Carmen shivered and closed her eyes, arching up into his touch and sighing contentedly. Dean couldn't resist; his hand moved automatically up her inner thigh slowly and teasingly before he brushed her hot wet center with his fingertips. Carmen let out another moan.

"Please, don't do this to me." Dean said hoarsely, in utter agony. "You know I want nothing more than stay here with you."

He could feel that she wasn't just teasing him this time; her urge to be with him was very strong and evident, seeping through his body and calling to him. Carmen saw Dean's struggle; he was supposed to attend his meeting, but he also had and wanted to fulfill his mate's wish. And now she was obligated to put him out of his misery.

"This is all yours, Winchester." She said with a sigh, gesturing down her body. "And it'll be waiting for you tonight."

"Good to know." Dean grinned, relieved and thankful."Does this mean you're allowing me to go?"

"Yes." She pouted."This is the only thing I hate about being a vampire. I'm freakin' adiccted to you, it can't be good."

Dean leaned over her and started to kiss his way up her stomach, making Carmen gasp. "Forgive me, my love." He said quietly, placing kisses onto her chest and collarbone. Then he kissed her lips one last time and got up."Stay here and don't go anywhere. I'll be home soon."

He put on his shirt, tie and jacket fast, turning to look at her. "I'm so going to regret this." He mumbled sadly, winked at her and rushed out the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope this isn't confusing, I have everything planned out, so please trust me. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**Thank you for reading everyone and big thanks to Violet Jayde Elizabeth Rose for reviewing the last chapter, you're the best!**


	23. Chapter 23

Dean managed to get to work on time; a cocky grin on his face as he strode through the doors of the conference room where business people were slowly beginning to gather. He didn't miss even a second. Taking his usual seat, he allowed himself to let out a relieved sigh as he pulled a few files from his briefcase.

His thoughts wandered to Carmen; something wasn't right, the unpleasant feeling he had felt before was still lingering on him and he couldn't shake it. Her desire had been so strong and he hoped she wasn't too mad at him for leaving her unsatisfied. Wondering what the reason for her sudden desperation could be, Dean felt concern well up.

Was she alright?

It wasn't just about the satisfaction, he had known she _needed_ to be close to him on a profound level more than she craved release, yet he had decided to go to work. And now he felt especially guilty for treating Carmen so bad and choosing work over her. But he had to, this was the most important meeting of the month. Any other time he would have skipped those boring excruciating gatherings where he had to listen to obese stuck-up elderly businessmen which always gave him a headache and stayed with his mate instead. God, he shouldn't have denied her wish. He had sensed something was different and he should have trusted that notion; Dean's thoughts kept torturing him as he imagined the worst.

All the people had taken their seats and the meeting started, forcing Dean to forget about his private life, fight down his panic and worry and switch to business mode. Everything was going according to plan, but about twenty minutes in there was a cautious knock at the door and his secretary stepped in shyly, squriming a little as everyone's gaze focused on her.

"Excuse me...I don't mean to disturb..." She stammered, looking over at Dean. "Mr Winchester, your wife's here. She needs to talk to you, it's very urgent."

Dean's mind was reeling. His..._wife_? Carmen was here? But Carmen would never call herself his wife...And she certainly would never appear just like that for no reason when she knew he was in a meeting...Was she mad and wanted to get back at him by making a scene at his workplace? Honestly, he doubted it. Carmen wasn't the type to do these kinds of things and would never display their private life in public just because she was pissed at him. She liked to keep private matters private. So this was a lot more serious then, maybe something terrible happened? An unpleasant chill ran up his spine, intensifying the anxiety.

Ignoring the unmistakably disapproving looks, Dean quickly got up and excused himself before proceeding to the door.

"I'm so sorry, Mr Winchester." His secretary said in panic once they had left the conference room. "I told her you were very busy, but she wouldn't listen. She got really upset."

Dean raised an eyebrow in surprise, looking down at her in disbelief as they walked to his office. His Carmen? His Carmen never lost her temper that easily. She was sensible, patient and barely raised her voice at strangers. In fact, she only ever yelled at him.

"It's okay." He reassured the young woman, smiling encouragingly at her."You did the right thing, I'll take care of it. Go back to work, please."

"Thank you." She whispered in relief, glad Dean Winchester hadn't fired her and she could keep her job.

Dean watched his secretary return to her desk and then turned around with a heavy sigh. He was concerned yet he couldn't help but feel angry. What the hell was she thinking? With mixed feelings, he walked into his office, keeping his fury at bay and trying his best to convince himself not to start a fight with Carmen.

"Carmen, I told you this was an important meeting. Why would you..." He broke off as soon as he stepped over the threshold; the surprised expression on his face turned quickly into a bitter smile and he snorted, shaking his head. "...barge in like that." He ended his sentence monotonously. Now everything made perfect sense.

"Olivia. I should've figured."

Olivia smiled brightly at him and hopped off his desk to approach him. "Hey baby. Miss me?" She asked sweetly and Dean's face hardened.

"Guess, I didn't make myself clear then." He said huskily, his voice vibrating with barely holden back anger. "I told you to stay away."

"You're playing hard to get, huh? It's adorable." She replied, ignoring his bad mood. "I needed to see you, I'm aching for you, Dean."

She was close now, only inches away from him. Her scent hit his senses, her breath swept hotly over his chest; he could feel it through the fabric of his shirt.

Olivia ran her hands slowly over his chest, looking up at him through her eyelashes and smiling dirtily when he didn't push her away.

"You still want me, Dean." She whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Dean tensed, swallowing hard. His body reacted automatically.

"The sex we had..." She let out a moan, closing her eyes in pleasure at the memory. "God, you know how to make me scream. And I know you loved it, too. We both want to repeat that, don't we? You want to fuck me again, right?"

"Olivia..." He started hoarsely and trailed off, too hypnotized to get more words out.

Her lips were almost touching his and Dean found himself powerless. Her aura was mesmerizing, clouding his senses and drawing him to her. He could feel the want, her scent was unbearably intense and Dean bet she was soaking wet by now. She was flawless, tempting and asking him to fuck her right there and then in his office.

Maybe he hadn't told Carmen the truth; maybe he still wanted Olivia. So help him God, those fucking delicious curves covered by that tight red dress were begging him to _feel, _her smooth skin was glowing from the heat that was spreading through her body.

He was already picturing himself bending her over his desk, pushing her dress up over her hips and...Dean lifted his hands and ran them down her sides slowly, feeling Olivia shudder at his touch."Yes, baby..." She breathed, her lips parting and her breathing becoming more erratic as she revelled in the sensation. "I've been waiting for so long to feel your hands on me again."

Dean let his hands wander to her ass, grasping it roughly and squeezing hard. Olivia let out a mewl when he grabbed her unexpectedly and pressed to his body, his aching length firmly against her stomach.

"You still want me, huh?" Dean asked, his voice husky, eyes glazed with desire."After all this time you're still not over me?"

"Oh Dean, how could I ever get over you?" She said quietly and started to run her fingers softly through his hair.

Now Dean was starting to feel an unease; Carmen always did that after sex when they were lying in bed, her caress was incomparable. Yes, Olivia was fucking hot and every vampire would kill to own her just for one night. But Dean had Carmen now and she was the light of his life, his eternity. Next to her everything else faded to black. Even though it was nice to fantasize about it, he would never take the opportunity and fuck Olivia in his office; it would only leave him unsatisfied, empty and with an awfully bitter taste. He knew that because that was how he had felt every time he stayed away from home and had sex with a woman he picked up at a bar instead of going home to his mate. And Dean didn't have the desire to experience that again.

"You're perfect for me and I'm perfect for you, you're just too stubborn to admit it." Olivia continued, dragging him from his dark memory. "No one could ever replace me."

Olivia leaned in, wanting to kiss him. Her lips were close, almost brushing his. When he felt her mouth slightly touching his, he turned his head and pushed her away, freeing himself from her embrace.

Dean snapped.

New anger welled up in him, his demeanor changed in less than a second and he looked down at Olivia menacingly. The little desire that might have taken over him, disappeared instantly.

"Listen to me carefully." He growled, eyes narrowing and turning red, blazing hot with rage."I do not want to be with you, Olivia. I never wanted to be with you. Not threehundred years ago, and especially not now."

"Dean..." She whined in protest, but trailed off when he took a sudden step towards her, a cruel smile appearing on his face."Don't you get it? I only wanted sex from you." He continued, watching in satisfaction how her whole attitude changed at hearing his words. "And I've really enjoyed fucking you, I must admit. But it's over and you need to get on with your life, sweetheart. Do us both the favor."

Dean stepped away from her and walked around his desk, sitting down in his chair. "Hell, I can't complain at the moment. I got everything I need right now, every single need is being satisfied." He added with a sardonic smirk, looking over at Olivia who stood frozen in the middle of the room, and waited for her to explode.

But Olivia remained calm. She knew Dean was only trying to povoke her and decided to turn it around on him. Apparently, actions weren't getting her nowhere, seducing him hadn't worked. Again. So she had to get through to him more subtly. And hurt him, hurt him very bad.

She didn't say anything for a few minutes in order to spark his impatience. After all, Dean wasn't a very patient man.

"Carmen doesn't love you." She said quietly, not looking at him. She took a few steps through the room, her back facing to Dean. She felt him tense in anticipation and smiled devilishly, but Dean couldn't see that.

He shifted in his seat, knowing what Olivia was about to say. Yet he couldn't gather the strength to get up and kick her out. He was glued to the spot, forced to listen to her.

"And you don't love her. I know you're having your doubts, Dean. I can feel it." Her voice was soft, almost soothing as she walked around in his office, careful to keep her eyes averted. "You're not the relationship type of guy, you need your freedom. A different woman in a different town every night, that's what you need. You're right, maybe I'm not your mate. But Carmen isn't the one for you, either. Because..." She turned around and finally looked at him, their eyes meeting. She smiled at him sadly."...you don't belong with anyone, Dean. Let's face it, you're a loner. And don't deserve to be with someone. You're meant to suffer through eternity all by yourself, lonely and miserable while everyone around settles down and exists happily ever after. I'm just curious to see how long you'll be able to keep this facade up, you know?"

Dean looked at her, calm and emotionless, not even blinking. But Olivia wasn't ready to give up yet. He was an expert of keeping his feelings unrevealed and locked up, so who knew what kind of storm was brewing inside of him. Olivia chuckled and walked over to him, stepping behind his chair. She placed her hands onto his shoulders, letting them slip down his chest as she leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Carmen belongs to someone else and you know it. You don't deserve her. One day another vampire will show up and take her away from you."

Dean didn't move. He refused to react in any way, but Olivia didn't let herself be discouraged by that. "Your bond is weak, it's so obvious. It won't take long and it will disappear completely, decompose right before your eyes and you won't be able to stop it." She taunted and finally got Dean's attention.

"Are you done?" He barked, but Olivia only chuckled and wrapped her arms tighter around him.

"Hell, you're already not believing in your love, Dean. You may have claimed her, but you never married her. You don't want her to be attached to you, don't want your bond to be unbreakable. Why?" She demanded, spitting out the word.

Dean closed his eyes for a few seconds and Olivia smiled triumphantly, knowing she had finally broken him. But then she heard him laugh. A cold, sinister laugh. She let go of him and stepped away in shock, frowning.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" Dean said gruffly, cold eyes focusing on her. "I could kill you in the blink of an eye and yet you're daring to manipulate me in such a pathetic way?" He stood up quickly, the swift movement causing the chair to fall over. Olivia jumped and slowly began to back away, but wasn't fast enough. Dean closed his hand around her neck and pushed her into the wall behind his desk, bringing his face close to hers. His grip was light, he wasn't applying any pressure, just the fact that he had pinned her was enough to frighten her. He could smell her fear, pouring out of every pore.

"You're forgetting one thing, sweetheart." He smiled, his gaze penetrating her and it made Olivia squirm, but not out of pleasure. She didn't dare to reply.

"I'm not the inexperienced little boy you've met threehundred years ago. Manipulation doesn't work on me." He drew his hand back, allowing Olivia to breathe again and though she didn't need it, she sucked in the fresh air desperately. Dean buttoned up his jacket, smiling contentedly.

"Excuse me now." He announced."I have a meeting to get back to. Feel free to see yourself out." His smile was warm, but his eyes weren't. Dean glanced at her one last time before walking out of his office, closing the door behind him as if nothing unusual had happened. He asked his secretary to instruct the security at the entrance not to let Olivia inside the building again and proceeded to the conference room, completely calm.

Olivia remained in his office, paralyzed. She was too shocked to comprehend what had just happened. Nothing seemed to work. How could she get him back? How?

* * *

><p>It was happening again. Damn it, she shouldn't have let Dean go... Carmen felt it faintly, noticed the signs, yet she had hoped it wasn't all too serious. The slow all too familiar burning was growing faster and stronger with every passing hour and she knew she would soon be on edge if she didn't get some relief. Dean would be home soon and take care of her, she had to hold on for just a few more hours. Unfortunately, the thought wasn't all too comforting and didn't help her current state at all.<p>

Carmen crossed her legs and shifted a little, forcing herself to ignore the hot pulsing between her thighs and concentrate on the article she was working on. It was impossible, she found herself unable to focus as the heat crept through her, filled her up.

She brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face, fixing her pony tail and got up, an unexpected wave of lust hitting her. She took a deep breath, trying to ignore the reactions of her body and walked to the cabinet in the living room. As she poured a glass of blood, Carmen noticed how worked up she already was as a slight quiver went through her. She sipped on the delicious A negative, hoping the blood would lessen the throbbing deep inside a little and returned to the kitchen, taking her seat at the counter again.

Now Carmen finally realized why she had felt the unbearable need to be with Dean that morning, to stay in bed with him and feel him close; the inexplicable urge had been more distinct than her usual desire and utterly painful, keeping a tight hold on her.

She had been hesitant to let him go, every fibre of her being was on fire, wanted him to stay. However, she decided not to listen to her feelings and think rationally; the sex could wait and she could hold on a little longer. Dean's work was more important and if she had made him stay, she would have been feeling guilty.

And now she was starting to regret her decision. Carmen was in heat and she needed her mate. Now.

But why was she so hot again? Carmen frowned in confusion, remembering the last time she was in the same situation and trying to come up with a pattern. She got nothing. It happened every now and then, it was always unexpected and never regular. Vampires were already very sex-driven, but some events seemed to ignite their libido even more, turning them into a mess of pure lust.

Carmen sighed, knowing it had been a while for her and that was why she got so surprised by the natural function of her own body. Two years, it had been two years since the last time she was in heat.

And Dean hadn't been there for her.

She didn't know where he had been, but she guessed he was fucking some skank in a dark nasty motel room that night. Carmen shuddered at the thought and closed her eyes, wiping out the memory of those couple of days. She remembered very well how pissed and hurt she was, because Dean was keeping his distance and not coming home. She had been going crazy from the lust that was eating her up and Dean wasn't available to please and satisfy her. And when she couldn't take it anymore, she had gone out and done something very horrible...Even now Carmen was still ashamed of how weak she had been; instead of suffering through the heat she had given in. And every single time she was disgusted with herself, felt dirty and ended up crying herself to sleep every night, tormented by the thought of having cheated on her mate.

Every encounter may have put out the fire inside of her, but the pain she had to endure after that was worse. Dean didn't know about any of that – at least she thought so - and Carmen felt awful, but refused to tell him. What difference would it make anyway? It would ease her mind, but only hurt him more.

He was with her again and this time he would come home and ease the pain. An exhilarating rush of excitement swept through her at the thought of him. Dean would be shocked once he got back and found out what was going on with her. And attack her immediately, throw her over his shoulder and drag her to the bedroom...If only Dean could get back on time to damp the worst heat, so she could get a little release before she had to leave for work. She didn't dare imagining what would happen if she had to go out while being in heat.

Carmen got up and started to pace the room, growing more and more nervous as time went by and still no signs of Dean. She needed him so bad. If he didn't show up soon, she would go insane.

Carmen thought of getting a quick release, just in case, but her own hand wouldn't be enough right now. God, where the hell was he? What was taking him so freakin' long?

And then she heard the engine of the Impala for a split-second before it died and Dean opening the front door, entering the house seconds later. She spun around. A goofy smile appeared on her face, seeing him standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

Dean rushed in, still angry because of the interruption during the meeting, but when he caught sight of Carmen he stopped.

"Carmen...?" He asked confused, sensing the electricity filling up the room and seeing her excitement, but still having no idea what this was all about.

"Dean..." Carmen whispered happily before running up to him and jumping into his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dean keeps resisting Olivia, but for how long? Will she be able to manipulate him and get under his skin after all? Stay tuned!**

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Big thanks to Violet Jayde Elizabeth Rose for reviewing the last chapter, I really appreciate your support!**


	24. Chapter 24

Dean found himself with his back pressed against the kitchen wall by the doorway as Carmen attacked him, hungry lips claiming his in a desperate needy kiss. He was more than surprised at first, but then quickly recovered and started kissing her back with just as much passion, her lust sparking his own in an instant. The desire unfurled inside of him in less than a second and all the irritation he had felt before evaporated. Carmen's scent and taste filled his senses and he wasn't able to think any longer, forgetting about Olivia and the trouble she had caused in his office. His mind was concentrated on the very hot and all too willing woman in his arms who was obviously demanding only one thing from him at the moment. Damn, he was one lucky bastard.

Dean had no idea what had gotten into her - still oblivious to the state his mate was in – but he complied gladly; Carmen wanted sex and he would give it to her. Carmen let out a whimper when Dean grabbed her ass and pulled her burning body closer to him, grinding into her. She felt his already hard erection press into her and it caused more wetness to build between her thighs; the fact that he had gotten so hard so fast was only fueling her lust even more. Dean tangled his hands in her hair and pulled the strands hard, shoving his tongue into her mouth and forcing her to deepen the kiss. Carmen fisted her hands in his shirt, knuckles turning white as their teeth clashed, tongues battled.

Yet it wasn't enough. She needed more, so much more than this brutal kiss. By now she was shivering uncontrollably from the unbearable desire. She needed Dean to rip her clothes off, fill her up right there on the spot and fuck her into the wall. At the moment all his touches and kisses were a painful tease and she was about to die. Carmen's hands moved roughly under Dean's shirt, fingernails scratching his skin and her mouth attacking his neck, her tongue leaving a wet trail before her teeth sunk in.

"Fuck!" Dean hissed when the mix of pleasure and pain shot through him; closing his eyes and leaning against the wall for support as his legs started to get weak. Carmen moaned and licked the blood up that trickled out of the bite mark, pressing even more into Dean to feel the hard bulge in his pants. She swiftly tore his shirt apart, not bothering with the buttons and licked and bit down his bare chest. Dean cursed when her mouth closed around one of his nipples and he felt her sharp teeth.

"Carmen..." He managed to get out, not really wanting her to stop, but her skin was pure fire. She was in some kind of fever. "Baby...wait, not so fast." He gave up the attempt of trying to get through to her when he saw that she was too far gone, absorbed in the feelings that had taken control over her. She kissed back up his neck to drink his blood, her nails digging into the flesh of his torso.

"Dammit, Carmen!" Dean exclaimed in frustration through gritted teeth."What the hell's gotten into you?" He found the strength to grab her hands and pull her against his chest tight, stopping her actions in an instant. She rested her forehead against his, panting heavily and leaned into him, surrendering as weakness overwhelmed her.

"Calm down, sweetheart." Dean said softly, trying to catch his own breath. He let go of her hands when she went limp and took her face in his hands, brushing his lips against hers. He ran a thumb softly over her cheek and her eyes closed. Her face was flushed and the rising temperature of her body was really beginning to worry Dean.

"God, why are you fighting me?" Carmen interrupted his disturbing thoughts and opened her eyes again. "Dean, if I don't..." She broke off when she saw the fear cleary written over his face.

"Carmen, what - " He stopped talking when he finally looked properly at her; looked her in the eyes and what he saw there took his breath away. All concerns vanished, lust exploded inside of him and filled his every sense with the sweet familiar pain as it dawned on him what state his mate really was in. He felt his erection twitch in his pants, a warmth tugged in his abdomen. Now he noticed the longing pleading look in her eyes and her shivering body against him. Dean chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, amused how she flinched at the sudden contact and bit her lip to suppress a moan.

"My poor girl." He whispered against her lips, pressing his mouth to hers before pulling away a little. "Shh, it's alright. I'm here now, I'm gonna take care of you."

His grin was devilish, eyes dark with desire. Carmen could tell how much he was enjoying this.

"Glad, my misery is so funny to you, Winchester. I'm dying here!" She whined.

"I know what you need, sweetheart. You need me to throw you over my shoulder and drag you to the bedroom, right?" He smiled when Carmen almost purred and buried her face in his neck.

"This is pure hell. You've been gone for so long."

"I'm yours for the entire night, babe. I don't have anywhere else to be." Dean breathed in her ear, caressing her back soothingly. "And I'll do anything you want me to, I won't leave the bed and fuck you until you're sated and satisfied, until you're sore and beg me to stop."

Carmen groaned and inhaled sharply as her abdomen tightened at his words.

"Dean...I-I want you so much, _need_ you so much..." She let go of him reluctantly and stepped back, running her hands through her hair and trying to stay in control. She couldn't catch her breath, the excitement rushing through her made it impossible. She heard herself taking in a desperate breath. Was it really her panting so heavily, making that pathetic sound? God, she was already a quivering mess and Dean had barely touched her.

Dean watched her in amusement, loving how confused she was and feeling the pure feral desire coming off her in waves. She already smelled like sex.

"I know, baby. Come here, let your man ease the painful tension." He moved closer and reached out his hand to grab her and pull her to him, but stopped when he noticed her frowning.

Once Dean's hands weren't on her anymore, she could think more clearly and remembered that she had to go back to work.

"Shit, I can't!" Her eyes widened as it hit her before she squeezed them shut with a groan."I have to leave now." Her voice was a choked whine, as if she was close to tears. She knew it wasn't smart to leave the house now; with the way she was feeling it would be better if she stayed in. And let Dean take care of everything, like he had just told her he would.

"What? Why?" Dean blinked a few times, surprised by her announcement. He couldn't believe she was considering to leave, to go outside like _this. _He couldn't allow that. Not when she was so vulnerable. What was so important that she had to go anyway?

"I thought you had the day off?"

"Yeah, but I just got a call from a colleague and she asked me to come by. She needs my help with something." Carmen replied and walked over to the counter, closing her laptop and putting it into her bag.

"Carmen, you shouldn't be going anywhere right now. Not when you're feeling like this." Dean said softly, watching her gathering the papers that were scattered all over the counter. Her hands were shaking and he could feel the tension that was surrounding her even from the spot where he was standing.

"I know, but...I had no idea this would happen, that my body would betray me like that." She said nervously; her voice was barely audible and she had trouble getting the words out as she tried to ignore the heat inside her. "This morning...I should've known that I was in heat and made you stay, but I guess I was too confused to realize that. And I knew how important today was to you and couldn't allow myself to be so selfish just because I happen to be insanely horny."

Dean listened to her hastily spoken words and gritted his teeth as he realized that subconsciously, he had seen it coming. Hell, he had even known that he was going to regret leaving her. That weird notion he had felt earlier at work turned out to be real. It hadn't been just his imagination, like he had thought at first. Carmen was indeed not alright. But he had dismissed the thought and refused to listen to himself.

Dean had kept his distance and avoided her for so many years, so that now he still had trouble seeing what his mate really needed. He could tell Carmen had the same problem; she was having a hard time trusting her own feelings. Dean ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath, telling himself to be patient and give it time. He was certain he would be able to anticipate his mate's every wish again very soon; they were slowly getting there, getting back to being completely connected to each other. He just needed to learn to trust in his own instincts again.

He stepped behind her and placed his hands on her hips, making her jump in surprise and let out a gasp."Everything's going to be fine, babe. I'd noticed something was different about you this morning, but couldn't put my finger on it. I promise, next time I'll be able to tell and won't leave, no matter what occasion. You're more important than anything else."

Feeling Dean's strong hands on her, his hot breath on the side of her face and hearing that low seductive voice, Carmen closed her eyes and relaxed a little. She could practically hear the thoughts racing in Dean's mind and felt bad that he was blaming himself for this.

"I felt it too, you know. The other night when you walked in the bedroom after Sam had left." She whispered and Dean's hold on her tightened at her unexpected words. "I was half-asleep and you think I don't remember that moment, the intensity of it, but I do. Our relationship may not be perfect, but once we've worked everything out, it'll be better than ever, right?" She turned her head and placed a kiss onto his jaw.

"After spending so much time away from you it's not easy for me to give you what you need." Dean sighed, nuzzling her neck.

"Are you sure, honey? Because when I think of the past few nights, you knew _exactly_ what to do to make me happy." Carmen assured, not wanting Dean to feel guilty about the situation.

"I wasn't talking about sex. I meant the other stuff, the emotional stuff...I've never been good at that." He sounded so serious and all Carmen wanted was to hear his playful tone again.

"I know. This is my fault, though. Last time this happened to me was years ago, so it took me by surprise. I thought it was no big deal, that I was just a little excited...especially after everything you've done to me tonight and had no idea _it_ was happening again." She looked at him to see his reaction and smiled when she saw him grinning.

"Now that was one hell of a night, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." She breathed out, feeling that delicious warmth again when Dean's hands moved from her hips to wrap around her waist and press her closer to him.

"We've wasted too much time talking, don't you think? This is what you really need right now." Dean breathed in her ear and rocked his hips against her ass to emphasize his words, making her whimper when she felt the hard erection in his pants.

"You want me, sweetheart. All you can think about right now is my cock inside you, am I right? Come on, tell me. No use in denying it."

He was right. Carmen couldn't focus on anything else besides the burning need of her body. She slammed her hands on the counter, bracing herself when Dean suddenly licked up her neck and his fangs scraped lightly over her pulse point, feeling the rapid beating intensify. His soft wet tongue and the pressure of his sharp fangs on her hot skin turned her weak in no time and she was sure her legs would've given out if Dean hadn't been there to hold her up.

"Dean, we have to wait. You know I have to leave now..." She managed to say and turned around in his arms to face him.

"Cancel." Dean simply stated and crashed his lips to her mouth, cutting her off. "I need to help you with your problem first."

"Dean, I promised to come." Carmen protested and finally Dean let go of her. "You serious? You really wanna go? _Now?" _He was pissed, unable to understand what was happening again.

"Well, if you'd gotten home earlier we could've had a quick round right here in the kitchen. But now I'm forced to go to work like that." Carmen replied, slightly irritated.

Dean shook his head in disbelief. "You know I can't do that, I can't let you go outside when you're in heat. You've no control over yourself and when I think of all the vamps you could run into..." Dean closed his eyes in horror, the thought making him sick. No male vamp would ever take that kind of risk with his mate.

"What kind of a man do you think I am? It's too dangerous. Sorry, I can't allow that."

Carmen huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest." Of course you would react like that. Don't worry, I can't take care of myself."

"Really?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow. A smirk appeared on his face and he chuckled softly as he stepped closer to her. "You've practically fainted the minute I touched you. You're not going out tonight. Period."

"It's only a couple of hours..." Carmen tried to convince him, but shut up when his eyes darkened and his jaw clenched; tell-tale signs that he was on the verge of losing it.

"I said no. Don't you get it? In your current state you won't be able to keep your desire locked up. I can't believe you're even arguing with me on that!" He yelled the last words, fueling the urge in her to yell back at him.

"So you're saying I'm going to jump the first guy that I see?!"

"Yes!"

"A little trust would be nice, Winchester! I'd never do that to you!"

"This has nothing to do with trust!" Dean grabbed her arm roughly and slammed her into the wall where he had been pressed with his back to not that long ago.

"Whether you want it or not, this is what will happen once you step outside. The lust is already driving you insane, right? So, when you run into someone you won't be able to fight it and believe me, any vampire would gladly take advantage of your weakness." Dean saw the anger in Carmen's eyes slowly turn to fear, but he kept talking. "Even though you know you're going to regret it, you won't be able to resist. Your vamp side won't let you. And I wouldn't blame you for this kind of slip-up."

"Stop trying to scare me, I won't let you intimidate me." Carmen said, swallowing hard."I swear, this is not going to happen to me."

"Oh yeah? How do you know?" Dean barked, leaning closer to her. "Stop being so stubborn, I just wanna protect you, for fuck's sake!"

"Because I've already been through all this!" Carmen exploded, pushing off the wall and forcing Dean to take a step back. "This is not the first time I'm in heat, Dean. I'd been forced to learn to control my lust since you didn't give a fuck about me in the past!"

Dean stood in front of her, breathing heavily and fighting the pain that her words had caused him. One single tear escaped Carmen's eyes as she thought desperately of something to say to make up for her previous words. She never intended to hurt him, but the way he had kept pressuring her was too much and those words had left her mouth before she could stop herself.

Dean didn't say anything and kept looking at her silently; the pain in his eyes vanished a moment later and was replaced by an expression she had seen many many times before.

"Dean...I..." She stopped talking when he closed the distance between them, placing his hands on the wall on either side of her body and cornering her in.

Carmen's pulse was pounding painfully, fear consuming her when she saw the look in Dean's eyes. He was at the end of his tether and was going to...She didn't know what to do, he had never hurt her before. And the worst part of this was that her body reacted immediately, approving all this. The lust that spread through her almost brought her to her knees. A surprised yelp escaped her lips when she felt the weight of Dean's body a second later and his mouth clashing to her lips. The pleasure that she received instead of the expected pain crashed over her with the force of a tidal wave. Carmen moaned, snaking her arms around his neck and finally gave in, not able to deny her body what it craved.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi, I'm back! Thank you all for reading and big thanks to cold kagome, Violet Jayde Elizabeth Rose, margolovesdean, chloe, the nice guest and layra for reviewing the last chapter. Hope everyone liked this one.  
><strong>


	25. Chapter 25

Her whole body was trembling with desperate need; Carmen was quickly getting dizzy, incapable of fighting or protesting. She felt herself turn weak with the force of Dean's body keeping her pinned against the wall. And hell, she loved it, enjoyed every fucking minute of it.

Dean almost lost control when Carmen gave in, wrapped her arms around him and parted her lips willingly to welcome his tongue. Her reaction took his breath away. He groaned into the kiss and leaned into her even more, making sure to keep her trapped between his body and the wall. He had seen the fear in her eyes, surprisingly she hadn't tried to hide it from him; and though he knew it was wrong it turned him on. He didn't want to scare his mate, but damn, that look on her face, desire mixed with excitement and fearful anticipation made him want to dominate her, overwhelm her. He had sensed how aroused she was by the fact that she didn't know what he was about to do to her.

Dean felt her hold tighten on him; she pulled him closer to her, not wanting any space left between them. Her eagerness made him chuckle and he slipped his hands down her sides to squeeze her ass quickly before pulling back a little. He looked at her with lust-blown eyes and she met his gaze, a little confused as to why he had stopped.

"I would never hurt you, babe." He breathed against her lips and cupped her chin, running a thumb over her wet and swollen bottom lip.

Carmen cleared her throat and nodded quickly. "I know. You just...surprised me. Dean, listen...I..."

"It's okay, I deserved it." He cut her off, knowing she wanted to apologize for the harsh words that had slipped out of her mouth earlier. "It's the truth, I've never been there for you. Never thought that maybe you could be needing me."

"There's no way you could've known, Dean." Carmen appeased quietly. She used to be so pissed at him in the past, whenever she was all alone and desperately waiting for him to come home. But now that he was finally sure about keeping her, she didn't feel the need to make it hard for him. After all, he was doing his best to make it up to her for the long miserable decades.

"Yeah, 'cause I was never home." Dean said bitterly and saw sadness cloud Carmen's eyes.

"Well, it's only happened a few times that I woke up in unbearable heat...I guess, I could've gone out and looked for you at a bar or wherever you'd been and made you come home with me to put the fire out, but I thought..." She trailed off and bit her bottom lip, quickly looking away.

"What?" Dean demanded."Tell me."

Carmen took a deep breath before looking into the dark green depths of his eyes again."I thought you wouldn't want me anyway, even when I was in heat...I'm sorry, Dean. This is stupid, I shouldn't have brought this up."

"No, it's good you're telling me this now." Dean protested and managed a little smile."If you'd shown up at the bar, all hot and bothered, I would've left with you right away. Because no matter how pissed I'd been, I could've never resisted you, darling. That's always been my problem."

Dean was glad to see Carmen smile a little at his words. "I'll remember that for the the next time. But, Dean..." She added hesitantly.

"Yeah?" He encouraged her to go on.

"The last time I was in heat and you had acccidentally shown up, you just fucked me a few times for your own entertainment and then left again. Don't get me wrong, it was amazing. I was happier than I'd been in weeks and hoped you'd finally decided to be with me again. But you kept on staying away and only appeared weeks later again...I was sure I'd lost you forever and I'd never see you again..."

Dean wanted to say something so badly, to comfort her, but he didn't dare to interrupt her and let her continue instead. He had to know how she had felt during the past, as painful as it was to hear what a jackass he had been and how bad he had hurt her.

"And that one time before that you hadn't been here at all. And the worst part...the worst part was that even if I'd looked for you, I couldn't have found you, because I wasn't able to sense you any longer." Carmen's voice cracked as the memories from the past resurfaced again and she had to suppress an unpleasant shiver. "That has never happened to me before and this was what had me really scared out of my mind. I took it as a sign that it was the end. Our bond was disappearing...I thought you must've hated me that much."

"And the next time you were in heat you were forced to find someone else to take care of you." Dean stated emotionless after she had ended; Carmen's head shot up in surprise and by the look on his face she could tell that he knew. She closed her eyes and fought back the stinging tears.

"I never wanted you to find out. Hell, I never intended on doing this to you, Dean...I'm so ashamed of myself." She opened her eyes in surprise when she felt Dean's hand on her face and saw him smiling sadly, but softly at her. "It was a long time ago, wasn't it?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, and it only happened a few times, I swear. I felt so damn guilty every time that I decided it would be easier to endure the pain and suffer quietly through the heat all by myself than to cheat on you. Eventually the lust had disappeared and I guess my body has gotten used to it, because I haven't been in heat in years. Until now." She added as another wave of lust tearing through her body reminded her of her current state. She let out a groan and buried her face in his chest, not able to look him in the eye any longer."I'm so sorry I cheated on you. But I'd tried to hold out for as long as possible, you have to believe me. At some point the lust had taken over and I couldn't take it anymore. I had no idea you knew. How did you find out?"

"When you had sex with that guy at the hotel..." Dean started, eyes turning darker with anger at the memory. Carmen dared to glance up at him, but couldn't meet his gaze and hung her head in shame.

"It was kind of a wake up call for me. I was so cocky and never thought you'd actually do this. It never crossed my mind that you could go out and cheat on me."

"That day had been..." Carmen eventually looked back at him, clearing her throat when her voice failed her. "That day had been especially rough and I was...I'd reached my limit. I was broken, devastated. Even though I knew I was going to regret it I went with Eric to his room, because...I didn't give a shit anymore. You didn't want me and the pain was unbearable."

She managed a sad smile. Dean cupped her face and kissed her softly on the forehead. "Baby..." He interrupted himself, incapable of finding the words that could make it right. And what was he supposed to say? He couldn't change the past. He couldn't deny the fact that not that long ago he hadn't wanted a mate and thought about getting rid of her. He had constantly pushed her away, so he couldn't blame Carmen for trying to find love and intimacy in another man's arms. And what was the reason for all this damage? Fear. Dean had been so damn scared of being happy, thought he didn't deserve to be with his mate. He was terrified of losing her.

Carmen felt how Dean's hold tightened on her and she started to caress his back; running her hands slowly up and down in an attempt to calm and comfort him."That was over a year ago, Dean. It wasn't out of revenge or anything, I've never tried to get back at you. Making out with guys and seeing you get jealous was a lot of fun, though." She whispered in his ear and smiled when she heard him chuckle.

He let go of her and took a step back."I never regretted killing that guy and I'd do it again in a heartbeat. He knew how upset you were and took advantage of you." Dean said determinedly and Carmen sighed."Yeah, you're right. And I didn't beg you to have mercy on him. Maybe it's a little heartless, but when you burst into that room I didn't care what you were going to do to Eric."

"Good. He had it coming, anyway." Dean smiled at her and leaned in, giving her a quick kiss. "No one touches my girl." He whispered against her lips before claiming her mouth with his again and persuading her to deepen the kiss. Carmen couldn't deny the gentle seductive swipe of his tongue over her bottom lip and parted her lips to let their tongues meet.

Dean took a step forward, forcing her to step back until she was pressed with her back against the wall again. He ran his hands from her shoulders and down her arms, causing Carmen's whole body to shudder and entwined their fingers. He lifted her arms and pinned their joined hands above her head, making it impossible for her to escape and kissed down her throat, lightly nibbling on the skin. Carmen suppressed another whimper, but couldn't help but arch her back, wanting to get closer to him.

"You're not going anywhere." Dean whispered into her neck before resuming the teasing.

"Dean...please...The sooner I leave the sooner I'll be back." Carmen managed to get out, trying to get her hands free, but Dean was left unfazed and simply tightend his grip in response.

"No."

Carmen was turned on to no ends by the way he held her captive with his strong body; she knew it was impossible for her to wriggle out of his hold. She let out a sigh and let her head fall back as Dean's lips moved further down her cleavage.

"I'll behave, you can trust me." She mumbled quietly. No reaction. Carmen let out a soft moan when Dean nudged her legs apart to press closer to her. "Dean, don't you see it? I'm in complete control, otherwise I would've already given in to you."

Dean froze, stopped his actions and lifted his head to look at her. He blinked a few times as he thought about her words. She was right. He was doing his best work here and though she was in heat, moaning and writhing under his touch, she still fought to stay cool instead of letting the cravings take over. He frowned, a little confused. Carmen smiled softly at him. His hold on her had loosened and she got out of his grip and placed his hand on her chest, right on the spot where her heart was and put both her hands on top of his to prevent him from pulling away. Through the soft and heated up skin Dean could feel her heart right under his palm and her blood running through the veins. The way she had his hand pressed tightly to her chest, to her heart made him swallow hard. This action had a surprisingly emotional effect on him and he found himself struggling with his feelings for a few seconds.

"Trust me, baby." She pleaded, looking up at him with innocent eyes and smiling endearingly. He knew instantly he wasn't going to win this argument. He felt powerless whenever she looked at him that way, with so much love and patience in her gaze and when she was being so onoxiously reasonable, asking him to hear her out and understand her point of view.

"I do, it's the other vamps I don't trust!" He spat, not able to hold back his annoyance. He was angry with himself for giving in so easily and the words came out rather harsh; this was his only protest though."I can't stand the thought of you with someone else."

"You have nothing to be worried about." Carmen reassured and raised an eyebrow. "Why would I want some other man when I can have you?"

Dean thought about her words as he moved his hand further down her chest and cupped her left breast, running his thumb over the full mound and teasing her through the thin material of her shirt. Carmen sighed and closed her eyes in pleasure, but opened them in shock when she heard Dean utter the next words.

"Fine." He said reluctantly and pulled her close, kissing her quick, but hot and urgent as if to make sure she knew how much she meant to him.

"Really?" Carmen asked breathless when he had loosened his hold on her and stepped away.

"Yeah, it's just a couple of hours, right? But I'll keep an eye on you." He stated determinedly, his tone not allowing any protest. "You won't even notice I'm there." He added, expecting her to get pissed at him again. But her reaction was quite the opposite.

Dean's teeth were clenched and his eyes blazing down on her, menacing like a dark forest at midnight. Carmen shuddered, instantly turned on even more by his attitude and she tried her best to not let it show. She bit her bottom lip, her eyes roaming down his perfect body longingly. "Can't wait to see how you're going to manage that."

Dean's anger vanished in less than a second, replaced by a satisfied smirk. He watched her walk over to the counter in the kitchen and pick up her bag.

"You know, I've managed to stalk you before, love."

Carmen snorted and wrapped her arms around his neck."Yeah, when I was still human and couldn't possibly have known that I was being followed by a vampire."

Dean chuckled."Doesn't matter, sweetheart. I can still sneak up on you without you noticing."

"I doubt that, but we'll see." Carmen simply replied, the thought exciting her. Was it really possible that he could be so close to her, watching her the entire night without her sensing him? Carmen was always able to feel him when he was in the vicinity, but she was looking forward to being proven wrong.

She kissed him one last time and left the kitchen. Dean remained standing still with a little smile playing on his lips, listening to the front door being opened and then shut closed before the engine of her car roared to life and then disappeared in the distance.

* * *

><p>When Carmen stepped out of the elevator and onto the floor that she worked on and saw a young reporter who had recently started working for the paper sitting on a chair in a corner, sobbing hysterically, she grew instantly alarmed. The reason that she had gotten called in couldn't be all work related and Carmen let out a heavy sigh at the thought. She was definitely not in the condition to be dealing with trouble tonight.<p>

Laura, her colleague and friend who had called her earlier made her way towards her, equally annoyed and angry. "Hey, what happened?" Carmen asked when she had reached her and the vampiress rolled her piercing blue eyes and huffed.

"_That_ happened." She simply replied and Carmen followed her gaze to the chief editor's office. Behind the glass walls that separated him from the main room where everyone was busy working behind their desk, she saw her boss and, of course, Olivia engaged in a rather vivid conversation. Olivia was sitting on his desk with crossed legs. Her skirt was short, her top was tight and she was telling the boss a joke. The chief editor seemed very pleased, he leaned back in his chair and let out a loud laugh.

"I see." Carmen said calmly and forced herself to look away and focus on the woman standing next to her.

"She's making all our lives a living hell, postponing deadlines, critizing and deleting every freakin' article. She made Jenny cry and the poor girl's been crying her eyes out for the past half an hour."

Carmen glanced at the girl again and frowned."But what about Roberts? He's the boss, not Olivia."

"He's thrilled." Her colleague answered snidely. "He said it's about damn time someone put the fear of god in us and made us work our asses off. Apparently we've gotten lazy."

"What? Are you kidding?" Carmen exclaimed in shock, unable to understand what the hell was going on. The chief editor was a very old and very experienced vampire; dominating and controlling. He would never let someone undermine his authority like that. Carmen remembered all too well how suspicious he had been towards her when she first started working for him. So how the hell had Olivia managed to gain his confidence that fast? Only one possibility came to mind and Carmen had to suppress a shiver.

"Okay, so Roberts is her number one fan. But what about you, Laura? And the others?"

Laura chuckled, her blue eyes sparkling menacingly. "I've been walking the earth way before that little bitch was even born. The other vamps don't give a shit about her, either. They're just trying to ignore this chaos and get their work done. But the poor humans...they're scared to death."

"Hell, I can't blame them." Carmen sighed again.

"Yeah, well. Now you know what's going on here." Laura said. "So anyway, Olivia told me my article was crap and deleted it not only from my computer, but from the external hard drive as well."

Carmen groaned at her words."That article was great, I've read the piece you sent me."

"Yeah, that's why I called you. You still have it? I know you've got a lot of work to do yourself, but thanks to Olivia the deadline's tomorrow and I could really use some help rewriting it."

"Of course." Carmen replied, feeling bad for her. She knew all too well how irritating it was to be forced to rewrite something. "But I really need some coffee first."

Laura smiled at her, but then frowned when Carmen moved past her and she caught a whiff of her scent. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed and caught her arm, pulling Carmen back to her.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea...maybe, you should get back home." Laura said, a guilty expression on her face."You should've told me."

Carmen blushed, knowing what her friend was referring to."It's okay, really. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You're in heat, you should be at home. You know how dangerous it can be." Laura added hesitantly, concern written all over her face.

"Well, I'm here with you. You can look after me and make sure I don't do anything stupid, right?"

"Yeah, sure." She replied and then her eyes suddenly widened in fear. "Does Dean know you're here?"

"Yeah, of course." Carmen said, not sure what Laura's point was and watched how pale she turned at her words.

"He's going to kill me!" Laura whispered fearfully, the thought of a furious Dean Winchester was clearly terrifying her. "When he finds out that _I_ am the one who made you leave the house, he'll decapitate me!"

Carmen couldn't help, but laugh."No, he won't. This is ridiculous."

She made her way down the hall towards the break room and Laura quickly followed her. "I'm coming with you. I'm not letting you out of my sight, not even for a second."

"Laura, I promise I won't tell him that it was you who called me. You've nothing to be scared of. He'll never know." Carmen tried to calm the vampiress down.

"Oh, he will. He has a way of getting the information he needs. I don't wanna piss him off." Laura argued, looking at her suspiciously.

Carmen smiled at the expression on her face, her friend's behaviour was really amusing. All their colleagues admired and respected Laura. She was a fearless, strong and intimidating vampiress. But Dean Winchester scared the hell out of her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Big thanks to Violet Jayde Elizabeth Rose, chloe, ladygoddess27 and margolovesdean for reviewing. Hope everyone's still liking this story.**


	26. Chapter 26

A few hours later, Carmen was beyond frustrated and annoyed. It had taken forever to fix Laura's article and now she was stuck in her office, trying to get her own work done as fast as she could because of the new deadline. Olivia had turned everything upside down and created a new level of chaos. At least, Carmen still had her own office and thankfully there was a thick, massive door between her and her colleagues in the main room, keeping their anger away from her.

She sighed and leaned back in her seat, interrupting her work for a moment. It was taking so long and she couldn't take it anymore, she needed to go home. At home, Dean was waiting and probably wondering why the hell she wasn't back yet. The thought of Dean sent another wave of heat through her already burning body and she shifted uncomfortably and crossed her legs, hoping to ease the pulsing between her thighs.

The tiny room was scorching hot, but only because she was burning up. A human being could have never told the difference though, her skin was still cold to the touch whereas Carmen was in a state of pure torture by denying her body what it craved. She decided to finish the piece she was working on and then go home; she had to stop doing this, it was not healthy to keep tormenting herself like that. Fuck the deadline. It didn't matter that her article wouldn't be published in the next issue.

Suddenly the door opened and Carmen looked up angrily at the person who hadn't bothered to knock. Her whole body tensed when her eyes met Olivia's cold ones, but she shook her head and raised an eyebrow to hide her anxiety. Until now, she had successfully avoided running into her.

"Didn't your parents teach you to knock before entering someone else's room?" Carmen asked, slightly irritated and Olivia let out a laugh in response. "My parents are dead."

The lack of emotion in her voice made Carmen's stomach turn. Her own mother died shortly after giving birth to her and her father died in 1804, the same year Dean turned her. Even though it happened a long time ago it still hurt as hell.

"I admire how brave you are, talking to me like that." Olivia's voice tore her from the memory. Carmen suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. "What do you want?"

"To talk to you." Olivia replied and walked over to her desk, taking a seat on top. "About Dean." She added with a provoking glint in her eye.

"Oh boy." Carmen groaned and rubbed her forehead. This was what she had been fearing all along. "I don't know whether you are that dumb to trust him or just incredibly naive."

At this remark, Carmen couldn't help but smile. Before she had the chance to say anything Olivia continued talking. "He's going to leave you, you know. It won't last forever, Dean's not a one woman man."

Carmen looked at her intently, realizing that this woman loved to hear herself talk. "I know. He loves the ladies." She replied in amusement, knowing exactly what Olivia was up to. But she wasn't going to let her intimidate or scare her. She didn't know what exactly happened between Olivia and Dean – he may have told her how they met, but she was sure he had left out all the gory details that would hurt her. It didn't matter, Dean chose to be with her.

"See, I know that things haven't been running smoothly for you guys lately. You two seem to spend an awful amount of time away from each other. For instance today, you're here and not at home with him." Olivia was bluffing, but Carmen didn't know that and by the look on her face Olivia could tell she had struck a nerve. Carmen wasn't able to hide her true feelings, she knew the hurt and shock she felt at hearing Olivia's words were evident to the vampiress.

However, she regained her composure remarkably fast. She slowly got up and walked over to the window to open it and let some fresh air in. The heat in the room and Olivia's heavy distinct scent were unbearable. She remained standing at the window, letting the breeze soothe her heated skin.

"I have a job. And thanks to you we all are forced to stay longer." Carmen heard Olivia laugh again behind her; her words were still ringing in her head. For a split-second she feared Dean had told her about their difficulties. But no, he would never do such a thing. Olivia didn't know shit and was just fucking with her. Carmen's annoyance quickly turned into anger.

"By the way, where's the ring?" Olivia asked smugly and she snapped. Spinning around, she narrowed her eyes and looked at her coldly. When she spoke her voice was calm. "Excuse me?"

"The wedding ring. Oh, that's right. He never proposed, you guys never got married." Olivia taunted, an infuriating smile appearing on her face. "If you ask me, Dean has some major commitment issues, sweetie."

Carmen crossed her arms in front of her chest. "We're vampires. He claimed me, I'm his mate. Our bond is the equivalent to a human marriage, so technically, Dean and I _are_ married, _sweetie_." She bit out.

Actually, most of the vampire couples did get married because it was a beautiful tradition and because the bond wasn't enough for them. They wanted to express the love they had for each other in the old fashioned way and maintain a piece of humanity in the vampire world. Olivia was hoping to unsettle her by reminding her of that fact. Carmen didn't care. Every vampire could sense that she was taken and who she belonged to, she didn't need a ring on her finger as proof that their love was real. The existence of the bond between her and Dean was more than enough for her.

"Keep telling yourself that." Olivia spat.

Carmen chuckled at her response. "The fact that Dean turned and claimed me as his mate is one hell of a commitment, don't you think?"

To her surprise Olivia turned pale, all blood drained from her face and her superior expression turned to one of pure shock and confusion at Carmen's words.

"He _turned_ you?!" She squealed and slowly got off the desk, taking a few unsteady steps through the room as she processed the new information. "You were human when he met you?"

Unknowingly, Carmen had stabbed her in the heart. "You didn't know?" She asked cautiously and Olivia shook her head, angry tears pooling in her eyes.

"He wanted you, he really wanted you..." She rambled, looking at Carmen with blazing fury in her gaze. For a moment Carmen thought the vampiress was going to attack her, but she didn't move. She stood paralyzed, her anger eating at her and all she was able to do was glare at Carmen, pure hate and resentment in her eyes as she continued mumbling under her breath. "I can't believe it... How could he... how could he choose you over me?"

Carmen stood frozen, not sure how to react. Olivia was having some sort of a nervous breakdown. Suddenly, she came to. "This is not over, bitch! He'll never be yours." She yelled hysterically and Carmen stepped closer until she was face to face with Olivia, her eyes turning to a threatening red. Dean knew that look all too well, at this point it was smart to run.

"Watch it, you little skank. Stay away from my man, I mean it. Keep your fucking hands off him. If you dare to appear in my house ever again or so much as look in Dean's direction, I will destroy your pretty little face and rip you to shreds. I've killed before and if I have to, I'll do it again." She wasn't sure how Olivia was going to react, but she had clearly reached her boiling point.

Thankfully, in that moment there was a knock on the door and then Jason rushed in, grabbed Olivia's arms and started dragging her with him as she struggled to get out of his hold. He was a young vampire, but very fit and way stronger than he looked. He kept a tight grip on Olivia and easily maneuvered her out the door.

"Let me go! Dean is mine, you hear me? Let me go, I'm going to kill that bitch!"

Jason gave an apologetic, insecure smile and Carmen smiled back at him, realizing he had come to save her from Olivia. The door closed behind them and with an exhausted sigh she leaned against her desk.

Her phone rang. She picked it up and sighed when she saw who was calling. "What?" It came out rather harsh since she was still upset.

On the other end, Dean stopped short for a second before speaking up. "God, you're bitchy when you're in heat, sweetheart."

"Sorry, I'm just pissed." Carmen quickly said, not wanting to start another fight with him.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice low and deep, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Uh... I'll explain later..." She replied and left her office, slipping into the hallway unseen and walking to the bathroom at the end of the floor. It was empty and she locked the door behind her and leaned against the pleasantly cool surface, closing her eyes in relief.

"Dean... I..." She choked out, trailing off. She needed him. Now that the commotion was over and there was nothing else to distract her, the arousal she had been trying to ignore made itself known again. And his voice, dear God his voice...

"What's taking you so long?" He asked huskily, his tone longing and full of love and lust. "Why is my girl still there and not here with me?"

Carmen bit her lip. "Something came up and... oh God, this is killing me!"

Dean chuckled at her desperation. "I know, baby. I can hear it."

"Dean...?"

"What?"

"Are you at home?"

"Yeah, I'm sitting here at my desk, waiting for you." There was silence on the other end, she didn't reply. "What is it, baby?" Dean asked again and heard her take in a deep breath.

"I can't take it anymore. I...I need your help." Dean paused in surprise, having not expected those words. "I'll do whatever you want, sweetheart."

He heard her heavy breathing, she was almost panting. Dean shifted in his seat in anticipation of her reply. His mouth was suddenly dry.

Keeping her eyes closed and the phone pressed to her ear, Carmen slipped her hand down her chest, over her stomach and down her thigh. When she reached the hem of her dress, she slipped her hand under the material and up her thigh again, pulling it up. Her fingertips caressed the soft skin of her inner thigh, slowly easing closer to her center.

Dean heard the rustling of fabric through the phone as Carmen moved her dress out of the way and he swallowed hard, knowing exactly what she was doing.

"Fuck, I'm so wet, baby." She whispered as she stroked over her soaked through panties.

Hearing those words, heat shot through Dean's abdomen and his blood went south, his length beginning to harden in excitement.

Carmen pushed her panties to the side and ran her fingertips lightly along her heated dripping core, sending a jolt through her body. She whimpered, biting down onto her bottom lip at the contact. Her skin was swollen and pulsing hot and demanding, needing more.

Dean closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. Carmen had barely touched herself and was already making those beautiful needy sounds.

"Fuck, sweetheart." He said hoarsely. "Why are you torturing me like that?"

Carmen's legs started to shake as Dean's warm gruff voice washed over her, reverberating inside her.

"Oh God, Dean... I need you, need you so much." She mumbled, leaning heavily into the door to keep herself up. "You have no idea what you're doing to me... I'm so fucking glad you called. Just talk to me, baby. I wanna hear your voice."

"You're that desperate already, baby girl? You can't wait until you get home?" Dean teased. Noticing how her voice echoed off the walls every time she spoke, he realized she had locked herself in the bathroom at work. He chuckled in amusement.

That delicious sound sent electricity shooting through her feverish body, fueling the fire even more. Carmen felt her legs threaten to give out and slid slowly down onto the hard and cold tiled floor with her hand still between her legs, cupping her center. Her dress was long enough to cover her back side properly when she sat down and help her ass avoid direct contact with the nasty floor. Hastily, she hooked her fingers in the waistband of her panties and pulled the slick with her juices little scrap of underwear over her ass and down her thighs.

Dean gripped his phone tighter, leaned back in his chair and scooted a little foward as he listened carefully to all the different noises on the other end of the line. Never in his entire existence had he been more grateful for his vampire hearing. He groaned and palmed his hard length through his pants, lifting his hips up into his hand to ease the ache when he heard Carmen part her folds and run her finger through the wetness as she panted and moaned.

"That's it, baby... Let me hear it, let me hear every little delicious movement. That beautiful wet noise when you touch yourself. This isn't fair, I wanna taste you, my love. God, I love it to lick up your sweet honey and feel you lose control. Feel my tongue? Feels so fucking good, doesn't it?" Carmen shivered and let out a mewl in response. He knew how turned on she was, he could practically smell her arousal as if she was there with him in the room. He licked his lips as he stroked the still covered bulge in his pants, relishing the pleasure of the heat slowly building in his stomach and Carmen's lustful little moans in his ear.

"Dean... I wish you were here, wish I could feel your mouth and your strongs hands on me. Honey, I'm so ready for you, have been ready the whole day... I bet you love this. Listening to me always turns you on." She breathed out heavily. "Are you hard, baby?"

Dean laughed. "God, you know I am, sweetheart. I was rock hard the minute you breathed into my ear." He quickly undid his pants as he spoke and tugged them down a little along with his boxers. He wrapped his hand around his hardness and gave it a few leisurely strokes, making it harden even more and then stilled his movements. He didn't want to come before Carmen and miss the entire show. Her desperation and neediness was quite amusing and he loved hearing her writhe in pleasure. "I can't wait to get my hands on you, sweetheart. Wanna touch you, feel you dripping for me and your beautiful pussy clench so fucking tight every time I hit that sweet spot inside of you."

"Dean..." Carmen moaned weakly, sliding her fingers down the entire length of her center and then up again until she found her clit, giving it a light flick. Gasping at the sudden overwhelming feeling, Carmen threw her head back and it thumped painfully against the door, but she didn't even notice. The pleasure overrode the pain, enveloped and took complete hold of her as it coursed continuously through every single cell of her body.

"Yes, baby. I'm right here. Keep going, wanna hear you scream. I need to be inside of you, gonna fuck you so good. When you get back, I'm not gonna let you out of the house for at least a week. That's a promise." Dean started to caress his length again, moving his thumb over the tip where a few drops were already leaking.

"Are you close, baby? Are yout thinking about me and picturing me sitting on the floor with my hand between my legs?" Carmen rasped, surprised that she was still able to get a coherent sentence out.

"Shit." Dean cursed at the image, his hand tightening around his length. " 'Course I do. You're always on my mind, I want you so fucking bad. Can't wait to feel you wrapped around me, so hot and tight."

"Dean, this is so good... keep talking." Carmen moved her hand further down again and slowly circled her opening, feeling how tight yet a little loosened she was because of her sweet hot arousal. The wonderful wetness allowed her to easily slip a finger in. She let out a moan and added a second finger, rubbing her walls. She arched her back and started to breathe frantically, continuing to rub her hot wet walls, and felt herself tighten around her fingers and her juices coating her hand. More heat bubbled up inside her at the constant stimulation, and with Dean breathing hotly in her ear and whispering wonderful filthy things, she found herself quickly losing control and her phone slipped from her weak hands.

She stopped and caught it before it dropped onto the floor. Breathing heavily, she pressed it to her ear and heard Dean laughing.

"Shaky hands already?" He taunted and she could tell how much he was enjoying the whole thing.

"I have to put you on speaker, I need both hands." She said quietly and her voice almost cracked.

"Both hands? God, you are naughty, baby girl."

Carmen let out a breathless laugh at his response and put the phone onto the floor. Slowly, she sat up and moved onto her knees, placing one hand on the floor to brace herself and slipping the other under her dress to tease her clit again. She circled the little bundle of nerves and squeezed her eyes shut, gasping at the sensation running through her. She felt more wetness build and a spark of release as she trembled.

"Dean." She moaned, her hand on the tiles clutched to a fist, fingernails digging into the skin of her palm. "I'm so close... so fucking close."

Dean's groans sounded through the phone and filled the little bathroom. He picked up the pace of his own motions until it matched Carmen's moans and whimpers. "Fuck, this is so good. Don't stop. Let go, sweetheart. Come for me."

She let out another moan, rolling her hips into her hand and desperately seeking the sweet release. Dean was breathing heavily, he was so damn close and about to explode.

"Come with me, Dean. I need you to come with me." Carmen sobbed, continuing the rhythmic motion with her hand and tormenting her most sensitive spot until she finally felt her body tense.

"Dean." She choked out and bit her bottom lip as her back arched and the waves came crashing over her. She cried out, her climax hitting her hard at the same time as Dean spilled his load all over his hand with a delicious low and feral noise, almost like a growl.

They both remained still and silent for a few minutes, breathing heavily and letting their bodies come down from the high.

"Was it good for you, baby?" Carmen finally purred, her voice hoarse and pure velvet.

Dean laughed at her words. "Hell yeah. Did you hear all the pathetic noises I made?"

"Yeah, I did." Carmen replied, amused, and he knew she was smiling.

"It was all because of you, my love. I've never come so hard from my own freakin' hand." He said and clamped the phone between his ear and shoulder to reach for a tissue. He wiped his right hand clean and looked down at himself with a sigh. "Fuck, I think I ruined my pants."

Carmen laughed loudly at the unexpected statement. Now that she was able to think straight again, she noticed for the first time that she was in a disgraceful position on all fours on the cold tiled floor in the small bathroom at her workplace with her dress crinkled and her panties pushed down to her knees. She knew she was loud, but not _that_ loud. But in that moment she could have cared less if someone had heard her or had even been eavesdropping. She was in heat and had needed that damn orgasm.

Carmen picked up her phone off the floor and sat up to lean with her back against the door.

"Thank you, baby." She said into the phone, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"It was my pleasure." Dean chuckled. "That was fun, we need to do that more often." His words reminded him again that the past few years hadn't be so carefree and easy for them. He pushed the memory aside and focused on this blissful moment.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about your pants though." Carmen replied.

"It's okay. When will you be back?" He asked and she didn't hesitate. To hell with work.

"Now. I'm coming home now." Carmen stated determinedly.

"Good girl." Dean said and they quickly hung up after saying their goodbyes.

Carmen got up as fast as her shaky legs allowed and took her panties completely off before walking over to the sinks. She washed herself clean off all the traces of her orgasm and splashed some cold water on her heated face. She looked at the ruined underwear in her hand with a frown, knowing she couldn't just throw them in the trash can. Every vamp could pick up her trail and Dean would be pissed at her for leaving her scent all over town.

Rushing back to her office, she tucked her panties into her purse, gathered all her things and left the building unnoticed. Stepping outside into the darkness, she closed her eyes in relief and revelled in the way the cool air surrounded her.

Finally she could go home and let her man put out the raging fire inside her. As amazing as the orgasm she just had was, it was still not enough.

Carmen walked down the steps in front of the building and turned right, crossing the parking lot when suddenly an eerie feeling made her stop. Something or someone was there behind her back, hidden in the dark. Holding her breath, she turned around and came face to face with the man she hadn't seen in almost ten years.

He pushed himself off the car he had been leaning against and approached her with slow calculated steps as Carmen cautiously started to back away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you everyone for reading and thanks to cold kagome, ladygoddess27, margolovesdean and the guest for reviewing the last chapter.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Warning: language, pure smut**

* * *

><p>It took her a second to remember the vampire. The one mistake she made a decade ago had finally come back to bite her in the ass. She had only been with him once. In a moment of weakness, when the heat was eating her up inside and burning every cell of her body she stopped fighting and found some company. Around that time Dean didn't give a fuck about her, she didn't know where he was or if he even cared to come home.<p>

It was just one night. One night to drown out the pain and fear, to erase Dean from her mind and forget how much he hurt her. Instead, spending the night with a stranger cheating on her mate – though Dean had been doing the same for years - had left her feeling dirty and guilty. She had blocked that memory from her mind and went on with her life, knowing she would never see the guy ever again.

Carmen took another defensive step back as the man moved closer to her. She just wanted to go home to Dean and spend the next twelve hours in bed. Pure need for her man was consuming her and she didn't have the nerve to deal with this guy and waste any more minutes than she already had.

"Did you miss me that much?" She asked mockingly, with irritation to her tone. Crossing her arms in front of her chest, she made it perfectly clear that she didn't want him near her.

He smiled, his gaze slowly tracing every curve of her body. His eyes were dark, the pupils dilated from sexual need and consuming too much alcohol. Carmen shivered when his scent hit her senses. He must have smelled her and her heat had lured him in. Fucking great. She was in serious danger. God, she should have listened to Dean and just stayed at home where it was warm and cozy, detached from the world of creepy vamp stalkers and completely safe.

"You know, I thought I'd never see you again... but then I'm sitting at the bar across the street, and through all the noises and smells I'm sensing a hot willing vampiress in heat..." He let out a laugh, shaking his head in disbelief. "Turns out it's you, Carmen. Want me to help you out with that?"

Carmen felt a wave of nausea approaching at the sight of the vamp's pleased smile. This was so not good. It was what Dean had been afraid of when she had left the house. Some vampire cornering her in, taking advantage of her weak state.

She knew the man in front of her was young and innocent, but her arousal had driven him into a state of insanity and she needed to be careful.

"No... maybe next time." Carmen said calmly, wrapping her arms tighter around herself and suppressing a chill. "I've to go..."

"Why? Think you can find someone better?" The man asked. She could smell how turned on he was, about to pounce on her.

"Actually, I already have... he's waiting for me at home."

He snorted, not irritated at the mentioning of a potential rival. "Nice try."

She was trapped. The office building was too far to her left, she would never make it there. But then she saw out of the corner of her eye that she was only a few steps away from the sidewalk. She had to move a little to the right, spin around and take off, down the street.

"What, you don't believe me?" She was exasperated and didn't care about being cautious anymore. "I'm serious, buddy. I've got a mate, and he's gonna be pissed when he finds out..."

The night was cool and silent except for traffic noises somewhere in the distance, a car engine was rumbling down the street, but it was still too far away.

"We don't have to tell him."

Carmen took a few steps back as he moved forward and bumped against a parked car. Her mind was reeling as she tried to come up with a solution to get out of this miserable situation. Just because she was not as strong as a big male vampire didn't mean she wasn't gonna try and fight him if he didn't take no for an answer.

"I'm sure as hell ain't going anywhere with you."

She saw his big innocent eyes flash red with lust as her scent clouded his mind and prepared for his next move, knowing there was no use in talking to him any longer as he was too far gone.

A set of headlights erased the darkness, blinding them both for a second, followed by the wild roar of an engine sounding through the silence of the night. With screeching tires, the black car shot onto the parking lot, positioning itself between Carmen and the vampire to shield her from her attacker, before coming to an abrupt halt.

The young vampire jumped back as the car missed him by mere inches. Dean turned off the engine and got out, shutting the door with a loud thud. He turned to face the opponent, stepping in front of Carmen in a protective manner and providing the much needed aid. She let out a relieved breath and leaned against the car for comfort and support when her legs almost gave out.

Carmen sensed his annoyance and anger laced with concern for her. He was here to protect her from the vampire and mark his territory, the air around him practically flickered with possessiveness. Good God, was he doing it on purpose to torture her?

"Trying to take advantage of my girl, huh? That's not nice, pal." Dean taunted, an amused smile on his face.

Hearing his low husky voice made her body tingle and she felt another surge of dampness pool between her thighs. That voice, the scruff and his lips... Dean's presence was too much for her to handle. He was so gorgeous and delicious and she needed him so so bad.

Carmen wiped the beads of sweat off her cleavage, feeling her skin heat up. She took slow, deep breaths to calm herself and concentrate on the men.

"Winchester." Carmen's hook up exclaimed, eyes widening in shock.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Do I know you?"

"No, no... but I know you. You're a freakin' legend, man."

Carmen was quickly brought back to reality and stopped ogling Dean's backside. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I used to hang with a bunch of people at a bar. You were there every night, with a different girl. Man, what you did to them, right there at a public place... I mean, everyone was watching, but you didn't give a fuck... you made them scream in a room full of people..." Dean shook his head briefly and shot him a warning look, causing him to shut up.

"Sweetheart, I have no idea what he's talking about..." He laughed nervously, searching Carmen's eyes for her reaction.

"Uh huh, sure you don't." She glared at him, but couldn't help the smile that crept upon her face. Dean grinned and winked at her before reluctantly turning his attention back to the vampire who had followed his mate. "Listen, I get it. You smelled her from across the street, realized what state she was in and thought she'd be an easy prey. But obviously, I'm here now, you can go."

The young man let out a laugh in surprise. Dean stared at him, not amused by his reaction, growing irritated with every second.

"Man, she's not your possession and I saw her first. But we can share, I don't mind." The boy said jovially.

Dean narrowed his eyes at him, the least bit of patience evaporated and he lost his temper at the boy's attitude and words. "Stay away from my woman, I ain't sharing my mate with no one." He growled, taking two menacing steps forward. "She's mine. Is that clear enough?"

The vampire's jaw dropped, he stared at Dean, completely stunned. "Your mate? You're bonded...? But... but, your reputation..."

"Yeah, I know, I know..." Dean hurried to say, because Carmen tensed up behind his back and he heard her let out a huff in anger. "I haven't been... following the rules exactly over the decades, but see, Carmen's been with me and my mate since 1801."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest, shooting him a dirty look. "1804, honey. You turned me in 1804." He didn't even remember when they bonded? Jackass.

Dean rolled his eyes in annoyance, glancing at her and barking over his shoulder, "Whatever, you'd been with me three years at that time. We've been together since 1801, okay? Is it really that important?"

Carmen ignored him and hopped onto the hood of the Impala, giving the other man an indignant smile. "I'm not coming with you this time. Sorry."

Dean's head shot in her direction. "Wait, he's the guy you hooked up with when I wasn't around?"

"Yeah, so what? The sex was really nice. He was very polite and sweet..." She answered nonchalantly, and to rile him up a little, she added with a challenging sparkle in her eyes, "...and younger."

Carmen grinned in satisfaction when she saw how Dean balled his fists and gritted his teeth, his beautiful jaw clenching under the pressure. He was so fucking hot and she wanted nothing more than to jump him right there in the parking lot, in front of the other vampire.

"Okay... I don't think I understand what's going on between you two. Carmen, I had no idea you were taken, and that you belong to him of all vampires..."

"Why are you still here?" Dean suddenly spun around, voice low and threatening.

"I'd never dare try something funny with your girl, I don't wanna get in trouble. You'll never see me again, my apologies, Mr Winchester."

The young man was beyond confused and intimidated by the unfolding scene before his eyes and didn't want to be involved in whatever misunderstanding there was between the couple. They were starting to scare the shit out of him. "I'm gonna go back to the bar and find me someone else."

Dean gave him a forced smile, fighting the urge to punch the boy. He seemed so innocent that it physically hurt. Dean couldn't feel bad for him though. He would have hurt his girl if he hadn't appeared on time.

"That's an excellent idea." Dean bit out in a mocking tone.

A strong breeze hit them and the vampire was gone in a blur. Dean shook his head at the encounter and chuckled lowly, before turning to get into the car. "This one, Jason... the guy at the bar you used to make me jealous with... You really have a thing for boytoys, huh?"

Carmen shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not the only one it seems. Olivia's been obsessing over those young inexperienced Winchester brothers for... what? For almost three - or fourhundred years now?"

"Ouch. I deserved that." Dean laughed and opened the door on the passenger side for her. "Come on, let's go home."

"No, I can't."

"Wait... what?" Dean turned to her, staring at her in utter disbelief. He had no patience left whatsoever, and he sure as hell wasn't going to leave her there.

"I can't wait until we get home." Carmen whispered out of breath, gripping his hand and pulling him with her. "I need you to fuck me now."

Dean was speechless. All the blood left his brain and his mind turned blank. Without protest, he followed her quietly as she led him into a dark abandoned and secluded alley behind the editorial office. Dean frowned and opened his mouth to say something, but she let go of his hand and spun around, grabbing him by the collar of his coat and pulling him closer.

"I was already on my way home, Winchester! How dare you show up like that, all possessive and behaving like a caveman, huh?" She flared up, her voice trembling with holden back need and the desire he had evoked in her with his rough, overprotective and purely male demeanor. She looked up at him and her knees turned weak when she saw the green depths flash with anger. God, she was so pathetic and she needed him right now.

"Excuse me?" Dean exclaimed, jaw clenching with fury. "What the hell is your problem? We talked about how dangerous it is for you to wander around while you're in heat. It's my goddamn right to protect you from all the scum that is out there, you're my mate and I'm not letting you out of my sight, understand? I don't care whether you like it or not, but you're coming with me and I'm gonna lock you in the bedroom and - "

"God, I know, shut up already." Carmen rolled her eyes and slipped her hands underneath his unbuttoned coat, running her palms over his covered back and pressed into his chest. "You know how fucking wet I am? I'm barely thinking straight, because you're an overprotective, possessive jackass... and so fucking hot and sexy and all mine. That's my problem, Winchester." She whispered against his lips before crashing her mouth to his in a hungry and needy kiss, a deep moan escaping her.

Dean was perplexed at first, having not expected her attack, but immediately relaxed in her embrace. He took her face between his hands, letting out a groan when she shoved her tongue past his lips, devouring him hungrily.

"I'm a bad girl, I didn't listen, c'mere and punish me." She panted, pulling a few inches away to be able to look up at him with a playful spark in her eyes. "I want you to fuck me against this wall, Winchester... please, baby... I need your beautiful hard cock inside of me now, please..."

Dean shuddered at her desperate tone, feeling a hot wave of desire wash over him and his length twitch in his pants. He gritted his teeth, holding back the pathetic sound that was about to leave his throat.

"Really? The phone sex wasn't enough for you?" He teased, but his voice was hoarse from the lust sizzling through his veins as his gaze roamed over her body. His eyes turned even darker and he stepped closer to her, causing her to take a step back and collide with the brick wall behind her. Carmen felt herself get even wetter, if that was even possible. He smiled at her wickedly and chuckled when she drew in a shaky breath to calm herself.

"Don't toy with me, Dean. Not now." She pleaded, and her body started to tremble on cue when Dean put his strong hands onto her hips, slowly caressing down her thighs. He buried his face in her hair and breathed in her scent with a pleased sigh. "My sweet little girl, I'm gonna do anything you want me to."

Carmen almost jumped when his fingers had reached the hem of her dress and wandered over her bare skin before sliding up her embarrassingly damp inner thigh. She was still swollen from the orgasm she had had in the bathroom and already soaking wet again, her pussy pulsing with new arousal.

"Mmm, you're so fucking wet, baby girl." Dean growled when he felt a bit of her slick drip down her leg and onto his fingers.

He pressed his lips to her neck, sucking a dark mark into the skin right beneath her ear, just how he knew she liked it. Carmen whimpered, a wave of heat shot through her lower body, electricity thrumming through her as Dean's fingertips danced up her inner thighs coated in her juices and stroked her soft skin, slowly inching closer to her hot center.

"Where is your underwear, love?"

"I.. uh, it was ruined... completely soaked through..."

Dean groaned into her neck at her words, his breath sweeping over her skin and enveloping her in his scent, intoxicating her with the smell of whiskey, peppermint and leather.

He brushed lightly along her dripping folds and then cupped her with his hand, caressing the entire length of her pussy with his palm. "Always ready for me, aren't you?" He growled into her ear and Carmen flinched at his touch, making him smirk at her reaction.

She grabbed his forearms, letting out a breathing sigh as his rough calloused hand continued to stroke her up and down, slow and firm, pressing against her most sensitive spot until she saw stars.

Dean took her chin in his hand and tilted her face up until she looked him in the eyes. He smiled at her, pressed his thumb on her clit and pushed two fingers into her, letting out a deep groan when they slipped effortlessly into her hot slick pussy.

Carmen whimpered, her hazel eyes glazed over and darkened to a chestnut brown. Keeping his eyes on her, he moved his fingers in and out, massaging her inner walls and grumbled low in his throat when she clenched around his fingers in response. His thumb tormented her clit with shallow circles as he kept pumping in and out of her and Carmen squealed and bit her bottom lip, grinding against his hand, pushing her hips forward in an attempt to get him deeper, to feel more of him.

The tension built, one wave after another washed over her and she couldn't take it anymore. She was so close, but she needed more of him.

"Dean... Dean..." She moaned desperately, lifting her shaky hands to the waistband of his pants to undo them and pull them down his hips.

But Dean stopped her and pushed her hands away. Carmen looked as if she was about to cry and he gave her a warm smile, pressing his fingers against the sweet spot inside her one last time and eliciting another beautiful sound from her before withdrawing from her wound up heat.

His hand was covered in her sweetness and he quickly licked his fingers clean, moaning as her bittersweet taste filled his mouth. "I'm gonna eat you out when we get home, sweetheart." He said gruffly and Carmen turned her head away, blushing furiously. She was needy and desperate, with no ounce of control left in her. The strong reaction of her body to a few caresses made her uncomfortable.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed, I love that you're dripping for me." Dean reassured her softly.

Carmen buried her face in his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck with a groan. "Baby, I'm sorry... I can't... I can't... I need... "

Dean brushed his fingers through her hair comfortingly, pressing his lips to her temple. "Shh, it's okay. I got you, baby. I got you."

He reached between their bodies and unzipped his pants, pulling them down a little to free his length and pumped his fist a few times. Kissing down her face, over her cheekbone and further down to her jawline, he slipped his hands underneath her ass and lifted her up, pressing her with her back to the brick wall. She automatically wound her legs around him, making a desperate noise when his erection brushed against her aching center.

Dean locked his right arm around her to keep her in place and pushed his other hand between her legs to part her folds and position himself at her entrance. Carmen let out a strangled yelp when the head of his cock pushed into her and dropped her forehead against his, panting heavily.

Dean cursed loudly when her pussy welcomed him, clenching around him tightly. He let out a laugh and mumbled against her lips, "You okay, baby girl? How does that feel? Good?"

She pressed her lips together to keep any more pathetic sounds from coming out and nodded weakly. Dean crashed his lips against hers and without a warning rammed all the way into her, pulling her down onto his length at the same time. Her back hit the wall, sliding over the rough surface.

It was all it took. Her pussy squeezed around him and contracted and Carmen screamed as her climax tore violently through her. Dean kissed her through her orgasm, remaining completely still and fighting the urge to spill as she tightened and spasmed around him.

"Dean..." She breathed heavily against his shoulder, clinging onto him.

"Fuck, that was so hot." He mumbled into her hair and she chuckled. The vibrations travelled through her and she gasped at the feeling of his cock inside her pussy.

"Oh God... you're still inside me." She lifted her head to look at him, the movement causing them both to curse loudly at the feeling.

" 'Course I am." Dean pushed his hand into her hair, grabbing a fistful of strands and pulling her head back, keeping a tight hold on her. His arm around her waist pressed her closer to him and his eyes turned to a menacing dark green. Carmen started to tremble in his arms immediately, a new fire sparked in her lower body. Dean pulled out of her and slammed right back in, setting a rough pace.

"Oh God, God... God..." Carmen moaned, digging her nails into his shoulderblades.

He pounded into her, his fist tangled in her hair and his arm around her waist with a bruising grip keeping her pinned to the wall and forcing her to keep her head tilted up and look at him.

She couldn't move, couldn't raise her hips to meet his thrusts, and Dean didn't want her to. He was in control, taking her the way he needed it and she just had to hold onto him and let him fuck her.

"God, Carmen, baby, you're taking me so good..." Dean panted against her lips, hips pistoning in and out of her, never slowing down, driving into her rhythmically. "So fucking soft, wet and... tight... and all for me. You're all mine, am I right? Only mine."

Carmen nodded weakly and whimpered, unable to utter a word as he fucked her roughly into the wall.

"Say it." Dean commanded, tightening his grip in her hair and pulling at the strands, eliciting a deep groan from her at the sensation.

"Yours... I'm only yours, baby..." She gasped, fighting to keep her eyes locked on his at the onslaught of pleasure. "Need you, baby. Only you, don't want anyone else... God, you feel so amazing inside me, so big and hard... filling me perfectly... God, Dean... don't stop..."

"Good girl." He praised, pleased with her answer. Dean gritted his teeth and never averted his eyes as he watched the pleasure wash over her face every time he slammed back into her tight heat, making sure to hit her spot over and over to bring her to completion.

When she wasn't able to moan his name any longer and started to mewl and whine uncontrollably, he knew she was on the brink of another peak. His own climax threatened to burst, his abdomen tightened and he felt spark after spark tingle inside him.

Her body was sliding up the brick wall, the stone continuously hitting her back and cutting her skin through the material of her dress with each of Dean's powerful thrusts. But Carmen never noticed the pain, the rough treatment threw her into a frenzy and she was long gone, consumed with pure bliss.

When she was about to come, Dean suddenly slowed down and circled his hips, slowly grinding into her.

"Dean, Dean... oh my God..." She cried, panting against his mouth. "Let me come, please let me come..."

Dean grunted, slowly pulling out and after a few heartbeats shoved back in, stretching her again. He repeated the slow and harsh movement and on the third hard thrust, she exploded around him, coming hard and shuddering with the sensations running through her.

When her pussy clamped down on him, he let go, grunting and spurting her inner walls with his load. He unweaved his hand from her hair and brushed lightly through the strands, letting out a whistle when he regained the ability to think straight.

"Ever tell you how much I love sex with you?" He grinned, warmth spreading through him after the explosive orgasm.

Dean lifted her a little to slip out of her, groaning when their mixed juices trickled down her thighs and over his hips, wetting his pants and boxers. "What a mess." He chuckled breathlessy.

Carmen was still wrapped around him, refusing to let go of him. He heard her sob quietly into his shoulder and ran a hand over her back. "Carmen, baby? You alright there?" When she didn't respond he grew worried, his gaze drifted to the brick wall. "Are you in pain? Sweetheart, did I hurt you?"

He felt her faintly shake her head and then her muffled voice, "No, I'm fine."

"Are you mad at me?" He tried again, wanting to know what the matter was. "Listen, I know it pisses you off when I'm a possessive ass and I'd never dare tell you what to do, but you're my girl and I'll always protect you. I'm not a jackass, I don't wanna control you, believe me."

Carmen finally lifted her head from his shoulder to look up at him with a weary smile. "I know, baby, and I love how protective you are... It's just... I wish I would've listened to you and stayed home. It was awful, I don't wanna be separated from you ever again when this happens..."

"No, it's my fault, I should've handcuffed you to the bed..." Dean breathed out a sigh in relief, crushing her to his chest. "I was so fucking worried..."

Carmen kinked an eyebrow, a glint in her eye. "You can still do that if you want, I'm not going anywhere..."

"Fuck, that's what I like to hear..." Dean's forest-green eyes filled with lust and he licked his lips at the image. "... I'm getting hard again, sweetheart.."

"Mhm, I can feel that..." Carmen teased, wriggling in his arms and making him moan when her pussy brushed against his cock. "We need to fix that, big boy."

"Alright then, come on, let's get you home, monkey." He whispered with a loving smile, kissing her on the top of her head.


End file.
